Re-Incarnation
by Re-Herakte
Summary: Akibat Juubi yang lepas kendali dan menyebabkan terbunuhnya seluruh Shinobi yang hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Madara, Madara mengirim Naruto kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah takdir kelam yang menanti dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana nasib Naruto di masa ini ? Berbekal kekuatan yang ia dapat dari Madara akankah ia berhasil ? Warning: Overpowered, Harem and Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Re-kun**_ coming,

A/N: Halo... ini adalah project fic baru saya yang ber gernre adventure, fic ini aku buat untuk Fanservice dimana seperti fic Fanservice pada umumnya yang menonjolkan kesenangan karakter utama OverPower, Harem etc.

Jika kalian kesini hanya untuk mencari adegan Action berkualitas, tulisan tanpa typo, pair yang sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan. Buatlah sendiri... Ok !

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

Warning : terlalu mainstream, typo dimana-mana, sangat OOC.

 **Re-Incarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Not Me (Masashi Kishimoto)**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke IV telah mencapai batasnya, dimana tanah yang sebelum perang terdapat tumbuhan, hutan dan bukit-bukit kecil namun kini hanya menyisahkan tanah gersang dimana banyak mayat semua Shinobi yang tergeletak akibat melawan Obito dan pasukan nya.

Jika dilihat lebih jelas akan nampak sebuah pohon besar berdiri tegak dengan sekuncup kelopak bunga yang belum mekar terlihat diatasnya, aneh memang tapi itulah alat yang digunakan oleh Obito untuk menciptakan 'perdamaian'. Namun rencana itu gagal akibat jubi lepas kendali dan mengakibatkan seluruh Shinobi tewas tak terkecuali Kuro Zetsu, hanya menyisakan dua orang.

Naruto melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di seberangnyadengan tatapan putus asa, bisa dikatakan ia adalah legenda dunia shinobi, hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja Naruto yakin semua Negara Elemental akan langsung berpindah status, yang semula menjadi tenang, damai dan tentram akan langsung merubah status mereka menjadi siaga, khawatir dan resah. Dia adalah Uchiha Madara.

Disaat Juubi lepas kendali Madara dengan sangat mudah menyerap Bijuu ekor sepuluh itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Naruto yang melihat itu menurunkan kesiagaan nya, untuk apa bertarung ? melawan Madara saja dia kewalahan apalagi ketika Madara sudah menyerap Juubi. Itu sama saja menancapkan Kunai ke jantungnya sendiri.

Di sisi lain Madara mengehembuskan nafas beratnya, apa artinya semua yang dilakukan nya setelah ini ? membunuh Naruto itu sama saja tidak akan menghasilkan apa apa. Pada akhirnya ia sadar semua yang telah ia lakukan semenjak keluar dari Konoha adalah salah. Dalam batin ia menjerit keras menyesali semua ini. '...Kau menang Hashirama.'

"Kita berdua sama-sama memiliki hal yang sangat kita inginkan, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk kita dapatkan! " ucap lemah Naruto yang terdengar oleh Madara.

"Tak ada yang bilang itu mudah. " Jawab Madara.

"Inilah batas dari apa yang bisa kita lakukan ketika kita masih hidup. Itulah sebabnya aku terus berjuang melawanmu untuk mewujudkan arti kedamaian sejati, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil namun tak menutup kemungkinan itu bisa terwujud. " Naruto mengungkapkan semua yang tersisa dalam tekad api miliknya.

"Kau masih sangat naif, fufu...yah kau masih selalu jadi yang optimis. "

Rasa putus asa menyelimuti tekad api Naruto, dulu dia sering berkoar-koar tentang impian nya untuk menjadi Hokage tehebat yang mampu melindungi teman dan desa yang ditempatinya, akan tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang seakan-akan menampar keyakinan nya dengan sangat keras. Teman, sahabat, guru bahkan semua Shinobi yang menaruh harapan terhadap dirinya kini telah tiada.

"Mungkin seharusnya ... aku juga seperti itu. " Madara berucap lirih sembari menatap langit luas yang bertabur bintang seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi di sini.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap sedih Madara yang lemah seperti ini, dia bisa mengerti perasaan Madara karena dia juga memimpikan hal yang sama yaitu kedamaian.

"Impianku sudah berakhir... namun impianmu belum. " lanjut Madara.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh, semua telah berakhir. " hardik Naruto.

"Aku akan mengirim mu kembali supaya kau bisa mencegah semua hal ini. " Tukas cepat Madara sembari merapal juts-,..eh bukan ?! Kinjutsu.

"Bertahanlah ... ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. "

" ** _Fushi_ _Umarekawaru_** _ **Tensei** "_

Tiba-tiba berbagai aksara berada disekitar Naruto dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Arrgh..!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan, aksara kanji itu terasa menguliti seluruh bagian tubuhnya secara paksa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ke-kepadaku, arrgghh..!" Naruto meracau kesakitan.

"Aku memasukkan inti Chakra Sinju kedalam tubuhmu dan juga semua kemampuan ku meskipun kau tidak memiliki Sharingan, dengan kata lain aku memaksa kan semua itu ! "Jelas Madara. Inti chakra Shinju yang dimaksud adalah inti chakra Juubi yang dipakai pertama kali oleh Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Tu-tunggu, bukankah ini terlalu mendadak. "

Madara menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan terus melanjutkan Kinjutsu –nya. "Aku serahkan semua kekuatanku dan impianku kepadamu Uzumaki Naruto, tolong lindungi satu-satunya kebaikan yang pernah aku lakukan. " Pinta Madara memohon dengan senyum tulusnya yang mungkin hanya Uchiha Izuna dan Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang pernah melihat itu selama sejarah Shinobi.

Naruto sedikit mengerti akan perasaan Madara. Sekilas apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara mungkin terlihat buruk bagi sebagian besar Shinobi yang pernah bertarung dengan nya, dia harus hidup dalam kegelapan dengan pengalaman pahitnya, orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai iblis bahkan klan nya sendiri menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat, membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya dan mengorbankan semua hal yang di cintainya, hanya untuk satu impian 'Dunia Shinobi Tanpa Peperangan. '

" - ** _Kai_ ** " ucap Madara mengaktifkan Kinjutsu-nya

 **-0-**

 _ **Swussh**_

 **The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (** unknown dimension **)**

Naruto tiba di sebuah tempat hanya suatu hamparan kosong berwarna putih, dengan bangunan menyerupai istana dewa di tengah-tengah lapangan luas. Konon, luasnya ruangan itu sama dengan luas bumi. Suhu udara saat siang hari mencapai 50 derajat, tetapi ketika malam hari bisa mencapai -40 derajat. Selain itu, ruangan ini juga memiliki tingkat gravitasi 10 kali lebih besar dari bumi. Karena itu, ruang jiwa dan waktu ini sangat cocok bagi mereka yang ingin menempa dirinya dengan latihan super keras.

'Bukankah Madara-teme mengirimku ke masa lalu tapi ini... apakah dia salah jutsu, atau mungkin ini Neraka ? Jika memang begitu dimana Madara ?' Batin kalut Naruto.

"Aku dengar semua itu, kuning. " Jawab sewot seseorang di sebelahnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah samping dan terkejut mengetahui seorang penyebab semua masalah dihidupnya kini berdiri disampingnya, sambil memasang wajah datar khas Uchiha. "Bukan kah kau sudah mati ? tapi ini... " Bingung Naruto.

"Jawaban nya sama seperti bagaimana kau bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu ketika kau lepas kendali akibat chakra kyuubi. " jawab singkat Madara.

"Tu-tunggu bagaimana kau tahu semua itu ?" Naruto tetap bingung dengan semua tindakan Madara. Pertama tanpa seijin nya Madara mengembalikan dirinya ke masa lalu, Kedua dia hidup lagi setelah menggunakan Kinjutsu yang Naruto yakini itu harus dibayar dengan kematian dan yang terakhir Madara mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya termasuk munculnya ayah serta ibu nya yang pasti hanya dirinya dan Kyuubi yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik aku benci mengulang, jika kau berpikir Uzumaki Mito adalah jinchuriki pertama Kyuubi kau salah besar. Sebagai Jinchuriki pertama Kyuubi dapat dipastikan aku mengetahui semua cara mengendalikan Kyuubi. Sedangkan aku disini hanya sekumpulan Chakra yang dibuat oleh diriku yang asli. " Jelas Madara kepada Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh dan muka bego' –nya. 'Sepertinya ini akan panjang.' Batin kesal Madara.

"Inilah rahasia kekuatanku seseungguhnya, semua Shinobi memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri ketika terlahir di dunia ini seperti Hashirama dengan Mokuton -nya, Tobirama dengan Suiton -nya, Hiruzen dengan Gogyu -nya dan Minato dengan Hiraishin -nya semua memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri tak terkecuali dengan ku. Aku terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai Kekkai Genkai Sharingan yang dapat berevolusi menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan pengendalian penuh Susano'o . Semua orang menganggap itu sebagai kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya, sayangnya mereka salah ! Bukankah begitu ?"

Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apa apa saat ini dia lupa Shinobi seperti apa yang berdiri dengan tenang tanpa ekspresi di depan nya saat ini. "Kau benar, Sasuke juga bisa mempunyai Sharingan dan Susano'o yang sama sepertimu."

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban itu, bukti bahwa semua penjelasan nya diserap dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Disinilah satu-satunya keistimewaanku, mata ini dapat menghasilkan sebuah ruangan yang dapat memanipulasi waktu dan jiwa, aku sering berlatih disini dengan memaksakan semua kemampuanku sampai batasnya sehingga menghasilkan serangan yang bisa disebut sangat efisien tanpa menghabiskan banyak chakra. Karena dimensi inilah aku dapat mengirim mu kembali ke masa lalu dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui , disini kau hanyalah jiwa sedangkan raga mu yang diluar sana dalam keadaan koma. "

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau yang pergi dan apa maksud ucapanmu yang terakhir ?" Kaget Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Jutsu ini mirip dengan " _Shiki Fujin_ " yang harus dibayar dengan nyawa si pengguna. Ketika kita kembali ke masa lalu kita bukan hanya akan memperbaiki takdir dimasa itu melainkan takdir yang kita terima berbeda dengan apa yang telah kita alami. Dengan kata lain nasib yang kau terima nanti akan berbeda, sekarang lihat seperti apa nasibmu di sini. "

...

Setelah berkata seperti itu keadaan disekitar Naruto berubah, dia melihat seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun yang bersembunyi di balik pohon sedang memperhatikan dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil yang berlatih dengan mereka. Naruto mengenali mereka semua mereka adalah Minato, Kushina serta Menma dan seorang yang bersembunyi itu adalah dirinya perbedaan nya disini ia tidak memiliki kumis musang dan rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih lembut.

[Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kau menakuti Menma-kun _–ttebane_.] teriak Khusina yang mengetahui seorang pengintip disana.

[Gomen Kaa-chan, aku hanya ingin melihat Menma berlatih.] jawab anak itu setelah keberadaan nya diketahui.

[Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak punya anak lemah seperti mu !] sahut cepat Kushina.

[Tapi a-aku...]

[Pergilah Naruto. Jangan buat kami lebih malu dari ini.] Timpal dingin Minato.

[Hai'.] Jawab lemah Naruto dan segera pergi dari tempatnya.

...

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah nasib mu di masa ini, kau siap ?" Tanya Madara.

Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari mata biru nya, dia tidak menyangka melihat kenyataan yang menantinya diluar sana. Madara yang melihat hal itu tak berkomentar apapun.

Scene berpindah ke dalam ruang Hokage.

...

Terdapat dua orang bermbut pirang disana, satu orang memakai jubah dengan tulisan 'Yondaime' menunjukkan bahwa dialah sang Hokage saat ini, sedang pria didepan nya yang terlihat berumur 21 tahun dan berpangkat genin! Tunggu... genin ?! bukankah dia terlalu tua untuk Shinobi berpangkat rendah seperti itu.

[Sesuai permintaan mu, aku akan memberikan misi Rank A yaitu mengejar anggota Akatsuki yang menculik Kazekage dan menjamin keselamatan nya, jika berhasil aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi chunin, kau bersedia ?] tanya sang Hokage (a.k.a Minato)

Naruto terlihat menimang tawaran itu. [Baiklah.]

[tapi... kau hanya akan menjalani misi ini seorang diri. ] lanjut Minato.

[tu-tunggu ... aya- ] sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minato. Naruto menelan ludah melihat itu.[Bukankah itu sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri ?aya- ... Hokage-sama tahu betulkan kekuatan Akatsuki.]

[Semua Shinobi menjalankan misi dengan resiko seperti yang kau ucapkan, ada masalah dengan itu ? jika kau ragu aku akan memberikan misi ini kepada Menma.]Pancing Minato.

[Baiklah aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku mampu dan tolong jangan sampai Menma mencampuri misi ini.] jawab cepat Naruto tak ingin adik kecilnya menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti ini.

Minato menyeringai tipis mendengar umpan nya dimakan mentah-mentah oleh Naruto. Usaha nya menyingkirkan Naruto sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

[Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.] pamit Naruto.

'Membuat bunshin kau tidak bisa apalagi menjadi chunin, Jangan bermimpi.' Batin Minato.

...

"Tolong katakan jika itu semua Genjutsu yang kau buat Madara. " Pinta Naruto setelah melihat kejadian itu.

Madara menjawab singkat. "Seandainya seperti itu."

Scene berubah ke dalam gua tempat Akatsuki menyegel Shukaku.

...

Terdapat banyak boneka tergeletak disana sini dan kondisi gua yang bisa di bilang hancur. Jika dillihat secara seksama akan nampak empat orang disana dua orang dalam keadaan terjaga sedangkan sisanya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

[Apakah tidak ada cara lain selain ini, Baa-chan ?] Tanya Naruto pada orang tua di depan nya.

[Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan Naruto-kun, ini kulakukan juga sebagai bentuk pengabdianku kepada Desa Sunagakure. ] Jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil terus merapal jutsu nya.

[Tapi anda akan mat-]

[Naruto !] Seru seorang Kunoichi berambut pirang dari Desa Suna menyela ucapan Naruto.

" ** _Kishou Tensei_** " Nenek Chiyo memulai jutsu nya seketika muncul pendar biru terang perwujudan Kinjutsu Nenek Chiyo diatas perut Gaara .

Temari datang bersama Kankuro dan Baki. [Apa yang telah terjadi disini ?]

Naruto hanya terdiam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

[G-Gaara apakah Bijuu –nya telah diambil ? ]Tanya getir Temari, lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menarik kerah baju Naruto [Jawab Naruto !]

[Temari tenanglah, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto !] Lerai Kankuro.

Dalam diam Temari mengutuk Hokage yang telah mengirim ninja lemah seperti Naruto. Awalnya Temari mengirim surat permonan ke seluruh Desa Besar Shinobi akan tetapi semua bungkam seakan takut dengan Akatsuki ditambah lagi akibat kejadian gagalnya ujian Chunin yang berlangsung di Konoha hal itu cukup kuat untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa Desa lain bungkam ketika Sunagakure meminta bantuan, disaat harapan itu hampir putus dia melihat satu Shinobi yang dapat ia harapakan akan tetapi disaat Shinobi itu mendekat harapan itu memudar tak bersisa sekan-akan Kami-sama sedang mengejeknya, bagaimana tidak bantuan itu adalah seorang Shinobi yang terkenal di seluruh Negara Elemental bukan karena kuat atau apa, melainkan dia satu-satunya Shinobi berpangkat Genin dalam usia 21 tahun. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala semua Shinobi ketika melihat Naruto.

LEMAH.

Dan sekarang Temari mengutuk kebodohan nya sendiri akibat mengijinkan Naruto mengambil alih misi ini sedangkan dia harus mengurus Desa yang hancur karena ulah salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

[Sial... ] umpat parau Nenek Chiyo yang kehabisan chakra membuyarkan lamunan temari.

Tiba-tiba dua telapak tangan muncul di depan mata Nenek Chiyo.

[Mohon gunakanlah chakra milik ku, anda bisa melakukannya kan Baa-chan ?] Pinta pemilik kedua tangan itu.

Mata Temari melebar melihat itu. [Bukankah kau tidak memiliki chakra ?] 'Apakah kau itu bodoh dan itu akan membuatmu mati.'

Seakan mengetahui apa yang Temari pikirkan, Naruto melihat nya sekilas lalu tersenyum lebar. [Aku punya Temari-chan meskipun tidak sebanyak Shinobi pada umumnya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. ]

[Tu-tunggu biar aku saja, aku punya kapasitas normal yang dapat membantu. ]. Bagaimanapun juga Temari tahu bahwa Kinjutsu akan membunuh siapapun pengguna nya.

[Jangan ... kau satu-satunya keluarga yang Gaara miliki. Aku pikir Gaara juga sependapat denganku. ] Naruto tetap gigih akan keinginan nya.

[Kenapa kau bersikeras menolong orang yang bukan dari desamu ?] tanya Nenek Chiyo kepada Naruto.

[Karena aku LEMAH.] Jawaban yang Naruto berikan membuat semua mata para Shinobi disana mendelik tak percaya. Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. [Aku hanyalah seorang Shinobi lemah, payah dan bodoh yang tidak memiliki derajat maupun posisi di mata Elemental Shinobi. Kalau memang keselamatan dan nyawaku ini adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk memastikan kesejahteraan Desa Sunagakure, bukan nya itu harga yang sepadan ? Kalau memang aku harus mati. ]

Cukup sudah. Temari tak dapat berbicara apa-apa ketika melihat untaian kata penuh keyakinan yang keluar dari mulut Shinobi yang dia anggap lemah sebelumnya. Dia memang lemah tapi Tekad nya untuk menolong Gaara tak dapat diragukan lagi.

[Baiklah. Letakkan tanganmu diatas tanganku. ] Ucap Nenek Chiyo. Sesuai dengan perintah Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan nya. Saat itu juga pendar biru yang tadinya redup kini mulai bersinar terang lagi.[Uggh...] Naruto merasa semua Chakranya terhisap dengan sangat cepat.

'Naruto.' Batin Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan.

Nenek Chiyo menyunggingkan senyum tulus diwajah tua nya. [Aku senang bahwa orang sepertimu telah muncul di dunia Shinobi, yang diciptakan oleh orang tua bodoh seperti kami. Semua yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi sekarang pada akhirnya aku mampu melakukan hal yang benar. Dan Naruto aku mohon kepadamu, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti rasa sakit yang diterima Gaara. Kumohon ... lindungilah Gaara. ]

 _ **Brruukh.**_

Setelah berkata seperti itu tubuh Nenek Chiyo dan Naruto ambruk seketika.

[NARUTO , CHIYO-OBAASAN ! ] Teriak Temari, Kankuro dan Baki secara bersamaan.

...

"Akibat Kinjutsu itulah tubuhmu yang berada di Masa ini sekarat. " Jelas Madara ketika semua gambaran kecil tentang kehidupan nya di sini berakhir.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kehidupan ku disini tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika aku ber- reinkarnasi , aku tetap tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua ku sendiri. " Naruto mengusap kasar air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Akan tetapi, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Tugasku hanya menggagalkan rencanamu setelah itu aku akan mengurus sisanya." Lanjut Naruto penuh tekad.

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengar itu.

"Sekarang aku akan mulai melatihmu untuk mengontrol semua kekuatanku termasuk kendali penuh akan inti chakra Shinju. Sekedar pemberitahuan satu hari di dunia nyata sama dengan satu tahun disini."

"t-tunggu aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. "

 _ **Jleebb.**_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang Susano'o menembus perut Naruto.

"Mulai. " ucap datar Madara.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Sedikit ? iyalah ini masih Prolog. Aku tahu cerita ini mungkin tidak bagus dimata readers sekalian, tapi bagi mereka yang merasa fic ini menarik tolong kasih **komentar** dan **kritik** nya. Berlanjut atau tidaknya itu semua tergantung pada kalian.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

 _ **Re-kun**_ Out Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re-kun**_ coming,

A/N: Sebelumnya saya ingin berimprov dengan imajinasi saya sendiri, para character disini sedikit berbeda dengan anime. Jika ingin tahu, ini List character yang berbeda tersebut.

Izana Wistaria _a.k.a_ Namikaze Naruto

Ameno Naruto _a.k.a_ Ameno

Sanae Uzumaki (O.C) _a.k.a_ Mito (child version)

Search aja di GUGEL, ok.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

Warning : terlalu mainstream, typo dimana-mana, sangat OOC.

 **Re-Incarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Not Me (Masashi Kishimoto)**

"Ameno bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini ?"

Seorang gadis bermata coklat muda terang ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian ninja medis yang berasal dari Sunagakure, kemampuan nya dalam dunia Iryo-nin (Ninja Medis) mungkin tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Tsunade Senju, tapi saat ini situasi Sunagakure dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk meminta bantuan kepada Shinobi medis nomor satu di Elemental Shinobi itu.

Akan tetapi setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda pirang sang pahlawan Sunagakure yang ia tahu telah mengorbankan keselamatan nya untuk membawa kembali Kazekage –nya dia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki demi menyelamatkan pemuda ini.

"Maaf kan hamba Kazekage-sama, sampai saat ini kondisi Naruto-sama tidak menunjukkan kemajuan, selain detak jantung nya yang kembali normal. " Jawab Ameno dengan keringat yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dahi putih miliknya. Dia takut jika semua usaha yang ia lakukan selama seminggu lamanya ini tak bisa memuaskan sang Kazekage muda.

Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang saat ini terbaring dengan lemah di hadapan nya. Melihat teman pertamanya tergeletak lemah membuat mata Gaara memanas, dia benci ketika dulu dia berjanji akan membantunya jika Naruto dalam keadaan sulit, tapi lihat sekarang Shinobi yang terkenal Lemah ini lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya tak peduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri dia tetap menolongnya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"jika kau membutuhkan apapun untuk kesehatan Naruto segera datanglah kepadaku, aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhi semuanya. "

"Hai'..." Ameno menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat.

 **The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"Hahaha... rasakan itu perjaka tua. " Tawa Naruto menggelegar di dimensi buatan Madara ini.

Madara mengumpat kesal di dalam hati 'Cih... sialan bocah ini.' Madara mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit akibat tendangan keras Naruto. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada Shinobi yang mengincar bokong indah miliknya ini. Batin Narsis Madara.

"Aku akan serius kali ini bocah. " Madara merapal jutsu andalan nya.

' **Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju'** Muncul patung Buddha raksasa dengan ribuan tangan dibelakangnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Ho~ Kau serius ingin melawanku dengan jutsu rendahan itu ? tolong hargai sedikit kemampuanku." ejek Naruto.

Madara menyeringai mendengar itu "Masih belum... **Susano'o** " Patung Buddha itu terselimuti oleh armour biru yang membuat ketahanan dan daya serang jutsu sebelumnya bertambah berkali-lipat.

"Sugoi... boleh aku mencoba jutsumu ?" Naruto merapal segel dengan cepat. Muncul sebuah bayangan Shinigami mirip Susano'o yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, hanya saja bayangan ini sedikit gelap dan ledakan chakra yang dihasilkan mampu menghentikan energi alam yang berada disekitarnya. Bayang itu merapal jutsu persis dengan apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan saat ini.

" **Tengai Shinsei** " tiba-tiba dimensi yang sebelumnya terang menjadi gelap akibat sebongkah Meteor yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas Madara.

Madara tak tinggal diam melihat itu, memfokuskan matanya menuju Meteor yang dibuat Naruto dia mengucapkan jutsu nya. " **Jikukan Idou** " tiba-tiba Meteor itu lenyap tak bersisa. Membuat Madara menyeringai puas melihat hasil jutsunya tersebut sebelum-

" **Fujutsu Kyuin** " Tanpa Madara ketahui Naruto telah berdiri di belakangnya, jutsu yang telah diucapkan Naruto adalah Jutsu andalan miliknya sendiri yaitu menyerap Ninjutsu musuh dengan melakukan kontak dengan musuhnya. Madara terkecoh dengan meteor yang dibuat Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sehingga membuat Naruto dengan mudah melancarkan serangannya.

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya kini Naruto telah melanjutkan serangannya lagi " Jika sedekat ini mungkin akan lebih terasa... **Onmyouton : Hikari no Tsuki** " sebuah bulatan hitam kecil melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Madara yang masih ber-syok ria menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto. 'celaka..Ini lebih buruk daripada meteor tadi.' Umpat panik Madara melihat bulatan kecil itu berhenti tepat di depan dadanya dalam kondisi ia sendiri melayang akibat patung Buddha kayu beserta armour birunya lenyap diserap Naruto, bulatan hitam kecil itu menghilang berganti cahaya putih terang yang seakan-akan menusuk kedua bola matanya secara langsung, jutsu itu berakhir dengan ledakan besar disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan Madara. "Aaarghh...!"

 ** _Bruukh_**

Madara terjatuh dengan tubuh penuh luka disana sini, meskipun begitu dia tetap terbangun dan memandang Naruto yang kini sedang dalam bersidekap dan menampakkan wajah datarnya 'dia benar-benar mirip diriku hanya saja... dia kuat. ' Madara tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang sekarang.

.

Naruto mengerti kenapa Madara bisa sekuat itu. Tempat ini memberi jawaban dari semua rahasia kekuatan Madara, dia sama seperti Shinobi yang lain hanya saja latihan yang dijalaninya lebih 'Gila', karena dimensi ini memiliki waktu yang lebih lambat dengan suhu udara yang sangat panas campurkan kedua hal itu maka kau akan mendapat kontrol chakra yang mengagumkan dalam waktu singkat.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya. " ucap Madara.

"Secepat itukah ?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, berada tujuh tahun disini bersama Madara membuat ia mengenal lebih jauh siapa sosok di depan nya ini.

"Hn, sepertinya. " tubuh Madara perlahan mulai memudar seiring dengan gelapnya dimensi ini.

" Aku selalu hidup sendirian, selalu merasa benci ketika ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Selama ini aku telah berada dijalan yang salah. Tapi aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Sekarang mungkin kau akan berjalan sendiri dan mewujudkan impian yang kita harapkan bersama, tak peduli kau akan mengambil jalan seperti apa, aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto, semoga kau berhasil. "

Naruto memandang wajah Madara yang sedang tersenyum tulus kearah nya "Aku benci mengakui hal ini tapi kau benar-benar Shinobi terhebat yang pernah aku temui. Terima kasih Madara, aku harap kau tetap mengawasiku dari sana. Aku berjanji akan mewujudkan impian kita." Madara merasa kini ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan menyerahkan pada Shinobi didepannya ini.  
Dengan ini semua pandangan Naruto menggelap, tanda bahwa kini ia akan segera tersadar di dunia barunya.

 **-0-**

Ameno duduk tepat disamping tubuh Naruto, perlahan dia melihat setiap lekuk wajah pria pirang ini. Bukan untuk masalah kesehatan ataupun sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Melainkan untuk ...-err meneliti.. yah meneliti, melihat wajah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri membuat ia semakin leluasa untuk menjamah setiap inchi dari wajah tampan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku ?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, tak ayal itu membuat Ameno langsung mengalami serangan jantung mendadak. "K-kau ...?!" Ameno masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Naruto yang telah berhasil duduk dengan susah payah kini mencoba memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku?"

"K-kau!"

"Ya?"

Ameno masih mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya namun tetap ia tidak dapat melakukan nya ketika seseorang maju dan menampar muka Naruto.

 _ **Plaaak**_

"NGAAAH."

Naruto memegangi pipinya mencoba mengurangi sengatan pedih di pipi kanan nya yang mulai memerah, wajahnya bergerak ke posisi semula dan mata birunya kini sedang memandang pelaku penamparan tadi. "Temari-chan..."

Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, dengan tatapan mata tajam seolah ingin menenggelamkan pria didepannya ini. "Aku kira setelah kau sekarat kau akan sedikit lebih mengerti tentang keadaan disekitarmu, tapi lihat apa yang kudapat ? baru sadar kau langsung ingin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadap ninja medis terbaik Sunagakure. Cih, Tidak kusangka selain bodoh kau juga mesum. "

"Tapi... Temari-chan aku bener-benar gak ngerti aku salah apa. "

 _ **Twitch**_

Muncul urat kesal didahi Temari. "Baka Naruto-nii." Umpat kesal Temari kepada orang yang sekarang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu.

"N-Naruto-sama... sebaiknya anda berbaring sebentar, a-aku akan segera mengambilkan pakaian. " cicit seorang gadis di sebelah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu sekarang sedang membeku di tempat, dia mengintip apa yang tersisa dibalik selimutnya dan ketika mengetahui tak terdapat sehelai benangpun disana, hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah di nodai. "

Temari benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya kali ini, hanya dengan satu segel tangan dia men-summon Kipas Raksasa miliknya. "BAKA ANIKI..!"

Melihat itu, Naruto melebarkan matanya, hei siapa orang bodoh yang ingin merasakan Kipas Indah dari Temari. "T-Tunggu Temari-chan, aku sedang sakit lho, aku juga belum minum Bodrex, li-lihat demamku juga belum turun!"

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" Dengan sekali ayunan Kipas milik Temari mengalirkan udara disekitarnya menuju kepada Naruto.

"Kyaaaa..!" Naruto menjerit secara reflek sebelum ia mengetahui ada yang janggal dari kejadian barusan. "Are..? Kok nggak sakit? " Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Temari sebelum pengelihatan nya terhalang oleh sesuatu. "Pasir..?"

Gaara yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka tak sanggup menghentikan getar kecil di bahunya untuk menahan tawa. 'Baru sadar kau langsung menghangatkan semua keadaan disekitarmu, kau memang istimewa Namikaze Naruto.'

"G-Gaara... sejak kapan kau berada disana ?"

"Sejak Naruto sadar tadi. Sudahlah lupakan, singkirkan kipas itu. " Perintah Gaara, menoleh kepada Naruto ia mengatakan rasa yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "Cuma perasaanku atau memang kau memang sudah mengetahui aku berada disana sejak tadi ?"

"Oh... itu. " Naruto menunjuk pasir yang berada di jendela bagian dalam. "Tadi saat aku pertama bangun disana tidak terdapat pasir namun ketika aku berusaha untuk duduk aku melihat pasir itu sudah berada disana dan satu-satunya di desa ini yang menggunakan Shunsin seperti itu hanya satu orang." Jelas Naruto.

Temari dan Gaara langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya, saat itu juga mereka membatin secara bersamaan.

'Benarkah ini kau, Naruto?'

 **-0-**

 **Konohagakure : Hokage Residence**

Terlihat Kushina dan Minato yang sedang duduk bersama kedua anak mereka Menma dan Mito. Namikaze Mito, gadis ini sangat mirip dengan ibunya, wajah bulat, rambut merah darah yang menjadi ciri khas Uzumaki hanya saja mata sapphire biru nya yang membuat ia sedikit berbeda dengan sang ibu. Semua terlihat seperti harmonisasi keluarga pada umumnya bahagia dan penuh canda, sampai pertanyaan dari putri bungsu mereka mengakhiri semua itu.

"Ano..ne, Kaa-chan apakah Mito punya kakak celain Menma-nii ?" tanya si kecil menatap polos ibunya yang saat ini sedang terkejut.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kushina."K-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bukankah hanya Menma kakakmu ?"

Mito memegang dagu kecilnya menggunakan tangan mungilnya, pandangannya mengarah keatas seperti mengingat sesuatu."Etoo, biasanya pada caat malam hari Mito tidak bisa tidur datang ceorang Onii-chan mirip Tou-chan tapi dia lebih tampan, Onii-chan itu celalu memegang tangan Mito lalu mengelus kepala Mito hingga Mito bica tidur." Jelas Mito dengan menutup mata dan mengembangkan senyum diwajah kecilnya, seakan dia ingat bagaiman kehangatan yang ia rasakan waktu itu.

"Ahahaha... apakah saat itu Tou-chan menakutimu Mito-chan?" Tanya Minato berusaha mengalihkan pikiran milik Mito. Otak cerdas Minato berputar, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan pada putrinya.

Namun sayang ternyata sifat keras kepala milik ibunya lebih dominan pada darah sang bungsu. "Bukan! Mito yakin itu bukan Tou-chan!" Teriak Mito keras.

"Bagimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Menma yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Rambut." Jawab singkat sang bungsu.

"Hah?! Rambut?" Tanya kakak dan orang tuanya bersamaan.

Mito menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Mou...iyaa... rambut milik Onii-chan itu cangat lembut, tidak ceperti punya Menma-nii dan Tou-chan."

Sontak jawaban itu membuat mereka memikirkan satu nama.

Naruto.

Siapa lagi seorang yang hampir mirip dengan sang ayah selain dia, rambut kuning halus, wajah tampan melebihi sang ayah, hanya satu diantara seluruh Konoha selain Minato yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan." Minato berdiri dan bersiap kabur dari pertanyaan sibungsu.

"T-tunggu..."

"A-aku juga ada sparring dengan Sai dan Sakura, Kaa-chan aku pamit dulu. Jaa." Menma juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang ayah.

Kemudian tercipta sebuah kilat kuning dan daun-daun yang terbang oleh angin disusul dengan teriakan membahana milik sang ibu.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUA -TTEBANE!"

 **.**

 **Konohagakure : Dango's Shop**

Di salah satu kedai makanan yang terdapat di Konoha, beberapa Shinobi terlihat sering berada disini entah itu untuk sekedar merasakan nikmatnya Dango maupun menghabiskan waktu bersama teman sesama Shinobi Konoha.

Seorang Kunoichi dengan rambut panjang acak sebahu dan hitam, dan ia memiliki mata yang sangat unik yang berwarna merah, dengan cincin tambahan di dalamnya mirip dengan Rinnegan, meskipun garis-nya tak sebanyak rinenggan. Dia memakai make-up yang terdiri dari lipstik merah dan pewarna pinggir mata warna ungu. Pakaian biasa nya terdiri dari blus baju besi jala merah dengan hanya lengan kanan terlihat. Selama ini bahan yang sangat luas yang menyerupai perban dengan pola di atasnya mirip dengan duri mawar. Tangan dan paha atas juga dibungkus perban dan dia memakai pelindung dahi Konoha serta sandal shinobi biasa.

Yuhi Kurenai

Begitulah ia dipanggil, Kunoichi berparas cantik nan jelita ini banyak di incar oleh Shinobi lain untuk dijadikan kekasih, namun dia selalu menolaknya dengan halus, bukan berarti dia sok jual mahal atau apalah-apalah, melainkan hatinya telah dicuri oleh seorang Shinobi seangkatan nya dulu. Pemuda yang selalu ceria, bodoh dan menyenangkan, Namikaze Naruto. Meskipun dulu mereka satu angkatan, entah karena terlalu bodoh atau lemahnya sang pemuda hingga sekarang dia masih tetap seorang genin, berbeda dengan dirinya sekarang yang sudah berstatus sebagai Jounin pembimbing.

Namun Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang hanya bisa ia deskripsikan dengan dua kata: (Teka-teki). Satu eksistensi yang merubah semua prasangka yang Kurenai miliki atas apa yang seharusnya disebut sebagai seorang Shinobi lemah. Dia telah melihat dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana shinobi yang masih remaja itu menunjukkan keahliannya dalam persoalan menyembunyikan fakta bahkan mempermainkan kebenaran. Hanya saja, semua tipuan yang dia buat tak pernah ditujukan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Mulai dari memastikan kelangsungan gencatan senjata antara Konoha dan Sunagakure, bahkan sampai melindungi tiga Shinobi bersaudara putra Kazekage yang hanya membantu atasannya karena mereka diancam oleh Orochimaru, Naruto melakukan semua itu dengan membahayakan keselamatan bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Dan Kurenai tak bisa mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan begitu mudah, seakan-akan menyelamatkan orang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari. Lalu ia tersadar. Namikaze Naruto pada dasarnya adalah orang sangat [Serakah], tapi bisakah Kurenai menyebutnya seperti itu kalau deskripsi [Keserakahan] Naruto adalah hasrat untuk membantu dan menolong sebanyak mungkin orang, tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya sendiri yang akan menjadi korban? Bisakah Kurenai menyebut Naruto sebagai orang yang sebenarnya [Sangat Serakah], kalau [Keserakahan] pemuda itu selalu ditujukan untuk menguntungkan orang lain, tapi hampir selalu merugikan dirinya sendiri?

Tak ayal, jalan fikir semacam itu mulai membuat Kurenai jatuh hati pada Shinobi pirang itu.

Jika dihadapkan dengan laki-laki pemilik mata biru langit yang selalu bersinar tanpa pamrih itu, maka Kurenai, seorang Kunoichi yang memegang peranan Jounin Pembimbing dalam sebuah Team, tak ada bedanya dengan seorang gadis remaja yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Di hadapan Shinobi lemah berjiwa mulia yang selalu mementingkan orang lain itu, Kurenai merasa bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang gadis egois yang tak pantas disukai.

...Kurenai tidak mengerti kenapa pikiran itu membuat rongga dadanya seakan-akan menyempit sampai setiap tarikan napasnya menjadi sesak dan sakit.

 _ **Pluk!**_ Seorang menepuk bahu kanannya, membuat Kurenai terlepas dari lamunannya."Masih memikirkannya heh ?" Ucap sang pelaku.

"Oh Anko, dimana Yugao ?" respon Kurenai.

Sedangkan Anko hanya mendesah pelan mengetahui sahabatnya akan terus menghindar jika disindir mengenai hubungan pribadinya. "Dia masih berada di Menara Hokage, melaporkan hasil misinya." Anko berjalan menuju kursi di depan Kurenai .

"Kesampingkan dulu soal Yugao, aku ingin tahu apakah ada perkembangan antara kau dan Naruto dan jangan coba-coba mengelak atau kau ingin aku melaporkan hal ini kepada Yugao." Ancam Anko.

"J-jangan... kumohon! Kau akan membuatnya bersedih." Kurenai mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan..." Anko menggerakkan dagunya menantang.

"Etto... aku bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu dan dia mengajak ku kemari lalu kita pulang masing-masing, tamat." Jelas Kurenai sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah memerah, melihat sang sahabat yang tetap terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasannya itu membuat Kurenai mendongakkan wajahnya dan dia tengah mendapati Anko menggeram dengan tangan terkepal. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kurenai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"ada yang salah gundulmu itu!" semprot Anko jengkel. "Ayolah kau bukan anak kecil lagi, jika kau terus diam seperti ini si bodoh itu tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Tapi..."

"...kuakui aku tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu dengan Naruto, tapi ingat meskipun dia bodoh dia memiliki wajah yang menawan dan juga kudengar sang Senju terakhir juga berusaha mendekatinya." Anko memasukkan Dango kedalam mulutnya sabil berbicara.

Mata Kurenai melebar, dia tahu siapa yang Anko maksud. Jika dibanding dengan Kunoichi lain didesa ini mungkin dia masih memiliki rasa percaya diri tapi ... Tsunade Senju dia salah satu legenda Sannin yang memegang title Iryou-Nin Master dengan kemampuan tak terbantahkan hal itu dibuktikan dengan kesehatan tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti usia 20 tahun (abaikan usia aslinya yang mungkin kini sudah menginjak kepala 5 :v) dan yang paling membuat rasa percaya diri Kurenai semakin menciut adalah kedua 'Boing-Boing' milik Tsunade yang sangat tidak mungkin ditandingi oleh siapapun.

"K-kau b-bercandakan Anko?" Tanya getir Kurenai.

Anko menyeringai kecil "Bercanda ?! kau pernah dengar shinobi bernama Dan Kato mantan Tsunade-Hime yang meninggal saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke tiga?"

"i-iya, apa hubungan nya dia dengan ini ?" Kurenai semakin takut entah kenapa dia merasa hal yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya setelah ini terasa seperti racun berbisa milik Orochimaru.

"Selain wajah keduanya yang hampir mirip, kudengar Tsunade-Hime memakaikan kalung milik mantan kekasihnya itu kepada Naruto." Anko melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat tubuh Kurenai semakin mematung. "Lebih parahnya lagi mereka pernah melakukan hal itu di kantor rumah sakit milik Tsuna-...,Hei Kurenai ! Bangun!" Terlalu asyik mengerjai sang Sahabat hingga ia melupakan keadaannya saat ini yang tengah pingsan dengan mata memutih akibat shock berat mengetahui Naruto-nya tengah berselingkuh dengan perawan tua.

'hal itu yang kumaksud adalah waktu kalung itu dipasangkan.'

 **-0-**

 **Sunagakure : Gate**

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Naruto, jika kau butuh bantuan katakan padaku, aku akan berusaha membantumu." Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk berjabat tangan.

Naruto tersenyum tulus mendengar itu. "Jadilah Kazekage yang hebat Gaara, hanya dengan hal itu kau sudah sangat membantuku." Menjabat tangan sang Kazekage muda.

"Hm, akan aku usahakan." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari Naruto-nii, ingat kau juga punya tiga saudara di Sunagakure." Ucap Temari sangat ingin menahan Naruto lebih lama disini.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Temari dan menepuk pelan puncak Kunoichi Elit Sunagakure itu. "Pasti, aku akan kemari Temari-chan, tapi kali ini aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha dan melaporkan misiku."

 _ **Greeb**_

Temari menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tegap orang yang telah ia anggap kakak entah sejak kapan itu, membuat Naruto sedikit menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. "Hei-hei Temari adalah Jounin elit desa lho, apa tidak malu bersikap seperti ini ?"

"Hiks.. biarkan tetap seperti ini sebentar." Naruto membalas pelukan Temari, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin kembali ke desa terkutuk itu." Jawab marah Kankuro yang selama tiga hari ini memendam pertanyaan yang mengandung rasa benci amat besar kepada desa beserta pemimpin nya itu, bagi Kankuro seorang Shinobi seperti Naruto adalah panutan, akan tetapi Konoha memperlakukan nya seperti layaknya pecundang yang hanya mampu membersihkan halaman depan kuil milik Daimyo negara Api, Kankuro yakin pasti dalam misi kali ini Konoha tak ingin mengharapkan Naruto kembali ke Desa.

Naruto melayangkan arah pandangan nya menuju sang penerus Kugutsu itu. "Karena disanalah aku lahir, disana pula aku bertemu orang-orang hebat yang telah membantuku hingga sejauh ini dan juga aku masih memiliki adik kecil yang saat ini pasti sedang menungguku."

"Bukan kah dulu kau telah diusir dari Clan oleh Hokage sialan itu karena membela kami ?" Ucap Kankuro berusaha mengubah jalan pemikiran Naruto.

"Dengar Kankuro, jika seorang Ayah memukul anaknya itu disebut sebagai hukuman, akan tetapi jika pukulan itu dilakukan oleh orang lain maka hal itu sudah dianggap sebagai tindakan kejahatan." Naruto merasakan Temari semakin erat memeluknya.

"Bukankah begitu ? sebuah ikatan darah." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat shock semua Shinobi yang mendengar hal itu. Semua Shinobi yang berada disitu menelan ludah mendengar jawaban dari seorang Shinobi yang terkenal lemah namu penuh dengan kejutan itu. Entah terbuat dari apa hati mulia Shinobi yang telah mereka anggap sebagai pahlawan Sunagakure tersebut.

Kankuro terdiam seribu bahasa tak sanggup berkata apa-apa sebelum suara Naruto mengusiknya. "Jadilah Kugutsu master melampaui Nenek Chiyo dan Sasori hingga kau dapat melindungi Gaara dan Temari serta seluruh Desa, aku yakin kau pasti mampu melakukan nya."

Kankuro mengusap pelan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir tanpa ia sadari. "Aku janji, aku pasti akan melampaui mereka Aniki dan pada saat itu terwujud aku ingin kau yang mengatakan nya bukan orang lain."

"Aku tunggu saat itu." Naruto melepas pelukan Temari dan melihat sang Kunoichi masih tetap menangis, membersihkan air mata milik temari menggunakan ibu jarinya. "...aku menyayangimu aniki." Ucap lemah Temari.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Temari-chan."

Setelah dirasa selesai Naruto melihat seorang Kunoichi dibalik kerumunan para Shinobi yang mengantar kepergian Naruto, lalu Naruto menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. "Aku pergi Gaara, sebelum itu aku ingin mengingatkanmu, jaga **dia** , suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya dari Sunagakure."

"Hn, akan aku jaga **dia** sampai saat itu tiba."

 **-0-**

 **Amegakure : Pain's Tower.**

Amegakure (Amegakure no Sato; Secara harfiah berarti "Desa Tersembunyi oleh Hujan")adalah sebuah desa tersembunyi dan industri sangat kecil yang terletak di negara yang tidak disebutkan namanya. Arsitekturnya terdiri dari beberapa gedung pencakar langit logam dengan pipa saluran terhubung ke seluruh desa dan banyak kabel listrik di sekitarnya. Seperti namanya, hujan hampir terus-menerus turun karena badai di atas desa. Semua air tampaknya berakhir di sebuah danau besar yang mengelilingi desa. Sejumlah desa kecil juga mengelilingi Amegakure.

Ada banyak ninja dari desa ini yang merupakan pengguna genjutsu terampil. Desa ini adalah sebuah desa tersembunyi yang satu persatu meningkatkan kemampuan shinobi nya, pada gilirannya bekerja keluar dengan teknik asli. Mereka juga mengembangkan teknik pembunuhan, mendapatkan banyak permintaan dari luar negeri karena ini.

Disalah satu menara teritinggi di desa ini para Shinobi percaya disitu adalah tempat Dewa yang sedang mengatur seluruh sistem pemerintahan Desa, selain tempat yang tinggi dan juga terlarang bagi semua shinobi tempat ini tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun disinilah sang pemimpin Akatsuki tinggal.

"Sasori telah mati ditangan para ninja Konoha." Ucap makhluk seperti tumbuhan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Hm." Jawab datar sang pemimpin Akatsuki.

Disudut ruangan yang gelap terlihat seseorang memakai topeng dengan satu lubang mata duduk dengan santainya, sambil memainkan cincin. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku dapat bergabung dengan Akatsuki sekarang? " dia melemparkan cincin itu ke atas menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Tobi adalah anak baik..." entah disengaja atau tidak, cincin itu gagal ia tangkap kembali.

"...Oops"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Continued

A/N : Maaf Cuma sedikit, soalnya saya habis ... yah biasalah hitam putih masa muda, dan juga terima kasih atas reviewnya, saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dan akhir kata ...

Terima kasih telah membaca.

 _ **Re-kun**_ Out Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Re-kun**_ coming,

H-Halo... maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah lama tidak update, jika fic kali ini sangat jelek itu karena saya mengerjakannya disela-sela waktu kerja, jadi mohon maaf jika tidak dapat memuaskan para readers.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas review pada chapter sebelumnya dan selamat membaca.

Warning : terlalu mainstream, typo dimana-mana, sangat OOC.

 **Re-Incarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Not Me (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **This Way!**

 **Konohagakure.**

Udara Konoha disini tak jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa Naruto hirup di dimensi sebelumnya, banyak yang tak bisa ia jelaskan kenapa nasib yang ia terima berbeda dengan kehidupan sebelumnya, bukankah lebih mudah jika nasibnya sama dengan kehidupan sebelumnya setidaknya dia berpikir bahwa semua yang tidak ia inginkan seperti kematian Hokage ke3 dan kematian Jiraiya. Namun sekali lagi tuhan lah yang menentukan dan ia hanya bisa menerima. Sungguh ironi.

Mengenai beberapa hal yang berbeda ia dapat mengetahui seluruh sisa ingatan Naruto yang tinggal di Dimensi ini karena bantuan dari Dimensi buatan Madara, setiap hari setelah selesai acara bunuh-bunuhan yang disebut 'latihan' oleh Madara, selalu muncul beberapa kepingan ingatan milik Naruto yang berada disini. Seperti:

-Naruto adalah Genin seangkatan dengan Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma dll.

-Shisui Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha merupakan sahabat karib Naruto sedari kecil.

-Tsunade Senju cucu dari Hokage pertama ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang selama ini melindungi Naruto dari beberapa percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Danzo dan para tetua bau tanah lain nya.

-Yuhi Kurenai dan Yugao Uzuki merupakan Kunoichi yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan fakta yang tidak berubah adalah:

-Hancurnya Uzushiogakure.

-Pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi.

-Jiraiya dan Hokage ke 3 telah meninggal akibat menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam perut Menma.

-Kaburnya Sasuke Uchiha.

-Teror yang dilakukan Akatsuki.

Terakhir yang belum ia mengerti adalah Orang tuanya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Minato dan Kushina hingga tega melakukan itu semua, bukankah jika ingin membunuh dirinya hal itu bisa dilakukan oleh Minato sendiri dengan mudah. Naruto yakin pasti ada maksud lain dari sikap kedua Orang tuanya itu.

"N-naru..." Ucap seorang Kunoichi menyadarkan Naruto dari semua beban pikiran nya.

"Oh Ku-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurenai.

 _ **Bruukh**_

Bukan malah menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan kini sang Kunoichi malah menjatuhkan dirinya dan menangis lemah dalam pelukan Naruto.

"H-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan sikap gadis didepan nya ini.

"Baka, kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahukan apapun kepadaku." Jawab parau Kurenai yang masih setia dengan pelukan nya.

Naruto mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya sambil tersenym aneh,"E-etto, aku mengunjungi temanku yang berada di luar desa." Jawab Naruto sekena nya.

Kurenai melepaskan pelukan nya dan memasang muka cemberut yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Naruto.

'Kawaii, kenapa aku baru sadar ada makhluk super imut seperti ini di Konoha.' Batin nista Naruto.

"Kau bohong." Ucap Kurenai sambil menatap mata biru sapphire milik Naruto.

Lagi! Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang miliknya dan tersenyum lima jari, "Hihihi, bagaimana kau tahu jika aku berbohong?"

"Aku tahu kau pergi ke Desa Suna untuk menjalankan misi dari Hokage."

"Jika sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?"

Kurenai yang mendengar jawaban polos dari Naruto menghela nafas nya lemah lalu ia teringat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Anko kemarin.

' _Ayolah kau bukan anak kecil lagi, jika kau terus diam seperti ini si bodoh itu tidak akan pernah mengerti_.'

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian nya Kurenai berusaha mengatakan hal yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan saat tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, "Aku khawatir, Saking khawatirnya, aku sampai tidak tidur selama tiga hari, tahu...!" Ucap lirih Kurenai yang masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Raut wajah kalem Naruto seketika berubah mengeras hal itu sontak membuat Kurenai sedikit memucat ketakutan, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya, "Tidak tidur tiga hari kau bilang... ?"

Menelan ludahnya Kurenai mengangguk kan kepalanya perlahan dia merutuki kebodohan nya sendiri.

Tapi Kurenai lagi-lagi tak diberi kesempatan bahkan untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri karena Naruto telah menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kedua lutut Kurenai dan punggungnya sebelum menggendong gadis bermata merah itu dalam sebuah buaian.

"N-Naru?!" Rona merah padam di wajah Kurenai mencapai kekuatan penuh, dan jika menilik panas wajahnya, Jounin spesialis Genjutsu itu sangat yakin kalau ubun-ubunnya pasti sudah mendidih dan mengeluarkan uap. "A-apa yang kau—!"

"Jangan berontak," Naruto mengomel halus sambil memperbaiki posisi Kurenai dengan mengambungnya sedikit, membuat kepala gadis itu sekarang bersandar ke bahunya. Naruto menatap mata merah milik Kurenai seraya mengucapkan satu perintah singkat. "Tutup matamu."

Seusai perintah itu dilaksanakan, Naruto cuma perlu menunggu sampai sepuluh hitungan sampai dengkuran halus terdengar dari sang Kunoichi, "Dasar... mengkhawatirkanku sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu aku juga yang dibuat khawatir?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Kurenai, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat adegan opera sabun barusan.

"Wow, kau lihat itu Kotetsu mereka sangat serasi, aku benar-benar berharap memiliki wajah seperti Naruto-sama agar bisa mengencani Anko-chan, Hei Kotetsu kau mendengarkanku, kan?" Tanya Izumo kepada partner pribadinya dalam urusan menjaga gerbang Konoha, Izumo merasa kesal karena diacuhkan oleh partnernya itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada sang partner. "Hei –"

Namun naas sang partner kini telah pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

.

 **XXX**

 **Hokage's Tower.**

Minato memandang beberapa kertas yang berisi laporan dari Naruto dengan seksama, "Jadi... menurut laporan misimu, kau berhasil membawa Kazekage kembali ke suna dengan selamat, namun hal itu dibayar mahal dengan hilangnya nyawa seorang tetua desa, begitu?" Ucap Minato menyimpulkan hasil laporan misi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Benar." Jawab Naruto singkat yang kini menundukkan kepalanya hormat didepan sang Hokage.

Minato berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan memandang Naruto datar,"Baiklah sepertinya misimu berhasil kali ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu menjadi chunin seperti yang aku janjikan, sebab misi yang kau jalankan menyebabkan hilangnya nyawa orang penting Sunagakure."

Naruto benar-benar paham kenapa Minato berkata seperti itu, "Hamba mengerti, Hokage-sama."

Menghela nafasnya singkat Minato memejamkan matanya,"Berhentilah menjadi Shinobi." Nada dingin itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir Minato.

Mata Naruto melebar, "Maaf apa hamba salah dengar?" Tanya Naruto berusaha memastikan.

Minato membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Desa dari balik jendela tempat ia bekerja, "Dunia Shinobi terlalu beresiko untuk ukuran shinobi lemah sepertimu, kau lihat misi yang kau jalani telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dan hal itu tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Kage manapun yang mengirimkan bantuan kepada desa lain." Minato terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapan nya,"Begitu pula denganku, aku tidak menginginkan hal buruk seperti itu terulang kembali."

"Lemah ya..."Gumam Naruto, yang tidak begitu terdengar oleh Minato."Hm?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam,"Anda benar, Shinobi yang lemah memang hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah yang tidak seharusnya terjadi."

Minato menyandarkan punggung belakangnya, berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya sendiri,"Begitulah..." Jawabnya setuju dengan pemikiran Naruto.

"Namun apakah perlu seorang Pimpinan Shinobi seperti anda mengatakan hal semacam itu."Ucap lirih Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Minato.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto berdiri kini sorot matanya terlihat tajam, sorot mata dari orang yang tidak puas dengan tindakan seorang pemimpin, "Tugas utama seorang Hokage adalah melindungi desa yang dipimpinnya, hal itu meliputi, kebahagiaan, kesejahteraan dan keamanan penduduk yang berada didalam desa tersebut. Tidak peduli mereka Kaya, Miskin, Sehat, Sakit, Kuat maupun ...Lemah. Apakah sebagai seorang anak anda-... eh bukan, Sebagai seorang penduduk Konoha aku tidak dapat merasakan itu?"

Marah. Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Minato saat ini, selama ini dia dianggap sebagai pahlawan di Konoha, setiap perkataan maupun tindakan yang ia lakukan selalu menuai pujian, tapi sekarang putra lemahnya berdiri tegak didepan nya menuntuk haknya sebagai penduduk Konoha,"Hentikan ucapanmu itu!" Perintah Minato yang sepertinya dihiraukan oleh Naruto, membuat seorang wanita berambut merah yang ingin masuk kedalam ruangan Hokage mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih tetap berada dibalik pintu untuk mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"Kenapa? Sebagai penduduk Konoha aku juga mempunyai hak untuk memprotes tindakan anda. Apa hanya karena aku..." Naruto menghentikan ucapan nya, lidahnya terasa kelu, namun demi menyadarkan sang ayah ia harus memaksakan tubuhnya,"Hanya karena aku...Sebuah Aib, sehingga seluruh orang Konoha memperlakukanku seperti sampah, Orang Tuaku sendiri tak dapat menerimaku, bahkan berusaha menyingkirkanku."

Perkataan Naruto terasa seperti ribun jarum yang menusuk hati sang Hokage, Minato benar-benar tidak berdaya saat ini.

"Naruto..." Ucap lirih seseorang dibalik pintu, yang kini sudah menangis sebab mendengar semua itu.

Mata yang menatap tajam Minato itu kini sedikit berair, "Jika memang seperti itu, membunuhku seharusnya menjadi hal yang mudah untukmu dan kau tidak perlu menyiksaku sampai seperti ini." Bibir Naruto bergetar, setiap kata yang keluar membuat hatinya menjerit dengan keras memaksanya untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir,apa aku salah menyandang sebuah nama Namikaze atau apakah aku salah terlahir dari rahim seorang Uzumaki Kushina." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang lebih keras, memaksakan kehendaknya untuk melawan tubuhnya sendiri, ucapan itu sukses membuat seseorang dibalik pintu pergi dengan berurai air mata.

Minato mendekati tubuh remaja pirang di depannya, sebelum suara ' _plak_ ' nyaring berbunyi dan bergema dalam ruangan untuk sepersekian detik ketika tangannya menampar pipi Naruto, Naruto menunduk tamparan yang ia dapat dari Minato tidak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan!" Bentak Minato kepada putra sulungnya tersebut, "Kau yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Hokage tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal itu, bukankah sudah kubilang kau bukan bagian dari keluarga kami-"

Perkataan Minato terhenti akibat sebuah pusaran angin muncul disamping Minato berdiri.

 _ **Swussh**_.

Tampak seorang Anbu menunduk mengahadap Minato,"Lapor Hokage-sama."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto.

Tubuh sang Anbu menegang, suara sang Hokage kini terkesan sangat dingin dan datar,"Seluruh Anbu yang dikirim untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion di Kirigakure, telah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh pasukan Yagura dan kini mereka menjadi sandera disana."

"Korban?" Minato berbicara singkat.

Shinobi bertopeng porselen itu menjawab,"Tidak ada,." Berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan detailnya, "mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan saat melewati perbatasan Kirigakure,Hokakge-sama"

Minato kembali ketempat duduknya, ia menghembuskan nafas berat, "Keluarlah, obati lukamu."

"Hormat hamba, Hokage-sama." Ucap sang Anbu lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Melihat Naruto yang tetap terdiam ditempatnya,"Kenapa kau masih disini, kau juga keluarlah." Perintah Minato kepada Naruto.

"Biar aku yang membebaskan mereka." Usul Naruto, mengabaikan kejadian tadi.

"Jangan bercanda, kau akan mati disana."

"Bukankah itu tujuan anda saat mengirimku ke Sunagakure?" Jawab cepat Naruto.

Minato melebarkan matanya,"Kau..?!"

"Sekarang anda pilih, membuang banyak nyawa Shinobi atau memilih membuang nyawa Shinobi lemah sepertiku?"

Memang benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, dalam sebuah misi keberhasilan serta keselamatan Shinobi adalah prioritas yang harus seimbang,"Disana adalah perang, medan pertempuran yang sangat berbeda dengan misi biasa." Ucap Minato menyadarkan.

"Apa aku terlihat takut." Mata Naruto kembali menatap Minato tajam.

Mata itu bukanlah mata seorang yang tidak pernah merasakan peperangan, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan, entah apa yang pernah Naruto lakukan, Minato tidak mau ambil pusing,"Lakukan sesukamu, Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terbunuh disana."Ucap Minato memejamkan matanya.

"Tenang saja, anda tidak akan mendengar berita kematianku, tapi anda akan mendengar kelahiran Uchiha Madara kedua."

"Hah, apa maksudm−" Minato membuka matanya terkejut karena Naruto telah lenyap hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, membuat ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

'Sejak kapan dia bisa memakai Shunsin dan lagi apa maksudnya kelahiran Uchiha Madara kedua?'

 **XXX**

 **Konoha Hospital**

Bangunan yang terdapat Huruf kanji untuk kata "obat" atau "penyembuhan" tercetak di depan gedung. Melayani kebutuhan medis ninja dan penduduk desa lainnya di Konohagakure. Meskipun para tenaga medis cukup terampil untuk mengobati penyakit yang paling dasar, Tsunade dan ninja medis lainnya lebih terampil dalam mengobati luka parah, jadi mereka harus turun tangan untuk membantu Shinobi yang mengalami luka parah.

Saat Naruto diusir dari kediaman Hokage, sejak insiden itu Naruto beberapa kali mengalami percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Anbu Root, atau biasa disebut Anjingnya Danzo Shimura. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah ia dilindungi oleh salah satu dari 3 legenda Sannin, Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade yang kala itu kembali ke Konoha untuk menangani Korban akibat penyerangan Sunagakure yang didalangi oleh sahabatnya sendiri Orochimaru, tak mampu menolak permintaan desa yang dibangun oleh Kakeknya sendiri, ia terpaksa membantu Konoha. Namun alasan pribadinya adalah untuk menemui orang yang spesial baginya, Namikaze Naruto.

Bagi wanita seperti Tsunade (Baca:Perawan Tua) memiliki seorang anak adalah kebahagiaan mutlak yang tak akan pernah bisa terganti dengan apapun dan Naruto adalah bayi pertama yang terlahir atas kemampuan medis Tsunade, kemampuan medis?! Ya... Naruto terlahir berbeda dengan bayi pada umumnya saat itu, Bedah sesar. Pada waktu itu belum pernah terdapat kejadian yang ganjil semacam itu, dan jika memang ada pasti bayi tersebut akan dibunuh sebelum mengganggu kesehatan ibunya atau bahasa keren nya, Pengguguran. Sebuah paham yang dianut oleh hampir seluruh Elemental Nation kala itu dan tentu saja pemahaman tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan prinsip seorang Iryou-nin seperti Tsunade.

Hal tersebut tidaklah mudah, sebab sang pasien Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Sudah menjadi hal wajar jika kelahiran Naruto akan menyebabkan Fuin(Segel) milik Kushina melemah, membuat Kyuubi bisa keluar kapan saja dan membunuh sang Jinchuriki serta kandunganya, dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan pengetahuan nya Tsunade berhasil mengatasi semua permasalahan itu. Atas keberhasilan tersebut Elemental Nation menjulukinya sebagai Iryou-nin Master.

Namun sebuah keberhasilan selalu menimbulkan resiko, tak peduli bagaimana, siapa dan dimana hal itu terjadi, bukankah begitu?

Resiko yang terjadi adalah sang bayi tidak memiliki ukuran chakra normal seperti bayi pada umumnya, membuatnya menjadi bahan diskriminasi lingkungan sosial di tempat tinggalnya. Sialnya lagi resiko tersebut tidak diketahui Tsunade.

Saat ia kembali Ke Konoha hal yang pertama ia lihat membuatnya terkejut, anak yang telah membuat kemampuan nya diakui oleh seluruh Elemental Shinobi, kini sedang terduduk bersimbah darah, dengan puluhan luka bakar serta goresan senjata tajam, dan yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menahan emosinya adalah anak itu mencabuti beberapa kunai ditangannya dengan tersenyum, seakan hal itu adalah sebuah hiburan baginya. Mata coklat madu milik Tsunade terasa memanas, ia mendekati anak tersebut dan bertanya siapa yang melakukan ini, bukan malah mengadukan, anak itu malah tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Onee-chan."

Senyum itu, adalah senyum yang Tsunade janji akan ia lindungi dengan nyawanya. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusik senyum tersebut.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Suara ketukan pada daun pintu itu menyadarkan Tsunade dari pikiran nya.

"Masuk."

"Yo... Obaa-cha-" Ucap Seseorang berambut pirang yang baru masuk dan terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya saat benda keras mengenai wajahnya, yang tak lain adalah sebuah buku katalog kesehatan rumah sakit milik Tsunade.

 _ **Jduuaak!**_

"Ne... Sayang, berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Ucap Tsunade yang masih terduduk dibalik meja kerja dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya, namun bebeda dengan aura hitam yang menguar keras dibelakangnya.

Naruto mengusap dahinya yang terasa perih,"A-Ampun Hime-sama, aku hanya bercanda." Keringat dingin Naruto mulai keluar.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar Tsunade memegang keningnya , remaja pirang didepannya ini selalu berhasil membuat Shinobi elit seperti Tsunade mengeluarkan emosi yang berlebihan meskipun pada dasarnya dia sendiri juga mempunyai sifat Tempramental, "Mattaku, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, jadi bisa katakan kau pergi kemana saja sampai-sampai tidak menemui ku."

Naruto berdiri menuju Tsunade, saat mendekat ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dua gundukan besar milik orang yang sangat ia sayangi sekaligus ia hormati itu, "Hehehe... aku hanya mengunjungi teman lama."

"Oh... Dimana itu?" Tanya Tsunade memicingkan mata coklat madunya.

"Sunagakure...-eh." Ucap Naruto keceplosan, Naruto tahu apa sebabnya jika sang Hime-sama mengetahui ia berkeliaran di luar Desa Konoha.

 _ **Plaak!**_

Tangan putih milik Tsunade bergerak cepat menuju pipi kanan Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah menerima misi keluar desa." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"A-Aku.." Nyali Naruto menciut.

 _ **Plaak!**_

Merasa satu tamparan tidak akan bisa menyadarkan Naruto, Tsunade memberi Naruto bonus tamparan. "Itu sangat berbahaya kau tahu."

"T-Tapi..." Bola mata milik Naruto bergulir, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

 _ **Plaak!**_

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh." Ucap kesal Tsunade dengan terus menggerakkan tangan nya guna membuat Naruto menyadari tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan.

 _ **Plaak!**_

"Aku t-tidak.." Naruto terus berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menenangkan Tsunade, meskipun tangan Tsunade terus menampar pipinya.

 _ **Plaak!**_

Tamparan milik Tsunade melemah,"Kau tidak sayang nyawamu sendiri, Hah!" Ujar Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang kini terlihat sedikit berair diujungnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto panik, ia sama sekali tidak mengira jika Tsunade akan bereaksi seperti itu hanya karena ia menjalani misi diluar desa. Mendekat kearah Tsunade, Naruto langsung menarik tangan putih itu hingga membuat tubuh Tsunade terhuyung menuju dada Naruto.

 _ **Greeb!**_

Naruto memeluk Tsunade, berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia menyesal melakukan itu,"Maaf, aku menjalani misi tanpa memberitahu Hime-sama terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto dengan meletakkan dagunya di puncak mahkota pirang milik Tsunade.

"Hiks.. Baka, kau tahukan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini." Ucap Tsunade yang berada dipelukan Naruto semakin terisak.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, ia tidak memiliki siapapun sekarang, Jiraiya telah lama meninggal akibat insiden Kyuubi Dan Suzune (muridnya) kini telah berkeluarga, membuat satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Tsunade hanyalah dirinya,"Yah... aku mengerti, Hime-sama."

"Kumohon... jangan berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." Tsunade mendongak mata coklat yang masih mengalirkan air mata itu melihat ke wajah Naruto yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengusap air mata milik Tsunade menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya,"Hm, sudah tenang?"

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto tentu saja membuatnya senang, hal itu dapat dilihat dari kedua pipi miliknya yang kini bersemu merah,"U-Um, jadi ada perlu apa kau datang kemari malam-malam, ah... jangan-jangan kau!" Akibat merasakan pelukan dari dada bidang milik Naruto, jalan pikiran Tsunade mulai keluar dari jalur normalnya.

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Hime-sama nya kini sedang kebat-kebit tidak jelas.

Tsunade menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh gadis lansia seperti dirinya,"A-Aku ini sebenarnya sudah tua lho, aku juga masih perawan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku juga tidak akan menolak jika itu k-kau Naruto-kun." Ucap Tsunade semakin mengelantur.

Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki otak lemah saat mengahadapi situasi yang sedikit(...-ehm) panas ini,"Apa maksudnya ini Hime-sama." Beo Naruto.

Tsunade memainkan jari-jarinya merasa ragu untuk berterus terang kepada Naruto,"E-Etto... kau pasti datang kesini ingin Making Love denganku kan."

Gear-gear dalam otak Naruto yang memang sudah berkarat kini mulai berputar perlahan, berusaha mencerna setiap maksud dari perkataan Tsunade,'Malam-malam, sudah tua tapi perawan, jangan terburu-buru.'

 _ **Ctik!**_

Bunyi otak Naruto yang akhirnya paham dengan maksud Tsunade,"H-Haaaa! Perawan Dengkulmu! Dan juga apa-apaan Maling lof itu!" Bentak Naruto pada perawan tua di depan nya.

Tsunade merutuki kebodohan nya, bisa-bisanya ia menduga jika Naruto yang notabene-nya mempunyai otak sebesar _biji kelamin_ nya itu berpikiran mesum, "Eh-ehhhh... lu-lupakan aku hanya bercanda tadi, hehehe."Ucap gugup Tsunade beralasan.

Naruto mendesah pelan,"Hah~ aku datang kesini untuk minta ijin dari Hime-sama." Naruto mengatakan maksud tujuan nya kesini.

"Ijin untuk apa?" Tanya Tsunade yang masih sempat-sempatnya melirik dada bidang Naruto,'aku yakin ini semua gara-gara dada hangat itu, hingga membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.' Batin najis Tsunade.

"Aku akan menjalani misi di Kirigakure besok pagi."

Mendengar nama desa itu, membuat Tsunade mengingat sesuatu,"Kirigakure? Hm... kalau tidak salah disana juga sedang terjadi peperangan dan jika kau kesana berarti... ah!" Nampaknya Tsunade tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Celaka." Gumam Naruto, sepertinya lain kali ia harus berpikir lebih dulu sebelum berkata, jika tidak maka akibatnya adalah−

 _ **Braaak!**_

"YAMETEE HIME-SAMAAA!"

Suara teriakan malam itu adalah bukti bahwa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kasih sayang.

 **XXX**

"Ah~ udara Konoha memang yang terbaik."

Naruto menghirup udara yang perlahan terasa dingin serta menyejukkan itu, pagi hari suhu di Konoha memang terasa menenangkan bagi siapapun yang menghirupnya, desa daun bukanlah hanya sekedar julukan bagi Konoha. Desa ini dikelilingi oleh hutan yang dibuat sengaja oleh Hokage pertama untuk menyembunyikan desa dari pandangan shinobi luar, pada saat itu membangun sebuah desa adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Shinobi, kebanyakan dari mereka sering berpindah-pindah tempat hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Demi melakukan perubahan, Hashirama Senju serta Uchiha Madara mendirikan sebuah desa yang akhirnya sistem itu dianut oleh Shinobi lain.

Naruto berjalan melewati sebuah tempat yang ia kenal sebagai kediaman Klan Yamanaka, hal itu terlihat jelas saat melewati tempat yang penuh dengan bunga, entah apa sebenarnya maksud dari Klan Yamanaka memperlakukan sebuah bunga hingga sampai sedemikian rupa.

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang memperhatikan beberapa bunga ditaman, "Dia..."

Mendekat ke arah gadis kecil itu, dan memang benar dia adalah adik paling imut yang Naruto miliki,"Ne... Mito-chan bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Naruto.

Gadis itu melihat orang yang menyebut namanya dengan pandangan aneh,"Heh? Onii-chan siapa?" Tanya Mito kepada Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuknya,"Hah? kau lupa denganku?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Cebentar Mito ingat dulu... etoo...etoo." Mito mellihat Naruto, 'Rambut pirang halus-Mata Biru-Wajah Tampan-Badan Normal-Hidung Mancung.'

"Ehem!"Naruto berdehem berusaha untukmenyadarkan adik kecilnya.

"Yatta... Junon Boy." Teriak Mito bahagia karena berhasil menyebutkan salah satu nama yang paling mirip dengan kondisi Naruto, menurutnya. (Catatan Author: _Junon Boy_ adalah sebutan bagi model pria pada majalah dewasa di Jepang. Atau kalian biasa mengenalnya dengan _Gigolo_.)

 _ **Ctaak!**_

Bunyi sentilan jari milik Naruto yang bertemu dahi Mito.

"Ittai yoo, Junon Boy." Ucap Mito memegangi dahi kecilnya yang kini tengah memerah.

"Junon Boy Gundulmu! Lagipula darimana kau dapat darimana nama aneh itu." Protes Naruto yang tidak terima dengan nama aneh yang diucapkan oleh Mito.

Masih dengan memegang dahinya, Mito mencoba menjelaskan,"Cakura-nee pernah bilang, katanya Junon Boy macih muda dan ganteng, mirip Onii-chan, pasti anda Junon Boy." Jawab jujur Mito.

"Oh sebenarnya Onii-chan sudah tidak terlalu muda lagi, hehehe." Naruto tertawa garing karena adiknya memuji wajah nya yang memang sedikit jelek ini. _Najis_

Mendengar kata 'tidak terlalu muda lagi' dari mulut Naruto, Mito mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama lain, "Ah! 'Cowboy' juga tetap dipanggil 'Boy' meskipun sudah tua."

 _ **Ctaak! Ctaak!**_

Bukan malah senang karena namanya diganti, Naruto malah memberikan sentilan pada dahi Mito lagi, kali ini malah dua kali Naruto menyentilnya.

"Ittai yo... Onii-chan."

Merasa pasrah akibat kelakuan adiknya, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Mito,"Hah~ sudahlah lupakan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh... aku menunggu Kaa-chan, dia cedang di rumah Ino-nee." Jawab Mito dengan nada yang terkesan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk dan menunggunya di dalam?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mito mengelengkan kepala nya ,"Enggak mau, pembicaraan orang tua, membocankan."

"A-Ahahaha." Naruto tertawa garing, mendengar anak sekecil Mito mengatakan hal seperti itu, benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Karena pasti akan membosankan ketika mendengar para ibu muda berceloteh ria, membicarakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak penting seperti, harga cabe dipasar beserta terongnya atau hal lain yang tak jauh berbeda dengan itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Teriak Mito membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya naruto melihat adiknya yang kini sedang memasang wajah bahagia.

"Aku ingat nama Onii-chan!" Mata Mito berbinar-binar.

"Hah~ Baguslah..." Nada suara Naruto melembut, merasa senang ketika adik yang jarang ia temui bisa mengingat namanya.

"Etto..." Mito melihat keatas, mengoyangkan kepala dan tubuhnya secara bersamaan, khas seperti anak kecil yang sedang berpikir.

"Etto... ne.." Semakin lama Mito berpikir, hingga membuat Naruto merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi adiknya itu, sebelum−

"Ah!" Mito mengepalkan taangan kanan nya lalu memukulkannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

"Hoh~ telat banget raksinya." Gumam Naruto melihat tingkah Mito.

"Junon Takeo." Ucap Mito keras.

 _ **Ctaak! Ctaaak! Ctaaak!**_

Sentilan itu semakin keras, Naruto merasa gemas dengan jalan berpikir adiknya. Naruto lupa jika ia sendiri tidak memberi tahu namanya kepada Mito karena setiap bertemu dengan Mito, adik kecilnya itu dalam kondisi Insomnia. Jika dipikir-pikir ini memang sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan Mito.

"Ittai... ittai... ittaai, jangan galak begitu dong Onii-chan." Mito memanyunkan bibirnya lalu memprotes tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya menyeblakan itu.

"Hah~ apa boleh buat." Desah pelan Naruto.

"Akan kuberitahu namaku."

Mata biru milik Naruto kini menatap lembut sang adik,"Namaku adala−" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto mendengar suara yang terasa familiar baginya. Tanpa melihat orang itupun, Naruto dapat mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Mito-chan! Ayo kita pul...-eh." Kushina memanggil Mito untuk menjauhkan sang bungsu dari orang asing, namun saat mendekat mata violetnya melebar 'orang asing' yang ia maksud ternyata adalah sang putra sulung, Naruto.

"Kaa-chan." Teriak Mito menjawab panggilan ibunya.

Merasa kehadiran nya akan memperburuk suasana, Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempatnya,"Yosh... ibumu sudah datang, lain kali jika beremu lagi akan kuberi tahu namaku." Naruto menepuk pelan puncak rambut milik adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, serta berbalik meningggalkan mereka berdua. "Jaa-ne, Imouto-chan."

Mito mengusap rambutnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Naruto,"I-Ini..." merasa pernah merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain itu, membuat Mito teringat akan seseorang yang selalu dirindukan nya.

"T-Tunggu Onii-chan." Teriak Mito berusaha menghentikan langkah Naruto, namun sang kakak terus melangkah seperti sengaja menghiraukan nya.

Tak ingin orang yang ia maksud menghilang lagi, Mito mencoba meminta bantuan kepada ibunya yang masih diam membisu ditempat,"Kaa-chan dia... dia Onii-chan yang aku maksud, aku ingin menyusulnya." Mito menarik ujung baju milik sang ibu, merasa tak dihiraukan oleh san ibu, Mito berlari menuju Naruto sebelum tangan sang Ibu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Mito-chan, dia lagi sibuk bukankah dia bilang nanti akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Kushina menghibur sang bungsu.

"Tapi... bagaimana jika dia tidak menemuiku lagi." Mito menjawab dengan suara kecil.

"Kaa-chan yakin, dia pasti menemuimu." Jawab Kushina, karena ia sendiri tahu. Jika Naruto bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan bersembunyi dibalik dendam akibat perbuatan nya dan Minato.

 **XXX**

 **Kurenai's House**

"Y-Yugao." Ujar lirih Kurenai melihat sahabatnya.

"Oh... kau sudah bangun." Jawab Yugao.

Berusaha untuk duduk, Kurenai melihat kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu,"Naruto-kun dimana?" Tanya Kurenai kepada Yugao.

"Hah? Naruto?" Beo Yugao mencoba meyakinkan pendengaran nya.

"Eh-" Kurenai tersadar atas pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan barusan. Menundukkan kepala Kurenai merutuki kebodohan yang ia perbuat.

Yugao mendekat ke arah Kurenai,"Ternyata benar, selama ini kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Yugao mengatakan itu menggunakan nada yang terdengar menyedihkan, tak dapat menyangka jika orang yang selama ini dianggap sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan suatu hal sepenting ini.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kurenai menggelengkan kepala nya, berusaha membuat Yugao tidak memikirkan hal yang menurut Kurenai dapat merusak persahabatan mereka.

"Jadi? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yugao to the point.

Kurenai menundukkan kepalanya,"Kurasa begitulah..." jawabnya lirih, selanjutnya ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Yugao,"Tapi aku belum mengatakan nya, sumpah." Ucap Kurenai meyakinkan.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan cerdas keluar dari mulut Yugao.

Kurenai mengalihkan perhatiannya berusaha menhindari pandangan menuntut dari Yugao,"Karena itu..."

"Kau takut aku sakit hati melihat kalian berdua menjalin hubungan?" Tebak Yugao yang sepertinya mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Naruto.

"Umm." Kurenai menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa tebakan sahabatnya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula seperti yang kau tahu, dia telah menolak ku, jadi aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk menghalangi perasaanmu kepadanya." Yugao mencoba memahami tindakan Kurenai.

"T-Tapi.." Kurenai tampak ragu dengan semua kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

Melihat Kurenai yang bersikap pasif seperti itu, Yugao memegang kedua pundak Kurenai,"Kurenai-chan, sebagai sahabatmu sudah tugasku untuk selalu mendukung tindakan yang kau pilih." Jelas Yugao dengan menampilkan senyum kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau merestui hubunganku." Ujar Kurenai menyimpulkan.

"Tidak." Jawab cepat Yugao dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"Hah.. kenapa?!"Protes Kurenai.

Yugao melihat Kurenai yang memasang wajah cemberut itu dengan tatapan jahilnya,"Karena aku juga akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan nya, lagi."

Pundak Kurenai merosot lemas, harusnya ia tahu bagaimana sifat sahabatnya ini,"Kau selalu seperti itu jika menginginkan sesuatu."

"Dan lagi dia belum mengetahui perasaanmu, kan?" Tuntut Yugao membenarkan tindakan nya sendiri.

"Kau benar." Ucap Kurenai.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yugao memastikan.

Kurenai mengetahui jika ia akan semakin sulit mendekati Naruto, apabila ia hanya terus berdiam diri seperti ini,"Aku akan menemuinya dan mengatakan langsung perasaanku kepadanya." Ungkap Kurenai semangat, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-nya jatuh kepelukan wanita lain. Kurenai berdiri lalu berniat pergi untuk menemui Naruto.

"Kurasa itu mustahil." Ujar singkat Yugao.

Menghentikan langkahnya Kurenai memandang Yugao dengan penuh tanda tanya,"Ha?"

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya, Yugao mencoba menjelaskan,"Saat aku melaporkan kegagalan misiku kepada Hokage-sama tadi malam, dia langsung mengambil alih misi itu dan mungkin kini ia sudah menuju ke Kirigakure."

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya lemah Kurenai, pertanyaan yang tanpa dijawab pun ia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sendirian."

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Kurenai mencengkram erat kedua bahu sahabatnya itu,"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya, kau tahu disana sedang terjadi perang dan dia mungkin akan ...Hiks, aku akan pergi menyusulnya."

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, Kurenai." Ucap Yugao menahan tangan Kurenai.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku, kau tahu sendiri dia Shinobi seperti apa."

"Aku tahu dia lemah, tapi..."

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan." Bentak Kurenai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kurenai melepaskan tangan Yugao yang sedari tadi menahan nya,"Dia adalah orang bodoh yang selalu bertindak menolong orang lain, tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri." Ungkap Kurenai kalut.

Yugao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,"Kau benar, tapi untuk kali ini bisakah kita percaya kepada orang yang kita cintai." Ujar Yugao berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat.

Kurenai hanya terdiam tanpa mengerti harus berbuat apa, dalam diam ia berharap supaya Naruto bisa kembali dengan selamat.

 **XXX**

 **Kirigakure**

Kirigakure (Kirigakure no Sato; Secara harfiah berarti "Desa yang Tersembunyi dibalik Kabut"), atau lebih dikenal "Desa Kabut Berdarah" (Chigiri no Sato), adalah desa shinobi yang terletak di Negara Air. Sebagai salah satu dari Lima Negara Besar Shinobi, Kirigakure memiliki Kage sebagai pemimpin yang dikenal sebagai Mizukage. Ada empat Mizukage, dan Mizukage saat ini adalah Yagura.

Namun saat ini sedang terjadi perang disana, saat sang Mizukage Yagura mengeluarkan ultimatum untuk membunuh semua pemilik Kekkei Genkai, dan yang pasti hal itu di tentang oleh rakyatnya karena hampir sekitar 40% penduduk asli Kirigakure adalah pemilik Kekkei Genkai dengan perubahan jenis Es. Dan mereka yang menentang itulah disebut pasukan Rebellion, yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi.

Terlihat beberapa tenda kecil di perbatasan Kirigakurare , tempat pasukan rebellion menyusun strategi.

"Lapor Ojou-sama, utusan dari Konoha telah datang." Lapor Shinobi bawahan Mei.

"Suruh dia masuk." Ucap Mei tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari peta desa Kirigakure, sepertinya ia masih sibuk dengan strategi yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghadapi Yagura.

"Hai'."Jawab hormat Shinobi itu segera keluar untuk mempersilahkan sang tamu.

"Yo... Mei-chan."Dengan tidak sensitifnya sang tamu menghancurkan beberapa ide yang telah masuk ke pikiran Mei.

"K-Kau?!" Mei terpekik melihat siapa tamu nya.

"Hah~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Ucap Shinobi itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemimpin pasukan rebellion.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Baka Naruto!" Ungkap kesal Mei kepada Shinobi pirang itu.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang dulu pernah melawan Mei dalam ujian chunin dan berakhir dalam kekalahan dengan satu pukulan. Sebagai seorang Kunoichi desa Kirigakure yang notabene-nya memiliki status Shinobi dibawah Konoha membuatnya bangga pada saat itu karena berhasil mengalahkan putra dari Hokage. Namun rasa bangga itu menjadi hilang ketika ia mengetahui jika sang lawan adalah shinobi yang lemah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang dianugrahi tiga perubahan chakra (air, tanah dan api) dan dua kekkei genkai (elemen didih dan elemen lava), karena itu ia menjadi salah satu Kunoichi yang dihormati di desanya, berbeda dengan sang lawan.

Setelah pertandingan waktu ujian chunin itu Mei menghampiri Naruto karena tidak puas jika hanya menang dengan satu pukulan, tapi jawaban dari shinobi pirang itu membuat nya terkejut, [Kau adalah Kunoichi yang kuat maka dari itu bertanggung jawablah, gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi bukan untuk memenuhi hasrat bertarungmu.]

Untuk alasan itulah kini ia berdiri memimpin pasukan Rebellion.

.

"Aku ingin menyusul kembali para Anbu yang diambil oleh Kura-Kura cebol itu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Kunoichi berambut coklat itu.

Mendengar cara Naruto menyebut Yagura, membuat Mei kehilangan kontrol untuk tidak tertawa,"Pfft."

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto menunjukkan wajah bego-nya.

Mei mengibaskan tangan nya,"Tidak-tidak, jadi kau datang kemari dengan siapa?" Tanya Mei, karena mustahil jika Shinobi yang Mei kenal lemah ini datang sen−

"Sendirian." Jawab cepat Naruto, tepat seperti yang Mei pikirkan.

"Ho~ dengan siapa kau akan menghadapi Kura-Kura cebol itu?"

"Sendirian."

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi kesana?"

"Sendirian."

Menahan segala emosi yang telah terkumpul, Mei mencoba mengusir Naruto karena tak sanggup lagi meladeni tingkah percaya diri milik shinobi pirang tersebut,"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Sebelum itu..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bibir Mei dan segera memjamkan matanya dengan cepat.

Mei menatap wajah shinobi yang meskipun lemah tapi memiliki wajah yang benar-benar mampu untuk menggugah hasrat wanitanya bergejolak hebat, namun sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya seperti ini,"Mau apa kau, baka?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Ciuman keberuntungan."Ucap Naruto dengan tingkat kepedean setinggi tanduk bau milik Juubi.

Bukan malah tergoda Mei malah menjilat bibirnya seperti sebuah psikopat yang menemukan sasaran empuk untuk disiksa,"Hoo~ kau ingin meleleh ya?"

"...-eh, tidak jadi."

"Kenapa, hm... bukankah kau menginginkan sebuah ciuma−"

CUP

Belum sempat meneruskan perkataanya kini Mei diserang dengan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa, tatkala merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal tapi tipis menyentuh pipi kanannya, saat sadar dari rasa terkejutnya ia sudah tak mendapati sang pelaku yang telah mengambil keperawanan pipinya itu.

Mei hanya berkedip ria dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **XXX**

Sejauh mata memandang, mata biru sapphire milik Naruto melihat beberapa bangunan yang roboh, tanah yang sudah terasa lengket akibat sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai darah dan beberapa penduduk yang kelaparan, sakit dan seorang ibu menyusui anaknya yang terus menangis, mungkin air susu itu telah kering akibat kekurangan gizi.

Perang dapat mengakibatkan kesedihan dan kemiskinan yang berkepanjangan. sebagai contoh perang dunia yang mengakibatkan hilangnya nyawa beratus-ratus orang dan menyebabkan duka yang mendalam bagi siapapun yang mengalaminya.

"Hm, jadi begini kondisi Desa Kirigakure saat ini." Gumam Naruto sambil menggigit roti yang ia dapat dari ruangan Mei.

"Onii-chan, boleh aku meminta itu?" Suara anak kecil masuk ke pendengaran Naruto.

"Oh ini, ambillah." Jawab Naruto memberikan salah satu roti miliknya.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan." Anak kecil itu menunduk memberi hormat dan segera berlari pergi seperti sedang terburu-buru, Naruto mencoba untuk mengikutinya.

Anak kecil itu segera masuk kedalam rumah kecil yang beratapkan jerami, setelahnya ia membagi roti yang ia dapat dari Naruto menjadi dua bagian,"Nee... Kaa-chan makanlah ini." Ujarnya memberikan salah satu bagian roti itu kepada ibunya yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang kecil.

"Souta-kun Arigatou." Jawab parau ibu tersebut dan disambut dengan senyuman manis khas anak kecil.

"Hana juga kemarilah, ini makanlah." Ucapnya kepada salah satu anak kecil yang Naruto yakini sebagai adiknya.

"...Uwaaah, makanan." Teriak sang adik bahagia dan segera berlari menuju ke arah sang kakak.

Melihat adiknya bahagia, anak kecil itu merasa senang dan menepuk puncak rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang,"Cepat tumbuh besar, ya."

"Aku akan pergi lagi..-ugh!"

Sebelum pergi anak kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa menabrak sesuatu,"Onii-chan?" ucap anak kecil itu terkejut karena orang yang ditabraknya adalah orang yang memberinya roti tadi.

Naruto menepuk pelan bahu anak kecil tersebut,"Kerja bagus gaki, kau memberikan makananmu untuk keluargamu sendiri saat kau sedang lapar, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Onii-chan." Ucap anak kecil itu mempersilahkan, ia segera membawa Naruto masuk kedalam rumah,"Perkenalkan itu ibu ku dan ini Hana, adik ku."

"Salam kenal aku utusan dari Mei Terumi-sama, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto." Naruto menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Naruto-nii." Si kecil Hana bersuara dengan imutnya dan dibalas senyum ramah oleh Naruto.

Sedari tadi Naruto penasaran dengan sang ibu yang hanya tergeletak lemah diatas tempat tidurnya, ia mendekat dan mencoba mencari tahu apakah firasatnya benar,"Baa-chan boleh kulihat tanganmu sebentar?"

"Jangan anak muda, aku sedang sakit saat ini, kau bisa tertular."

Naruto menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya dengan kuat, "Kau khawatir aku tertular tapi bagaimana jika anakmu sendiri yang tertular?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan niat nya.

"itu..."

"Tolong diam sebentar, Souta kau ambilkan kain bersih." Pinta Naruto.

Merasa orang didepan nya ini mempunyai niat yang baik Shouta segera menyanggupi permintaan nya, "Hai' Onii-chan."

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang sedang memegang roti yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Hana-chan, tolong tutup matamu."

Hana menutupi kedua matanya menggunakan tangan kecil dan juga roti yang ia pegang,"Begini?"

"Ya, seperti itu, jangan dibuka sampai aku menyuruhmu." Perintah Naruto.

"Hai'."

Naruto segera membuka baju wanita itu dan mengeluarkan kunainya,"Maaf jika ini tidak sopan tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara." Pinta Naruto dengan sopan dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh wanita itu, "Tahan sebentar ini sedikit sakit."

 _ **Sleb!**_

Kunai yang digunakan Naruto kini telah menyobek bagian atas dada wanita itu, berikutnya darah bercampur racun mengalir keluar dengan perlahan,"Argh!" teriak wanita itu mencoba menahan rasa sakit.

Shouta yang telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diminta Naruto segera berlari menghampiri shinobi pirang itu,"Onii-chan ini kain nya" Shouta segera memberikan kain yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Hm, Arigatou."

Naruto merapal segel satu tangan dan bergumam pelan.

 _Suiton: Mini Suishōha_

Selanjutnya tercipta pusaran air kecil di depan telapak Naruto, hanya dengan gerakan kecil ia mengontrol air itu dan memasukkan nya kedalam dada sang wanita yang telah lebih dulu ia sayat guna memasukkan air tersebut.

"Oh... Sugoi." Kedua mata Souta berbinar-binar, baru kali ini dia melihat air yang tiba-tiba muncul dari udara kosong.

Naruto mengusap sedikit keringatnya yang telah keluar,"Dengan begini kau sudah sehat." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri operasi dadakannya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-Dono." Ucap wanita itu berterimakasih, kini ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan normal.

Naruto mengusap kepala belakangya gugup, "Itu bukan apa-apa, hehehe. Selain itu Baa-chan berapa orang disini yang terkena penyakit seperti Baa-chan?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Hampir seluruh orang disini memiliki keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda denganku."

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum melakukan tindakan selanjutnya,"Souta, kau ingin menjadi pahlawan?" Tanya Naruto mengajak anak kecil disampingnya.

"Um! Aku ingin menyelamatkan desa ini." Jawab Souta penuh dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, "Yokai!" Jawab Souta penuh dengan semangat.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah Souta, Naruto berhenti sejenak, 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang... masa bodoh, untuk sekarang lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan semua ini.' Batin Naruto bingung dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera menolong penduduk desa yang lain.

Setelah keduanya pergi terdengar suara imut dari dalam rumah milik Souta.

"Anoo... Onii-chan, apa Hana boleh membuka mata."

 **XXX**

Terlihat seorang Shinobi Kirigakure sedang berlari tergesa-gesa, raut wajah yang mulai memucat menunjukkan bahwa ia telah melihat sesuatu yang buruk.

Shinobi itu menunduk di hadapan pemimpin nya,"Gawat Mizukage-sama!" Ucapan itu terdengar penuh ketakutan, hal ini terlihat saat seluruh tubuh Shinobi itu bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya datar seorang anak kec− ,oh maaf ... maksud saya seorang pemimpin Kirigakure saat ini, Yagura.

"Seorang Shinobi Konoha menyusup kesini, seluruh pasukan garis depan telah dilumpuhkan."

Mendengar itu membuat Yagura menampakkan seringai kejam miliknya, informasi seperti itu sudah lama tidak ia dengar semenjak Zabuza meninggal, bahkan sampai saat ini pasukan rebellion tidak pernah mampu untuk menembus pertahanan Kirigakure,"Biar aku sendiri yang membunuhnya." Ujar Yagura melangkahkan kakinya.

"T−Tapi..."

Mendengar sesuatu dari pengawalnya itu Yagura melirikkan matanya dan mendapati sang pengawal tengah ketakutan. Mata milik Yagura seakan berkata, 'Teruskan bicaramu... kau akan mati saat itu juga.'

"Gomenasai, Yagura-sama." Shinobi itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam bukti bahwa ia sangat menyesal atas ucapannya tadi.

Yagura kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh bawahannya, sesampainya ditempat tersebut matanya terbelalak lebar, saat ini kondisi yang ia lihat benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan, bangunan yang hancur serta para Shinobi Kirigakure yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya berceceran dimana-mana. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?' Batin Yagura terheran, pasalnya tidak mungkin jika perbuatan satu orang Shinobi bisa meluluh lantahkan Kirigakure dalam sekejap.

"Woy! Kura-kura cebol, bisakah kau lepaskan orang desaku." Teriak seorang Shinobi berambut pirang dari kejauhan yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Dalam sekejap darah Yagura terasa mendidih,"Dia sangat menarik." Yagura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang,"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Salah mereka menghalangi jalanku." Jawab Naruto acuh.

"Ho, bagaimana jika aku yang menghalangi jalanmu." Balas Yagura, mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto.

Sedangkan sang lawan bukan malah merasa ketakutan kini ia tengah mengupil dengan nikmatnya,"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuang 'benda lengket nan horor' yang telah berhasil ia dapatkan setelah sesi mancing mania barusan.

Melihat respon sang lawan yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh akan intimidasi yang telah ia lontarkan, membuat darah bertarung milik Yagura berontak,"Khukhukhu, mungkin kau bisa memberi sedikit hiburan kepadaku." Yagura melakukan shunsin dengan cepat karena tak ingin kehilangan momment yang berharga seperti ini.

Melihat Yagura sudah berada didepannya, mata biru sapphire milik Naruto mendadak membulat penuh,"Ooh..."

"Ada apa dengan matamu itu?" Tanya Yagura ketika melihat Naruto menampakkan wajah anehnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar kecil, Kawaii!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit berbau homo didalamnya.

"Urusai, akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga." Teriak marah Yagura dan segera merapal jutsunya.

 _Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu_

Dari ketiadaan tercipta beberapa cermin yang terbuat dari air membentuk sebuah pola lingkaran dimana Naruto tepat berdiri di tengah-tengahnya.

"Jangan bercanda." Ujar singkat Naruto yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang nya, dalam satu hembusan nafas chakra milik Naruto meningkat dengan pesat, berbeda pada Shinobi umumnya ketika meningkatkan intensitas chakranya bisa menghasilkan ledakan ataupun membuat chakra milik musuh menjadi tak beraturan. Chakra Naruto yang notabene-nya chakra inti milik Juubi tidak hanya menghasilkan efek seperti shinobi pada umumnya melainkan chakra ini memiliki sifat yang begitu panas hingga membuat jutsu cermin air milik Yagura langsung menguap.

Mata Yagura melebar, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan emosi yang kini dirasakan nya,"Bagaimana mungkin." Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana gelapnya chakra yang menguar dari musuhnya, saat ini ia merasa ragu, takut dan bersemangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan, entah siapa lawan yang ia hadapi saat ini, yang jelas dia bukan Shinobi sembarangan, buktinya ia bahkan bisa membuat seorang Kage yang sekaligus Jinchuriki ini merasakan apa itu 'sesak nafas' akibat chakra.

Naruto memandang Yagura yang sedang menampakkan wajah terkejutnya,"Bisa kau lebih serius lagi, aku kecewa nih, datang jauh-jauh hanya melihatmu bermain cermin." Ucap Naruto yang berhasil membuat emosi milik sang lawan langsung meningkat secara drastis.

"Kurang Ajar!" Teriak Yagura disertai dengan nafsu membunuh yang menguar keras dalam dirinya.

 _Sangoshō_

Setelah menggumamkan nama jutsu tersebut setengah bagian dari tubuh Yagura membentuk sebuah koral mirip seperti bagian tubuh Sanbi bijuu yang terdapat dalam tubuhnya. Selanjutnya Yagura segera melesat menuju Naruto dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

Naruto yang melihat semua kejadian barusan segera menghindar dengan mudahnya, "Ups." Nada meremehkan itu kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sialan." Umpat kesal Yagura dan segera menyerang Naruto kembali.

 _Sangoshō_

Jutsu itu kembali Yagura gumamkan.

Naruto memutar matanya,"Membosankan, menggunakan jutsu yang sama dua kali apakah kau benar-benar seorang Kage?" Tanya Naruto meragukan kemampuan Yagura atau dalam bahasa pertarungan biasa disebut mengendalikan emosi sang lawan.

Saat melihat Yagura mendekat dalam waktu seper sekian detik Naruto menggerakkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke kiri guna menghindari serangan milik Yagura dan segera mengarahkan tangannya yang telah terkepal menuju perut Yagura.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Bunyi pukulan dari Naruto yang berhasil mengenai sasarannya, "Ohok." Yagura memuntahkan darah yang keluar dari dalam perutnya akibat pukulan milik Naruto.

 _ **Jduak!**_

Tak hanya berhenti disitu, Naruto melanjutkan serangannya kali ini ia menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menyerang wajah Yagura,"Ngaahh!" Tendangan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Yagura terpental jauh dan mendarat dengan kerasnya diatas tanah berbatu disana.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu, Cebol?" Ejek Naruto.

Yagura bangkit dan menampakkan wajah lebam yang terhiasi oleh darah disudut kanan bibirnya,"Hahahaha! Inilah yang disebut pertarungan, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan darahku mendidih seperti ini, rasa sakit ini, ini nyata! Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Aura tubuh Yagura semakin menggelap.

"Oh... Souka." Jawab Naruto tak peduli dan melanjutkan acara mengupilnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Melihat sang lawan kembali mengupil tak peduli, membuat Yagura semakin muak,"Brengsek! Akan kusiksa kau sebelum mati. Hyaarrgh" Dengan perlahan bentuk tubuh Yagura semakin aneh akibat chakra merah yang keluar perlahan kembali masuk kedalam tubunya dan pada waktu berikutnya tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi Bijuu ekor tiga dalam bentuk yang sempurna atau dikenal sebagai Sanbi.

Dalam wujud yang terkesan mengerikan itu Naruto hanya memandangya datar, baginya setelah melalui berbagai percobaan pembunuhan oleh sang pawang Bijuu (Baca:Madara) menghadapi seekor Sanbi adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

 _Kirigakure no Iryuujon._

Sebuah asap kabut atau apapun itu namanya, telah keluar dari mulut Sanbi.

Setelah melihat asap tersebut, keadaan disekitar Naruto berubah dengan cepat, ia melihat beberapa teman nya yang telah meninggal dataran yang telah rusak serta sebuah pohon yang Naruto kenali sebagai pohon Chakra terlihat berdiri disana,"Ini." Batin Naruto tak percaya, karena melihat lagi kejadian sebelum ia berpindah dimensi.

Naruto menyadari apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengembalikan jalan pikir rasional yang terganggu akibat jutsu dari Sanbi,"Genjutsu Madara-teme lebih mengerikan dibanding milikmu." Gumam Naruto pelan.

 **Grrrh.**

Terdengar suara Sanbi yang tengah menggeram, bukti bahwa Naruto berhasil lepas dari genjutsu sang ekor tiga tersebut,"Bijuu Dama, kah?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, saat mendapati bola hitam-merah yang berada di mulut Sanbi, selanjutnya bijuu-dama itu meluncur menuju Naruto dengan cepat.

" _Jikukan Idou_ " Naruto mengarahkan matanya ke Bijuu-dama tersebut, perlahan sebuah pusaran terlihat menghisap Bijuu-dama itu dengan cepat hingga tak menyisakan apapun.

 **Grrooah.**

Sanbi memukul-mukul tanah akibat serangannya berasil digagalkan oleh Naruto.

'Membuat lawan dalam kondisi keadaan terkena genjutsu, selanjutnya menyerang dengan bijuu-dama. Ck, benar-benar cara seekor hewan liar.' Batin kesal Naruto.

Naruto bersidekap dengan tenang, hembusan angin disekitarnya mendadak berhenti, "Sekarang giliranku, lihat kau akan mengerti bagaimana cara bertarung yang benar." Wajah datar nan dingin khas Uchiha Madara benar-benar tercipta dengan jelas diwajah Naruto.

Beberapa Shinobi Kirigakurebawahan Yagura memandang wajah Naruto dengan penuh ketakutan, kuda-kuda bertarung bersidekap serta wajah datar dan dingin beserta kemampuan yang membuat Bijuu tak berdaya, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Uchiha Madara seorang Shinobi yang mereka ketahui dalam buku sejarah Elemental Shinobi saat mereka masih dalam Akademi Ninja.

'Kruyuuuk'

Situasi mencekam itu langsung hilang saat terdengar suara 'genderang perang' dari seorang Shinobi disana.

"Hah~ aku lapar, lebih baik aku akhiri saja." Ungkap Naruto yang tengah mengelus perutnya, hal itu sukses menghilangkan pikiran seluruh Shinobi Kirigakure sebelumnya. 'Mustahil Uchiha Madara seperti itu.' Batin mereka sweatdrop berjama'ah.

Naruto segera merapal Jutsu " _Yasaka Magatama_ ", tiga bulatan mirip Sharinggan yang berada dihadapan Naruto itu membesar dan berputar cepat ditangan nya, setelah dirasa cukup Naruto segera melemparnya tepat kewajah Sanbi yang masih ber-kesal ria disana.

 **Roaarrgh!**

Teriakan Sanbi yang menggema akibat kesakitan, dalam waktu singkat Naruto segera melakukan Shunsin menuju wajah Sanbi dan menempelkan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan terdapat fuinjutsu disitu." _Fujutsu Kyuuin_." Ucap Naruto mengaktifkan fuinjutsu miliknya, dalam waktu berikutnya tubuh Sanbi menhilang digantikan oleh Yagura yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Naruto mengambil tubuh Yagura dan melakukan Shunsin menuju tempat para Shinobi Kirigakure yang telah menonton Mizukage mereka dipecundangi oleh Shinobi Konoha.

 _ **Brugh!**_

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh yagura dengan tidak elit-nya sambil menatap para Shinobi Kirigakure yang kini tengah memucat ketakutan,"Sekarang, giliran kalian." Ujar Naruto menatap Shinobi Kirigakure yang tengah memucat ketakutan.

"Kami menyerah!" Seluruh Shinobi Kirigakure bersujud memohon ampunan, karena tak ingin mendapat nasib yang sama dengan Kage-nya.

"Siapa yang akan menangkap kalian?" Tanya heran Naruto, yang dibalas wajah heran yang sama oleh Shinobi Kirigakure.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena telah membuat Shinobi Kirigakure memahami kata-kata ambigu miliknya,"Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin membebaskan Anbu Konoha, kalian tahu dimana mereka ditahan?" Tanya Naruto dengan jelas.

"D-Di bangunan itu, mereka ditahan" Jawab salah satu Shinobi dengan terbata-bata.

Naruto melihat salah satu bangunan yang ditunjuk oleh Shinobi tadi,"Hm, Arigatou." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu menghilang.

.

Naruto telah sampai disebuah bangunan yang berada sedikit jauh dari bangunan utama milik Mizukage.

Setelah memasuki tempat ini Naruto melihat beberapa tahanan yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan 'tolong bebaskan aku.' Melihat itu semua Naruto mengabaikan nya dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari para Anbu Konoha.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya Naruto segera menghancurkan kunci yang digunakan oleh Yagura, dan masuk kedalam penjara itu, Naruto melihat semua Anbu itu tengah mengalami genjutsu dan segera menyadarkan mereka.

Saat kesadaran para Anbu itu kembali normal mereka menunjukkan wajah terkejut, karena mereka berpikir akan ditolong oleh Anbu lain, namun yang datang adalah 'Si Lemah', "Bagaimana mungkin?" Ucap heran salah satu Anbu disitu.

Naruto tahu persis apa yang dimaksud oleh Anbu tersebut, "Bukankah sebagai Shinobi Konoha sudah merupakan kewajiban untuk menolong sesama." Naruto menunjukkan senyum kecilnya.

'Naruto-sama' Batin mereka merasa bersalah, karena memiliki pikiran yang buruk terhadap putra Hokage mereka.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-sama. Hamba benar-benar menyesal karena bicara tidak sopan terhadap anda." Pinta Anbu itu memohon maaf dengan bersujud.

"Bangunlah, sekarang kita keluar dari tempat ini." Perintah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh para Anbu.

Sesampainya diluar penjara seluruh Shinobi melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. "I-ini." Ucap seluruh Anbu yang melihat Desa Kirigakure benar-benar dalam kondisi berantakan.

"Oh ini karena Kura-Kura itu mengamuk tadi." Jawab singkat Naruto.

Masuk Akal.

Pikir seluruh Anbu saat Naruto menyebut Sanbi , namun bukan itu yang mengganjal pikiran mereka melainkan siapa lawan Sanbi saat itu.

"Kalian pergilah menuju Konoha, aku akan menemui Terumi-san dulu." Perintah Naruto dan segera pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

Melihat sang putra hokage bertindak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, mau tidak mau mereka harus menerima perintah itu,"Hai' Naruto-sama."

 **XXX**

"Yo... Mei-chan." Sapa Naruto kepada Mei yang masih berkutat dengan peta Kirigakure didepannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Sudah selesai ?" Tanpa melihat siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu, Mei kembali memfokuskan pikirannya.

Naruto mendekat kehadapan pemimpin pasukan rebellion itu,"Bisakah itu kujawab nanti, aku lapar!"

Mei yang mendengar itu mendesah pelan,"Hah~ kau ini."

"Boleh ya?" Pinta Naruto sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

'Ck, sial.' Mei merutuki nasibnya karena memiliki teman bodoh seperti Naruto, akan tetapi bukan itu masalahnya melainkan wajah tampan miliknya itu yang pasti berhasil membuat wanita manapun tak sanggup menolak permintaan nya, termasuk Mei sendiri,"Hm..." Jawab Mei menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Mei-chan Daisuki!" Ujar Naruto dan segera melompat memeluk sang gadis lahar itu.

Mei yang pada dasarnya belum pernah disentuh oleh laki-laki manapun selain dalam pertarungan tentu merasa gugup diperlakukan seperti itu,"E-eh... jangan sembarang memeluk ku, Baka." Ucap Mei gugup disertai dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dan melangkah pergi menuju salah satu tempat yang berisikan makanan di tenda milik Mei.

"Sudahlah aku kembali ke pasukanku dulu." Pamit Mei kepada temannya itu.

"Hum." Jawab Naruto yang Mulutnya kini berisi makanan, dengan cepat Naruto menelan semuanya lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelum Mei benar-benar menghilang,"Mei-chan, jadilah pemimpin yang hebat." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, Arigatou."

...

Mei berdiri dengan tegak menghadap seluruh Pasukan Rebellion, wajah tegas khas pemimpin yang berbalut dengan kecantikannya merupakan Kharisma yang tak terbantahkan.

Mei menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai pembicaraannya,"Aku tak mampu menjanjikan kemenangan akan berpihak kepada kita, namun aku juga tidak akan membiarkan sibrengsek Yagura terus menerus membunuh salah satu kerabat kita, apapun yang terjadi nanti kumohon lindungi setiap warga Kirigakure. Aku mohon kepada kalian." Mei menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Seluruh Pasukan Rebellion merasa darahnya mendidih melihat pemimpin mereka seperti itu, membuat semangat mereka untuk merebut kembali tanah kelahirannya semakin membara.

"REBUT KIRIGAKURE!"

"HANCURKAN YAGURA!"

"HIDUP TERUMI-SAMA!"

Teriakan dari berbagai penjuru pasukan terdengar seperti ombak yang bergemuruh, Mei tersenyum kecil melihat itu, baginya disaat-saat seperti inilah hal yang paling indah sebelum melihat salah satu dari pasukannya atau bahkan Mei sendiri akan mati.

 _ **Swuush**_

Muncul seorang Shinobi berambut biru serta memakai satu penutup mata mirip bajak laut itu membungkuk hormat disamping kiri Mei.

Mei melirik Shinobi tersebut, "Bagaimana situasi disana, Ao?" Tanya Mei kepada Ao, shinobi yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata untuk mengawasi setiap tindakan Yagura.

"...ta..me...Teru..-sama." Ucap lirih Ao, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mei mengernyitkan dahinya,"Kau bicara apa, Ao."

"kita menang, Terumi-sama." Ujar Ao dengan nada yang sedikit tertahan namun mampu didengar jelas oleh Mei.

Mei melebarkan matanya tak percaya,sebabnya sudah jelas strategi yang telah ia susun untuk menyerang Yagura kali in sama sekali belum diterapkan, bagaimana bisa menang, tapi Ao bukanlah tipe Shinobi yang suka bercanda, "Apa maksudmu, Hah?!" Mei meninggikan suaranya, hingga membuat seluruh Pasukan Rebellion terdiam dan melihat kearah pemimpin mereka tersebut.

Ao tersenyum bahagia, "Salah satu Shinobi utusan anda telah mengalahkan Yagura beserta semua bawahannya." Jelas Ao melaporkan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku tidak mengutus siapapun, lagipula siapa shinobi yang mampu menghadapi Yagura sendirian?" Tanya Mei heran, faktanya ia sendiri memang tidak pernah mengutus siapapun.

Ao mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Bukankah Shinobi itu utusan Mei-sama, para warga sendiri yang bilang bahwa mereka diselamatkan oleh utusan anda."

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang tersebut." Pinta Mei sedikit bingung dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Dia memiliki rambut kuning terang, bermata biru dan terlihat lumayan tampan." Ao mencoba mendeskripsikan Shinobi yang melawan Yagura.

Mendengar setiap ciri-ciri yang Ao sebutkan pikiran Mei teringat pada satu orang, "Namikaze Minato?" tebak Mei.

"Bukan!" Sanggah Ao, dia yakin shinobi yang dilihatnya itu memang mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, lalu Ao mengingat satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dari orang tersebut, "Anu... dia terlihat sedikit bodoh." Ucap ragu Ao.

Mei mencoba menggabungkan semua ciri-ciri Shinobi yang telah disebutkan oleh Ao, 'Rambut Kuning-Mata Biru-Wajah Tampan dan Sedikit Bodoh.' Setelah menyatukan semua itu, ia berhasil mendapatkan satu nama, "Naruto." Ucap Mei agak sedikit ragu, karena mana mungkin Shinobi yang ia sendiri bisa menjatuhkannya dalam sekali pukulan dapat mengalahkan Yagura yang memiliki Bijuu.

"Yah... itu dia, seluruh warga desa memanggilnya seperti itu." Ucap Ao membenarkan.

Daripada pusing ia memilih satu-satunya jalan yang Mei yakini dapat menghilangkan keraguannya, Mei berbalik menuju tenda tempat Naruto berada.

Sesampainya disana ia hanya melihat ruangan kosong, Mei berjalan mendekati meja tempat Naruto terakhir kali terlihat dan mendapati sebuah kertas dengan tulisan kecil disana.

"Hadiah kecil dari seorang teman lama, Mizukage-sama"

Mei tersenyum, teman pirangnya ini begitu tahu apa yang telah menjadi keinginannya sejak lama. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera keluar dari tenda menuju ketempat pasukannya berada, guna menyampaikan bahwa perang telah berakhir.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Ucap Mei dengan senyum indahnya.

 **XXX**

 **(2 days later...) Hokage's Tower**

"Bagaimana cara dia membebaskan kalian?" Tanya Minato kepada seluruh Anbu yang berhasil dibebaskan oleh Naruto.

Ketua dari para Anbu itu maju selangkah dari tempatnya, "Maaf kan kami Hokage-sama, kami benar-benar tidak mengerti, setelah kami keluar dari penjara, kami melihat Bangunan Utama Mizukage telah hancur berantakan, serta beberapa Shinobi Kirigakure yang tergeletak pingsan dimana-mana, hanya itu yang dapat kami laporkan."

"Tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya lanjut Minato.

Salah seorang diantara para Anbu itu mulai mengeluarkan suara kecil, "Para Shinobi Kirigakure yang tersadar menggucapkan satu nama." Anbu itu menghentikan ucapannya, untuk melihat respon sang Hokage.

"Apa yang diucapkannya?"

Merasa bahwa sang Hokage mulai tertarik dengan laporan yang ia berikan, Anbu itu mulai mengutarakan nama yang ia maksud, "Uchiha Madara."

Tubuh Minato menegang, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu, sejak insiden Kyuubi 16 tahun lalu yang menyebabkan ia harus kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya yaitu Jiraya dan Hiruzen. Pada awalnya ia beranggapan bahwa siapapun yang berada dibalik topeng itu adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara, sebab iblis Uchiha itu telah berhasil dibunuh oleh Hokage pertama dilembah kematian, namun saat mendengar perkataan para Anbu ia mulai ragu jika Madara sudah mati.

"Maaf, jika boleh saya mau menyimpulkan sesuatu." Ujar ketua para Anbu yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari Minato.

"Katakan." Perintah singkat Minato.

"Menurut hamba Shinobi Kirigakure saat itu hanya merasakan 'kekuatan' dari Uchiha Madara bukan bentuk 'fisik' dari Uchiha Madara, karena siapapun yang mampu melawan Yagura hingga membuatnya berubah menjadi Bijuu ekor tiga serta berhasil meluluh lantahkan Kirigakure dalam sekejap hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Shinobi yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi ribuan Shinobi yang dipimpin oleh seorang Jinchuriki, melihat itu sudah dapat disimpulkan jika kekuatan Shinobi itu mampu menyamai Sang Legenda Uchiha." Jelas ketua Anbu itu menarik kesimpulan.

Minato menghela nafasnya lega, karena apa yang dikhawatirkan sepertinya hanya ketakutannya pribadi dan tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Kirigakure, "Kau benar." Ucap Minato.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Lanjut Minato berbicara dan disusul oleh para Anbu yang sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Minato menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi putar miliknya, lau ia menghadapkan wajahnya keatas, kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum pergi menjalankan misinya.

" _Tenang saja, anda tidak akan mendengar berita kematianku, tapi anda akan mendengar kelahiran Uchiha Madara kedua_."

Ucapan itu seperti kode bahwa semua yang terjadi di Kirigakure adalah hasil perbuatannya, tapi bagaimana mungkin 'Si Lemah' itu menghancurkan Rezim Yagura yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak akan pernah mampu melakukan itu.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Suara daun pintu itu berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Minato, "Masuk." Ujar Minato.

"Anata!" Seru seorang wanita berambut merah kepada sang Hokage.

Minato tersenyum, wanita didepannya ini adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang mampu menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk akibat tugasnya menjabat sebagai Hokage, "Apakah sudah waktunya makan siang, Kushina-chan?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato, Kushina menuju kearah belakang suaminya dengan langkah pelan lalu memeluk Minato serta mengalungkan tangannya, "Bagaimana kerjamu-tebane?"

Minato memegang tangan putih milik istrinya itu dengan lembut, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tetap bertarung melawan kertas-kertas sialan ini."

"Hihihihi, berjuanglah." Kushina tertawa kecil lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Minato hingga ia bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas laju nafas yang dihirup oleh suaminya tersebut, "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, ada apa-tebane?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah pribadi." Minato menolak memberitahukan masalahnya dengan Naruto, karena pasti akan membuat istri cantiknya ini menjadi khawatir.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban suaminya, Kushina menggigit kecil telinga Minato hingga membuat sang suami terpekik kecil, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kushina-can?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya keinginan pribadi." Ucap Kushina menirukan gaya bicara Minato dan berhasil membuat minato menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, Minato mengerti jika ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan apapun dari istri merahnya ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berfikir tentang semua perbuatan yang telah aku lakukan kepada Naruto." Minato mengucapkan hal yang selalu membebani pikiran nya.

Kushina semakin mempererat pelukannya, tak ingin sang suami terus menerus memikirkan anak sulung yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa, "Aku juga Minato-kun, kita memang orang tua yang gagal membesarkan anak kita sendiri." Jujur Kushina.

"Tapi... apa yang harus kulakukan, aku benar-benar tak berdaya saat ini, tugasku sebagai Hokage yang harus meperhatikan Menma secara penuh, membuatku harus mengabaikan putraku sendiri meskipun aku tahu itu tidak benar, namun itu akan membunuhnya secara perlahan."

Mata violet milik Kushina mulai berair, "Kau benar, aku juga tidak ingin melakukan nya, Hiks...aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya, Minato-kun. Aku selalu merasa sakit hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, namun tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

Inilah sisi gelap Hokage, pekerjaan yang selalu menguntungkan orang lain namun dapat membunuh diri sendiri, meskipun menjadi Hokage bisa membuat semua orang mengakuimu serta menjadikanmu memiliki derajat lebih tinggi daripada seluruh orang dilingkunganmu namun hal itu juga bisa merenggut kehidupanmu.

Menjadi Hokage sama dengan hidup untuk orang lain, dan itu mutlak. Kau diharuskan untuk menyingkirkan semua masalah pribadi dan menjadikan masalah orang lain sebagai masalah utama, tidak peduli hal itu merenggut nyawa orang yang kau sayangi atau bahkan nyawamu sendiri.

Dalam hal ini Menma adalah masalah pasif yang memiliki kemungkin besar menjadi masalah aktif, sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, yang notabene-nya merupakan perwujudan dari kebencian Juubi, emosi yang dimiliki oleh Menma sangat tidak stabil dan hal itu dapat menjadikan Menma berubah menjadi Kyuubi serta membuat tragedi malam dimana Kyuubi lepas dapat terulang kembali, untuk itulah para tetua desa memaksa Minato serta Kushina untuk memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Menma serta menjauhkan dan mengabaikan Naruto.

Pada awalnya Kushina dan Minato menentang keputusan itu dengan alasan tidak bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada putra sulungnya, tapi kondisi fisik Naruto menyebabkannya tak bisa berbuat banyak selain harus mematuhi perintah para tetua desa. Sampai suatu saat Naruto memperburuk keadaan dengan membela 3 anak Kazekage yang telah membantu Orochimaru untuk menyerang desa Konoha dan menjadikan nya dibenci oleh seluruh desa bahkan Minato sendiri.

Minato menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit hatinya, "Aku benar-benar benci menjadi Hokage."

Keduanya hanya mampu menangis dalam diam.

 **XXX**

 **Training Ground Team 7**

Terlihat angoota team 7 yang terdiri dari Menma, Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan sparring.

"Kudengar Kirigakure sudah mendapatkan Mizukage baru, apakah itu benar Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sai kepada Kakashi yang terlihat setia membaca buku laknatnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sai yang berasal dari Anbu Root membuat Kakashi berfikir jika Danzo menginginkan informasi dari dirinya,"Kudengar begitu." Jawab singkat Kakashi tak ingin memberitahukan hal lebih.

"Siapa yang menjadi Mizukage baru itu?" Tanya Menma sedikit tertarik, karena ia tahu jika Mizukage sebelumnya adalah seorang Jinchuriki seperti dirinya, pasti orang yang mengalahkannya adalah orang hebat.

Kakashi melirikkan matanya kepada Menma,"Seorang Kunoichi bernama Mei Terumi, pengguna dua Kekkei Genkai."

"Kage Perempuan, bagaimana bisa?" Bingung Sakura.

"Yang jelas dia lebih hebat dariku." Lanjut Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan dari saatu persatu muridnya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertarung melawannya." Menma menyahut cepat, nafsu bertarungnya mulai bangkit.

Kakashi menutup bukunya, "Kau yakin? Naruto dulu dikalahkan olehnya dalam sekali pukulan saat ujian chunnin berlangsung." Jelas Kakashi.

"Itu memang karena dia lemah." Sahut Menma, ia mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan ucapan nya,"Aku adalah Jichuriki Kyuubi, bijuu terkuat dan sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan 3 ekor, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan si lemah itu."

"Woy, Baka-Menma." Sakura mencengkram kerah baju Menma, "Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu." Protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Menma tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan cekramannya dari baju Menma, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju kedua pipi miliknya, "Karena dia sangat tampan!" Mata Sakura mulai berbentuk hati, kelakuan Sakura mendapat pandangan jijik dari seluruh orang yang berada disitu, kecuali satu orang.

"Lebih tampan dari Sasuke?" Ucap seseorang dari atas pohon.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali,"Hm... Hm..-eh?!" Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar jika itu bukan suara teman-temannya.

"Yo~ Kakashi-Sensei." Sapa Naruto yang turun dari atas pohon.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya terkejut,"Naruto, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Insting ninja Kakashi saat ini berubah menjadi siaga, karena sebagai mantan Anbu Elit, merasakan keberadaan seseorang merupakan sebuah kewajiban, tapi Naruto berhasil lepas dari jangkauan Kakashi dalam keadaan sangat dekat hingga membuat mantan pemimpin Anbu ini merasa jika Naruto bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya kapanpun dia mau.

Naruto mejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum ramah, "Sejak sipucat itu bertanya." Dalam detik berikutnya sela tangan Naruto sudah menangkap Kunai dari arah belakang tubuhnya,"Menma-chan, melempar kunai sembarangan itu tidak boleh lho!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Ucap Kakashi, Sakura serta Sai melihat Kunai yang berada disela tangan Naruto, karena setahu mereka Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu.

Menma sang pelaku penyerangan menggeram marah,"Diam brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Teriak Menma melaju kearah Naruto dengan Rasengan ditangan kanannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya singkat Naruto menatap tajam kearah Menma.

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba angin disekitar mereka mendadak berhenti, berganti dengan aura memuakkan yang menguar keras dari tubuh Naruto, tidak hanya itu tubuh Kakashi mendadak tak bisa digerakkan begitupun dengan Sakura, Sai dan Menma, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, perlahan wajah ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajah setiap orang selain Naruto, bahkan Kyuubi yang berada diperut Menma juga merasakan efeknya.

" **Madaraa.."** Ucap Kyuubi menggeram, sepertinya ia sangat familiar dengan aura spesial ini.

'Tolong Hentikan /Naruto/Naruto-niichan/Naruto-sama.' Batin Menma, Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai secara bersamaan karena tidak dapat menggerakkan lidahnya sedikitpun.

"Bercanda, tehe." Lanjut Naruto menampilkan wajahnya yang sedang memasang pose imut dibuat-buat.

Angin kembali berhembus,"Haaaaah~" Semua anggota team 7 menghirup nafas dengan rakusnya, seakan mereka baru saja tenggelam dilautan tanpa dasar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat bernafas." Pamit Naruto meninggalkan seluruh angoota team 7 yang tengah tergeletak lemas,kecuali Menma yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

'Apa itu tadi.' Batin Menma dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar ketakutan.

 **XXX**

Kurenai tengah berjalan-jalan setelah melaporkan misi yang ia dapat, misi kali ini tidak begitu sulit karena hanya menginterogasi seorang pebisnis korup di desa kecil perbatasan Konoha, dibantu dengan kemampuan Byakugan Hinata serta sedikit genjutsu miliknya membuat misi dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Kedua mata merah milik Kurenai berhasil menangkap remaja berambut pirang yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Kurenai segera berlari menemui remaja pirang itu, "Naruto-kun!" Seru Kurenai berlari kecil mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, setelah mendapati Kurenai yang berlari kecil ia tersenyum,"Konbanwa, Ku-chan." Sapa Naruto.

Kurenai mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya hanya bisa mangap-mangap tak berdaya karena otaknya masih dalam keadaan buntu. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan yang tak membuahkan hasil, Kurenai membatalkan niat untuk mengekspresikan isi hatinya melalui kata-kata dan memilih untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepala.

Kurenai menarik dan memutar tubuh remaja pirang di depannya dengan paksa, sebelum suara 'plak' nyaring berbunyi untuk sepersekian detik ketika tangannya menampar pipi sang shinobi yang hanya bisa melongo karena tak mengerti kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menerima hukuman dari sahabatnya ini.

"Dasar kuning bodoh!"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Continued...

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **(My Inspiration)**

 **Galerians**

 **Aizen L sousuke**

 **Karasumaru.666**

 **Daemonn**

Terima kasih telah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya...

"Karena semakin banyak makan akan semakin cepat keluar eeknya, Semakin banyak review semakin cepat keluar lanjutannya." Gak pernah dengar peribahasa ini? Iyalah aku sendiri yang buat. _Najis_

At last I Love you guys.

 _ **Re-kun**_ Out Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Re-kun**_ coming,

Ok, untuk kali ini saya kembali mengingatkan jika karakter Naruto yang saya pakai adalah IZANA WISTARIA, silahkan search di Gugel, Ok.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas review pada chapter sebelumnya dan selamat membaca.

Warning : terlalu mainstream, typo dimana-mana, sangat OOC.

 **Re-Incarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Not Me (Masashi Kishimoto)**

Kurenai tengah berjalan-jalan setelah melaporkan misi yang ia dapat, misi kali ini tidak begitu sulit karena hanya menginterogasi seorang pebisnis korup di desa kecil perbatasan Konoha, dibantu dengan kemampuan Byakugan Hinata serta sedikit genjutsu miliknya membuat misi dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Kedua mata merah milik Kurenai berhasil menangkap remaja berambut pirang yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Kurenai segera berlari menemui remaja pirang itu, "Naruto-kun!" Seru Kurenai berlari kecil mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, setelah mendapati Kurenai yang berlari kecil ia tersenyum,"Konbanwa, Ku-chan." Sapa Naruto.

Kurenai mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya hanya bisa mangap-mangap tak berdaya karena otaknya masih dalam keadaan buntu. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan yang tak membuahkan hasil, Kurenai membatalkan niat untuk mengekspresikan isi hatinya melalui kata-kata dan memilih untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepala.

Kurenai menarik dan memutar tubuh remaja pirang di depannya dengan paksa, sebelum suara 'plak' nyaring berbunyi untuk sepersekian detik ketika tangannya menampar pipi sang shinobi yang hanya bisa melongo karena tak mengerti kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menerima hukuman dari sahabatnya ini.

"Dasar kuning bodoh!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuhi-san."

 **Special Anbu**

 **Hokage's Tower**

Kushina masih tetap setia memeluk Minato keduanya masih terdiam tanpa kata, jalan pikiran mereka dikuasai oleh rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam, berharap jika mereka dapat melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk mendapat satu kata maaf dari putra sulung mereka.

Akankah semudah itu memaafkan orang tua? Tidak hanya mengusir dari rumah, menjauhkan sang Kakak dari adik kecilnya serta menyetujui segala cara kotor tetua desa untuk menyingkirkan Naruto hanya karena sebuah nama Hokage. Setelah perlakuan keji yang meskipun itu terdapat unsur keterpaksaan bukankah wajar jika sang putra sulung membenci kedua orang tuanya.

Pada akhirnya Minato dan Khusina hanya mampu membenci dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk." Ucap Minato mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu.

Tsunade memicingkan kedua matanya saat mendapati pemandangan MinaKushi yang saling bermesraan, "Oh apakah tempat ini sekarang sudah berganti menjadi kamar pribadi."

Kushina yang memahami maksud Tsunade, mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkari punggung besar Minato,"Maaf Tsunade-sama, aku hanya mengunjungi Minato sebentar."

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan meja kerja Minato, setelah dari dekat dia mulai memijit pelan pelipisnya,"Hah~ lakukan sesukamu, lain kali persiapkan tissu untuk menghapus bekas air mata kalian, kalian adalah panutan serta pemimpin Desa ini, dan air mata seorang pemimpin bukan hal yang patut dilihat oleh orang sekitarnya."

Kushina segera membersihkan bekas air matanya,"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kushina serta Minato yang menyudahi kesibukan tidak penting mereka.

"Ada perlu apa anda sampai datang kesini sendiri?" Tanya Minato memulai pembicaraan, kejadian Tsunade datang langsung ke menara Hokage benar-benar sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, kalaupun dia berkepentingan pasti dia menyuruh salah satu perawat di rumah sakit untuk menemui Hokage.

Tsunade memberikan beberapa lampiran kertas kepada Minato,"Aku ingin mengambil hak-ku."

"Hak mana yang anda maksud?" Tanya heran Minato.

Hak istimewa. Di berikan oleh para seluruh dewan desa sebagai penghargaan karena Jasa besar yang dilakukan untuk kepentingan Desa, untuk beberapa orang seperti Shodaime Hokage dan ketiga legenda Sannin yang sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa bayak jasa yang mereka berikan untuk membangun Konoha hingga menjadi Desa terkuat di Elemental Shinobi. Hingga saat ini masih ada beberapa orang yang masih mempunyai Hak istimewa tersebut salah satu diantaranya adalah Tsunade Senju.

Kegunaan Hak Istimewa ini adalah mengusulkan, mendapatkan dan menghilangkan beberapa struktur Konoha, selama hal itu tidak menimbulkan masalah untuk Konoha mereka bisa melakukan hal sesuka mereka, sebagai contoh Jiraiya yang keluar masuk Konoha dengan bebas tanpa terikat hukum yang berarti.

Namun Hak ini juga bisa dicabut jika salah satu dari pemiliknya terlibat dalam tindak Kriminal atau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan desa lain dan ini bersifat mutlak.

"Untuk memilih sendiri Shinobi yang melindungiku." Jawab Tsunade mengatakan keinginannya.

Minato mengkerutkan dahinya, "Anda butuh Anbu?" Bagaimana mungkin salah satu dari ketiga legenda Shinobi terkuat di Konoha membutuhkan Anbu untuk melindunginya, bahkan jika seluruh Kage di Elemental dikumpulkan, mereka akan berpikir beberapa kali sebelum memastikan untuk menyerang Tsunade.

"Begitulah." Jawab singkat Tsunade.

Minato membuka laci disebelah kanan tempat duduknya, "Aku punya beberapa rekomendasi para Anbu elit yang berada dibawah kekuasaanku, jika memang anda tertarik." Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar daftar kesatuan Anbu dan meletak kan kertas itu di hadapan Tsunade.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minato, "Aku tidak butuh mereka."

Melihat sang Senju tidak tertarik, Minato berusaha untuk memaksakan usulnya, "Tapi mereka yang terbaik di Divisi kesatuan Anbu Konoha, sert untuk kinerja mereka aku bisa menjamin dengan pasti hasilnya." Mata biru milik Minato melihat Tsunade yang kini tengah menggeram kesal.

"Sepertinya kau sedang berada dalam masalah Minato, bisakah kau kembali fokus sebagai Hokage dan kesampingkan dulu urusan pribadimu." Ucap Tsunade meninggikan suaranya, berusaha membuat Minato sadar akan permintaannya.

Minato sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Tsunade seperti itu, setelah berpikir sebentar ia ingat jika sang Senju datang untuk memilih Anbunya sendiri, "Maaf, anda benar." Ucap Minato penuh penyesalan, "Jadi siapa yang anda inginkan menjadi Anbu untuk mengabdi kepada sang Senju terakhir?"

Setelah memahami sikap Minato kembali normal, Tsunade mulai mengatakan keinginannya, "Aku ingin Naruto Namikaze untuk menjadi Anbu pribadiku." Jawab Tsunade dengan nada tegas dan menuntut.

Kushina yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara saat sang putra sulungnya mulai disebut, "Aku tidak mengijinkan itu!"

"Ada apa denganmu Khusina?" Tanya Tsunade dengan pelan, sepertinya ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Kushina geram dengan tindakan Tsunade yang terkesan tidak peduli akan protesnya tadi,"Sejak kau kembali ke Konoha, putraku sudah tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumahnya dan itu semua karena anda, Tsunade Senju- **s.a.m.a**." Ucap Kushina dengan menekankan kalimatnya pada bagian yang terhormat, seperti terdengar menyindir status Senju yang disandangnya.

"Putra mana yang kau maksud?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tenang sengaja membuat Kushina mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto, jangan berpura-pura bodoh." Umpat Kushina yang sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi emosinya.

Tsunade menyeringai kecil, ia sengaja membiarkan Kushina meninggikan emosinya dan kini saatnya menjatuhkan mental orang yang mengaku 'ibu' tersebut,"Maksudmu anak kecil yang saat pertama kali kulihat dia sedang berlumuran darah akibat benda tajam yang entah berapa kali menggores kulit tipisnya, atau anak kecil yang kau halangi hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, atau mungkin seorang anak kecil yang membela beberapa ninja Suna yang tidak diberi pilihan bahkan dengan kejamnya sang ayah menyebutnya pengkhianat dan ibunya dengan tega mengusir dia dari rumahnya sendiri, tidak hanya disitu bahkan tanpa pikir panjang 'orang tunya' menghapus namanya dari silsilah klan Namikze." Setelah mengatakan itu, mendadak situasi menjadi hening tak terdengar semua protes balik, baik dari Kushina maupun Minato mereka sepertinya lebih memilih menutup mulutnya seolah semua tuduhan yang dibeberkan oleh Tsunade memang benar adanya,"Apakah dia anak yang kau maksud?" Suara Tsunade kali ini sangat lirih namun mengandung kesan yang berbahaya.

"A-Aku.."

"Jawab!" Tuntut Tsunade dengan suara keras.

Melihat sang istri yang tersudut membuat Minato mencoba menenangkan sang Senju, "Tsunade-sama."

"Jawab Kushina!" Tsunade masih tetap memaksa Kushina bicara menghiraukan Minato yang kini sudah berdiri karena usahanya dihiraukan.

"Tsunade-sama, aku mohon hentikan." Pinta Minato dengan suara lebih keras, tak ingin melihat istrinya terus menerus dibawah tekanan emosi sang Senju terakhir.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya kasar, entah kenapa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto selalu membuat emosinya semakin tinggi,"Hah~ Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat ganti status genin Naruto menjadi seperti yang aku minta."

"Tapi kenapa harus Naruto? Bukankah lebih banyak Shinobi yang lebih kuat darinya." Tanya Minato untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan keputusan yang ia buat.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku minta, jangan banyak bertanya." Elak Tsunade.

"Berikan satu alasan, hingga aku menyetujui hal ini." Tuntut Minato.

Tatapan mata biru milik Minato benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto, hingga mengingatkan Tsunade pada seseorang, "Dia mempunya mata yang sama seperti Madara-jiji." Jawab Tsunade lemah, tatapan matanya menerawang jauh kearah depan layaknya tatapan seseorang yang sangat rindu dengan orang yang kini tak bersamanya lagi, "Mata yang selalu hampa dan penuh akan kebencian, namun perbedaannya Naruto berhasil menutupi semua itu dengan senyuman bodohnya." Tsunade menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya menampilkan senyum getir.

"Madara/-jiji?" Beo Minato dan Khusina yang tengah memperhatikan raut wajah Tsunade.

Mengingat sedikit memori kecil yang tak mungkin ia lupakan, Tsunade melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku lebih dekat dengan Madara-jiji daripada Ojii-sama (Baca: Hashirama), sebelum dia keluar dari Konoha dialah satu-satunya Uchiha yang sangat dekat denganku, dia mengajariku tekhnik kontrol chakra sejak aku masih dini, dia yang selalu mengasuhku saat kedua orang tua-ku serta Ojii-sama disibukkan dengan pembangunan desa Konoha. Memberikanku apa yang tidak kudapat dari kedua orang tuaku..." Tsunade berhenti sebentar, hingga membuat Minato dan Khusina merasa penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

Menghirup udara disekitarnya, Tsunade berusaha menormalkan kembali dadanya yang terasa sesak saat mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Madara,"Kasih sayang." Jawab Tsunade disertai dengan senyuman penuh arti,"Untuk selanjutnya kau sudah tahu sendiri seperti apa Madara." Tutup Tsunade memberikan alasannya yang mungkin terdengar konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataan nya.

Setelah mendengar semua alasan Tsunade, Minato berpikir sejenak akan keputusan yang akan ia pilih,"Aku mengerti." Memejamkan matanya, Minato mengambil sebuah buku besar berisi tentang daftar seluruh Shinobi Konoha disebelah kanan mejanya, "Dengan ini aku memberhentikan Naruto dari kesatuan Shinobi Konoha dan mengangkatnya menjadi Anbu Special Tsunade Senju." Keputusan Minato menyerahkan Naruto kepada Tsunade, dengan begini Naruto terbebas dari segala misi yang berhubungan dengan Konoha beralih menjadi Shinobi yang hanya menjalankan perintah dari Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade tersenyum puas, permintaannya disetujui oleh Minato,"Aku sangat menghargai itu." Membalikkan tubuhnya Tsunade segera beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Hokage di iringi dengan tatapan berbeda oleh dua orang dibelakangnya.

 _ **Blaam**_

Setelah dirasa sang Senju sudah benar-benar pergi, Kushina mulai membuka suara protesnya akibat keputusan yang telah diambil oleh Minato,"Apa yang kau lakukan Minato-kun, harusnya kau sadar jika seperti ini Naruto akan semakin jauh dari kita."

Minato memandang raut wajah istrinya yang kini tengah memprotes keputusan yang telah ia ambil,"Kurasa hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi Naruto dari para tetua desa, Kushina." Ucap Minato memberikan alasannya menyetujui permintaan Tsunade dan hanya bisa dibalas wajah pasrah Kushina.

 **XXX**

"Dasar kuning bodoh!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuhi-san." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Baik Naruto maupun Kurenai segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka menuju asal suara tersebut,"Tsunade/Hime-sama." Jawab mereka setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Tsunade mendekati kedua orang yang kini tengah memandangnya,"Aku ulang pertanyaanku sekali lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuhi-san." Tanya Tsunade menatap tajam Kurenai yang kini mengalihkan pandanganya menghindari tatapan tajam dari Tsunade.

Beginikah rasa dari tatapan tajam seorang Sannin, hanya menggunakan tatapan matanya saja bisa membuat mental lawan menjadi berantakan, "Ah... etto-ano..aku" Kurenai mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat, sebab jika ia salah bicara bukan tidak mungkin Tsunade akan melarang Naruto untuk menemui dirinya lagi dan hei... itu sangat buruk untuk hati seorang Yuhi Kurenai.

"Meskipun kau teman nya, bukan berarti kau bisa menamparnya dengan sesuka hatimu." Lanjut Tsunade menekan mental Kurenai, meskipun dia sendiri tahu jika perempuan didepannya memiliki perasaan 'lebih' terhadap si kuning kesayangan nya ini.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku." Kurenai mengelak, sebab tangannya sendiri tiba-tiba mendarat dipipi Naruto saat mulutnya tak sanggup berkata apapun akibat perbuatan Naruto yang selalu saja ceroboh menurutnya.

Naruto melihat Kurenai yang semakin tertekan, mencoba melerai keduanya, "Sudahlah Hime-sama, itu bukan hal yang patut dipermasalahkan kok."

Mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu, entah kenapa bukan meredakan suasana hati Tsunade, malah membuat satu-satunya wanita bergelar Sannin itu sedikit tercubit hatinya, "Diam, kau jangan membelanya." Bentak Tsunade tak suka dengan tindakan Naruto membela Kurenai.

"Hah, kenapa?" Beo 'bodoh' Naruto tak mengerti, bukan nya membela seorang wanita adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang pria. Pikir otak Naruto yang memang sekecil 'biji-miliknya' itu.

"Karena yang boleh menamparmu itu cuma A.K.U." Tegas Tsunade penuh tekanan pada setiap ucapannya, bagi Tsunade seorang Naruto hanya milik Tsunade.

'Mulai lagi deh.' Kedua mata Naruto memutar bosan.

'cuma A.K.U'

'cuma A.K.U'

'cuma A.K.U'

Perkataan Tsunade terus berputar didalam kepala Kurenai, hingga membuatnya sangat muak terhadap sang Senju, "Cukup. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal itu kepada Naru-kun." Kurenai menatap tajam Tsunade, mulai saat ini dia tidak lagi menaruh hormat kepada sang Sannin. Baginya siapapun yang berusaha mengklaim Naruto tidak berhak mendapatkan rasa hormat dari Kurenai.

Tsunade memandang remeh Kurenai, "Sadari tempatmu Yuhi Kurenai, kau tidak mengerti sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." Ancam Tsunade mengingatkan.

"Bodoh, pokoknya aku tidak ingin Naru-kun menuruti semua kemauanmu, dasar nenek cabe-cabean." Balas sengit Kurenai.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nenek cabe, Wanita Perban."

"W-wanita perban, ini fashion tahu. Dari pada mengurusi pakaianku lebih baik kau urus dua bola yang semakin membesar itu, Dasar Payudara pals-" Kurenai tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya karena sebuah telapak tangan kini tengah menutup mulutnya.

"Ok. Cukup sampai disitu." Ucap Naruto tetap menutup mulut Kurenai.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan." Protes Tsunade melihat jarak antara Naruto dengan Kurenai, dengan cepat ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Tsunade, "Anda juga ikut." Ucap Naruto sembari memegang tangan Tsunade.

Dalam hitungan kurang dari sepersekian detik mereka bertiga lenyap dari tempatnya.

 **.**

 **Hokage's Rock**

Monumen Hokage, Gunung Hokage atau Batu Hokage adalah landmark paling penting bagi Konohagakure. Tempat ini adalah gunung yang memiliki wajah semua Hokage yang dipahat pada gunung. Monumen yang dibayangkan oleh Hashirama Senju sebagai simbol bahwa Hokage akan selalu mengawasi desa.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdapat tiga orang yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu di depan banyak orang, omongan vulgar semacam itu bukan hal yang layak untuk jadi bahan konsumsi publik." Ucap Naruto dengan memandang kedua wanita yang kini tengah memberikan tatapan tak percaya terhadapnya.

"K-Kau?!"

"B-Bagaimana bisa?!"

Ucap Tsunade serta Kurenai bersamaan, karena pemuda didepan mereka ini tidak mungkin bisa melakukan shunsin sebab kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya memiliki sedikit chakra.

Seakan mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan mereka, Naruto mulai mencoba sedikit kemampuannya berakting, "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku bukan lagi Naruto yang kalian kenal dulu." Ucap Naruto memulai penjelasannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade tidak mengerti.

"Saat kunjunganku ke Suna, salah satu Iryou-Nin disana menyadari ada hal yang tidak normal dengan seluruh titik tanketsu didalam tubuhku dan dia berhasil memperbaiki hal itu." Jawab bohong Naruto, **bohong?!** Tentu saja, mana mungkin saat ini dia berkata jujur seperti ' _Aku adalah Naruto murid Uchiha Madara dan juga sang pahlawan gagal dari dimensi sebelumnya, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi ini_.. halah #-_-' itu akan membuat masalah menjadi rumit.

"Mungkinkah?" Tsunade mulai merasa penyebab Naruto tidak memiliki chakra adalah kesalahan nya.

Dengan berbekal beberapa pecahan ingatan Naruto yang berada disini, Naruto mulai mengumpulkan memori yang ia dapat hingga menjadi sebuah alasan masuk akal yang mungkin akan diterima oleh mereka berdua, "Seperti yang anda pikirkan Hime-sama, karena hanya akulah satu-satunya bayi yang terlahir dengan bantuan Jutsu Medis bersamaan dengan kendali chakra penuh untuk menekan chakra liar Kyuubi yang berada didalam perut ibuku, anda mempunyai beban yang besar saat itu, selain menyelamatkan nyawaku dan juga mencegah segel Kyuubi agar tidak terlepas, anda benar-benar nyaris sempurna saat melakukannya, namun saat itu chakra ku juga ikut terkunci, anda tidak menyadarinya dan itu adalah hal wajar, karena yang terpenting adalah nyawa ibu dan anak itu selamat serta kau dapat mencegah Kyuubi keluar." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"A-Aku.." Rasa bersalah mulai menghantui Tsunade, selama ini dia merasa sudah melakukan hal benar mulai dari memberikan perlindungan terhadap Naruto hingga merubah status Shinobi pirang didepannya ini hanya untuk semata-mata untuk kebaikan Shinobi pirang tersebut agar tidak dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sudahlah Hime-sama, aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu." Naruto mencoba menghibur Tsunade yang kini mulai tenggelam akan ego pribadinya.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau belajar Shunsin sesingkat ini?" Tanya Kurenai setelah mendengar semua pernyataan Naruto.

Melirik Kurenai sebentar, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lemah, "Aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku hanya dengan menyapu halaman depan Kuil Daimyou, Ku-chan." Jelas Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan singkat Kurenai.

Naruto menatap ke arah depan, dari sini (Baca: Patung Batu Hokage) pemandangan Desa Konoha yang dilatar belakangi oleh suasana Senja benar-benar terlihat sangat memukau, "Yang terpenting saat ini aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekatku." Naruto mulai menarik kesimpulan terpenting dari semua penjelasannya, "Termasuk kalian." Lanjut Naruto disertai dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

Tsunade menutup kedua matanya, perasaan bersalah saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu untuk menatap kedua bola sapphire milik Naruto, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, kenapa hal sekecil itu tidak terpikirkan olehku." Ungkap Tsunade lemah hingga tanpa ia sadari kedua mata coklat madunya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, sebab tak sanggup lagi menahan beban perasaan yang ditanggungnya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Tsunade, meraih tangan sang Senju terakhir yang terlihat mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya, kini Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas paras cantik orang yang sangat ia hormati itu, "Aku lebih memilih tidak mempunyai chakra daripada melihatmu menangis Hime-sama." Ungkap Naruto tulus penuh perasaan, kedua tangannya mengusap pelan air mata milik Tsunade.

Sebelum tangan itu menjauh, Tsunade dengan cepat memegangnya, ia usapkan sekali tangan itu menuju lesung pipi kirinya, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia sayangi dalam waktu singkat air muka Tsunade perlahan mulai cerah kembali, hal itu ia tunjukkan melalui senyum dari bibir tipisnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Tsunade.

"Ehem!"

Suara satu-satunya orang yang merasa diabaikan disitu, mencoba menyadarkan mereka jika ia tidak setuju dengan opera sabun yang baru saja diperankan oleh pasangan NaruTsuna.

"Oh maaf aku terbawa suasana." Naruto mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, kebiasaan grogi yang tidak mudah ia hilangkan.

Kurenai bersidekap, "Berani sekali kau bermesraan didepanku Naru, tak kusangka seleramu yang tua-tua, huh!" Mengomentari tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak normal.

Tsunade yang mendengar dirinya diejek, mulai kembali beradu mulut dengan Kurenai, "Berisik, perempuan berdada kecil sepertimu tak punya kesempatan untuk bersaing denganku." Ungkap kesal Tsunade.

Kurenai terpekik kecil, "K-Kecil?! Kau pikir dada besarmu itu menarik hah?"

Tsunade menyeringai, sang lawan kini mulai diketahui kelemahannya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Tsunade mulai melancarkan serangannya, "Hoo~ Kau ingin memegangnya?" Jahil Tsunade sambil memegang kedua 'benda mantap' miliknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Dada Silikon milikmu itu, cih." Acuh Kurenai, lebih tepatnya sok acuh, karena matanya sejak tadi tetap memandang iri kedua 'benda mantap' milik saingan nya tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!" Tsunade geram, karena dada asli miliknya disebut Dada Solikin. (Ah..typo sengaja)

"T-Tunggu, aku ini masih normal lho, tolong jangan bicara soal payudara kalian didepanku, itu benar-benar buruk untuk pencernaanku." Ungkap jujur Naruto yang dihiraukan oleh wanita dewasa di depannya.

"Jika memang seperti itu kurasa ada baiknya Naruto yang memutuskan." Usul Tunade berusaha mengakhiri keributan yang tidak berguna ini.

"Kau benar." Jawab Kurenai mengangguk setuju.

Naruto hanya bisa berkedip ria, menanggapi ke egoisan dua singa betina yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Oi... oi... Jangan memutuskan seenak udel kalian dong."

"Naruto, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!" Kurenai mulai berbicara seperti halnya MC Televisi acara Jomblo mencari 'bahan' di stasiun tv sebelah.

"Aku atau Kurenai." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Anuu..." Bola matasapphire Naruto mulai bergerak bebas searah, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, dalam hati ia berteriak keras 'Kami-sama aku masih perjaka lho... tolong berikan petunjukmu untuk hambamu yang tampan ini agar tidak berakhir menjadi santapan dua singa betina di depan hamba ini. Amiin' semua itu Naruto akhiri dengan menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

"Naru.. Kau pasti memilihku, kan? Aku ini masih muda lho, kau tidak inginkan anakmu nanti memanggil ibunya nenek, kan?" Ucap Kurenai mencoba memberikan dukungan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Hei,kau curang!" Protes Tsunade terhadap asumsi Kurenai yang ia rasa merugikan dirinya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Balas Kurenai menatap sengit Tsunade.

Melihat kedua wanita di depannya akan mulai percekcokan kembali, Naruto berusaha mengambil jalan tengah, "Tolong hentikan!" Behenti sebentar, Naruto segera memberikan jawaban nya, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin memilih siapapun diantara kalian berdua."

Keduanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih Naru/Naruto-kun?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar membahas hal membosankan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"Maksudku, begini." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya, "Kita sekarang hidup di dunia Shinobi bukan di Film India." Alasan konyol tersebut kembali di hadiahi tatapan bodoh oleh Kurenai dan Tsunade.

"Kau pikir kami main-main begitu?" Tanya Tsunade tak ingin perasaan yang kini tengah mencari titik terang hanya dianggap sebagai guyonan oleh si pirang yang tengah cengengesan didepannya.

Naruto mendesah pelan,"Bukan, aku menghargai perasaan kalian, hanya saja..." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Wanita tidak suka menunggu Naru/Naruto-kun." Seru mereka berdua kesal.

"Sejujurnya aku menyayangi kalian berdua, karena tanpa kalian aku mungkin akan berakhir seperti kedua sahabatku." Jelas Naruto singkat.

Ok, baik Tsunade maupun Kurenai sudah tahu pasti siapa yang disebut 'Sahabat' oleh Naruto mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui dimana keduanya sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaanya setelah tragedi pembantaian Clan Uchiha, "Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi." Jawab Kurenai yang tahu maksud 'berakhir' dari apa yang yang diucapkan Naruto, tentu saja berkorban demi melindungi kebaikan orang lain itulah yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Hal bodoh yang kau maksud bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, Kurenai-chan." Jawab Naruto.

Tsunade merasa geram dengan jalan pikir Naruto, "Kau tidak menghargai nyawamu sendiri hah! Tidak puas kau sekarang dibenci seluruh orang! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala kuningmu itu!" Teriak Tsunade tepat didepan wajah Naruto, ingin sekali ia menjotos wajah tampan di depannya ini.

"Hime-sama kumohon tenanglah."

Mencekal kerah baju Naruto, Tsunade menatap nyalang Naruto,"Tenang ?! Setelah bertahun-tahun aku hidup di dunia Shinobi yang busuk ini, pertama Nawaki, kedua Dan, ketiga Jiraiya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencoba melupakan semua luka itu kini satu-satunya orang yang kucintai menawarkan kehidupan nya pada kematian. Katakan! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Katakan!" Ungkap Tsunade membeberkan semua luka yang telah ia alami sejak ia menapakkan kakinya di Dunia Shinobi yang busuk ini, persahabatan, keluarga dan cinta semua hal indah yang harusnya ia dapat nikmati telah direnggut oleh kejamnya Dunia Shinobi ini hingga kini setelah bertemu satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan menyembuhkan semua lukanya tapi dengan bodohnya dia malah menawarkan hidupnya untuk kematian.

"Pilihan apalagi yang aku punya, Hime-sama." Ucap lirih Naruto, "Memang dulu aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi seseorang, tapi sekarang setelah aku memiliki semua yang aku butuhkan akankah aku harus berdiam diri, membiarkan rantai kebencian melahirkan orang-orang seperti anda. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini!" Setelah mengatakan semua alasan nya Tsunade hanya terdiam tak sanggup membantah.

"Tapi haruskah kau berkorban sejauh itu setelah semua yang dilakukan dunia ini terhadapmu." Usul Kurenai mencoba menghentikan tindakan Naruto.

Naruto menepuk pelan puncak mahkota hitam milik Jounin spesialis Genjutsu tersebut, "Kurenai-chan, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini, mereka benci maupun suka denganku, itu hak mereka. Sebagai manusia aku tak punya hak untuk memaksa mereka menyukai maupun membenci setiap tindakanku. Lagipula seluruh dunia tidak akan menangis hanya karena berkurangnya satu orang tampan di Elemental Shinobi." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

Kurenai mengusap ujung matanya yang mulai sedikit berair, sekarang ia hanya bisa mempercayai segala tindakan yang akan diambil oleh Naruto, "Bisakah kau kurangi sifat narsismu itu, sumpah itu benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Kau tahu, wajah inilah yang membuat kalian melupakan apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan." Naruto menunjuk wajannya sendiri.

"Ya... " Balas Tsunade menggantung.

"Lihat Hime saja setuju dengank-"

"Kau dan wajah gigolomu itu." Lanjut Tsunade dengan terkikik kecil, begitupun Kurenai yang kini menggetarkan bahunya terkikik setuju dengan perkataan Tsunade.

Melihat suasana kembali normal, Naruto mendekat kearah Tsunade dan Kurenai, memegang bahu kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, "Tersenyumlah, kalian berdua terlihat cantik saat tersenyum." Ungkap jujur Naruto sembari menunjukkan senyum simpul miliknya.

Senyum simpul Naruto langsung memberikan efek drastis kepada kedua wanita yang kini tengah ber-blushing ria akibat melihat senyum memabukkan milik Naruto, "Terkadang aku benci saat kau mengatakan hal manis seperti itu." Ucap Tsunade mengalihkan wajahnya tak ingin wajah blushingnya dilihat Naruto.

Baik Kurenai ataupun Tsunade sudah cukup bahagia sampai saat ini, meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jika Naruto belum menerima cintanya, entah kenapa perasaan keduanya kini mulai menghangat seiring dengan nya matahari senja yang mulai tenggelam.

"Dengar Naruto-kun, Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa akan ada orang yang hatinya terluka ketika mereka melihatmu menyakiti diri sendiri." Ucap Tsunade mengakhiri senja hari ini.

Naruto hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan hampa yang luput dari pandangan kedua wanita disampingnya.

 **XXX**

 **Hokage's Residence**

"Tou-chan, daijobu?" Mito menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah duduk melamun di ruangan keluarga.

Melihat si kecil yang menghampirinya, Minato tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Mito-chan, aku hanya sedikit lelah, bisa minta tolong ambilkan bantal dikamar ayah?" Pinta Minato kepada Mito.

"Um." Mito mengangguk dan segera pergi dengan langkah kecilnya.

"Tou-chan, ajari aku menggunakan senjutsu seperti yang pernah Tou-chan janjikan." Seru Menma dari arah belakang Minato.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Menma? Bukankah sebentar lagi ada ujian Chunnin." Minato memandang Menma terheran.

"Aku ingin jadi kuat!" Jawab singkat Menma penuh semangat.

Mendengar jawaban terkesan Arogan itu, Minato sudah mengerti jika Menma telah bertemu dengan Naruto, "Kau sudah bisa melakukan perubahan Rasengan dan kurasa itu sudah sangat kuat untuk anak seusiamu. Katakan pasti ada alasan lain, kan?" Tanya Minato menyelidiki.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Menma meninggikan nada suaranya, "Aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada kakak lemahku itu."

Tepat seperti yang Minato pikirkan, ini adalah salah satu dampak dari tugas yang diberikan tetua desa, mau tidak mau Minato harus menghadapi kenyataan jika suatu saat nanti kedua putranya akan bertarung bukan sebagai saudara melainkan menjadi musuh yang diciptakan oleh Kebijakan Desa yang ditanggung oleh Minato, "Aku akan mengajarkannya, tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Minato beralasan.

Menma mengkerutkan dahinya, biasanya jika ia ingin berlatih Ayahnya ini dengan cepat akan memenuhi segala keperluannya, tapi kali ini, "Kenapa?" Tanya Menma heran dengan sikap Ayahnya.

"Senjutsu terlalu berbahaya saat kau dalam kondisi emosional seperti ini." Jelas Minato singkat.

"Ck, aku tidak peduli." Sahut Menma acuh dengan resiko yang akan ia terima nanti, sebagai jinchuuriki Kyuubi sudah pasti kemampuan regenerasi tubuhnya akan menjadi solusi dari setiap resiko yang ia terima nanti, menurutnya.

Minato memijat pelipisnya pelan, untuk menghadapi sikap Menma memang selalu membutuhkan kesabaran yang besar, "Resiko Senjutsu adalah kematian Menma, karena pada dasarnya jutsu itu menyerap energi alam disekitar kita dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari alam tersebut."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Menma tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Ayahnya.

"Para pengguna Senjutsu yang gagal akan berubah menjadi batu dan itu tidak ada penawarnya." Jelas Minato dengan nada datar dibalas dengan tegukan ludah oleh Menma ketika mengerti resiko 'Sebenarnya' dari Senjutsu.

"Sekarang cobalah untuk berlatih mengontrol emosi, setelah itu datanglah kembali kepadaku." Lanjut Minato menepuk pelan rambut Menma.

"Baiklah." Jawab Menma mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan –tebanee?" Ucap Kushina dari arah dapur.

Melihat sang istri yang muncul, tak ingin menjadikan rencana pelatihan ini menjadi bahan 'omelan' Kushina, otak cerdas Minato segera mencari alasan, "Hanya sedikit masalah pria, benarkan Menma?" Ucap Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mengerti dengan maksud tatapan dari sang Ayah, Menma segera mengalihkan perhatian nya menuju Kushina, "Seperti yang Tou-chan katakan, Kaa-chan." Ujar Menma dengan menampilkan senyum lima jari miliknya.

Namun apa yang mereka harapkan kini harus pupus ditengah jalan, 'Celaka.' Batin Menma dan Minato bersamaan saat melihat aura merah hitam keluar dari balik tubuh sang bunda.

"Jangan bilang jika kalian..." Nada bicara Kushina benar benar seperti sayatan pisau yang siap menggorok leher Minato dan Menma, keduanya kini pucat pasi mencoba mencari celah untuk segera kabur, masing-masing dari keduanya sudah mengaktifkan chakra untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan akan terjadi nantinya-

"Kencing sembarangan." Lanjut Kushina membuat Minato dan Menma memutih pucat mendengar tuduhan absurd yang dilayangkan oleh Kushina.

"Uhm.. sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk, kurasa Mito-chan tertidur dikamar lagi." Ujar Minato setelah tersadar dari cengoh-nya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei!"

"Oh, aku akan membangunkan dia." Menma segera menyusul sang Ayah.

"Kalian berdua, siram dulu kencing kalian sebelum tidur dan jangan lupa cuci 'barang kalian'... Menma/Minato-kun kalian mendengarku, kan?!" Seru Kushina dengan megang sebuah panci?! _ **What The...**_

 **XXX**

 **Konoha Hospital (8.46 AM)**

"Hime-sama!" Seru Naruto ketika memasuki satu-satunya ruangan khusus kepala rumah sakit Konoha.

Mendekat ke arah Tsunade, lantas Naruto menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan oleh Anbu pagi tadi, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hm... ada masalah dengan kertas itu?" Tanya tenang Tsunade sambil meminum sake kesukaannya.

Naruto mengangkat kertas yang terdapat foto dirinya tepat di hadapan wajah Tsunade, "Kenapa kau mengangkatku menjadi pengawalmu, Hei..! apa-apaan Anbu Special ini, sejak kapan angkatan Anbu memiliki nama aneh mirip 'mie-instan' ini." Ungkap kesal Naruto sambil menunjuk bagian 'Special' disitu.

Meletakkan gelas sake yang sudah kosong, Tsunade memandang kalem Shinobi pirang yang kini sedang menggerutu sebal akibat keputusan sepihak yang telah ia lakukan, "Kurasa itu lebih cocok untukmu daripada status genin yang kau sandang. Kau pikir apa tidak aneh seorang Genin memiliki bulu publik sepertimu."

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi pengawal perempuan gempal seperti anda dan jangan biasakan berbicara kotor seperti seolah terdengar sopan, itu tidak pantas untuk seorang Sannin seperti anda." Protes Naruto mengomentari mulut liar Tsunade.

"Hah~ kau terlalu serius, sayang."Tsunade mengambil semua lembaran kertas yang dipegang Naruto, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu bagian dan segera memasukkannya ke laci meja kerja pribadinya, "Abaikan soal statusmu, sekarang aku akan mengajarimu kontrol chakra." Ucap Tsunade mulai serius dengan perkataannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak-tidak, sebenarnya aku bisa mengalahkan Hime-sama dalam sekejap." Naruto bersidekap menutup kedua matanya tak berminat dengan penawaran yang Tsunade berikan.

Melihat Naruto terlalu percaya diri membuat Tsunade menyeringai tipis, sepertinya hari ini Naruto harus tahu kenapa dirinya dijuluki salah satu dari Tiga Legenda Sannin, "Boleh kucoba?"

 _ **Srrt**_

Baru sekejap Tsunade berniat berdiri, sebuah bayangan tipis melesat cepat memotong beberapa helai rambut pirangnya, bahkan kedua mata Tsunade tak sanggup melihat benda apa itu tadi.

 _ **Trriik**_

"A-apa itu tadi?!" Mata Tsunade melebar tak percaya, baru saja ia merasa jika nyawanya hampir keluar percuma, hanya karena ingin unjuk kekuatan terhadap Naruto.

Naruto memjamkan matanya dan tersenyum lima jari saat melihat reaksi Tsunade, "Hanya sebagian kecil dari kemampuanku mengontrol chakra."

Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Sejak kapan kau berlatih itu semua? kurasa mengontrol chakra bukanlah hal yang mudah dipelajari." Tanya Tsunade penuh selidik, merasa heran dengan perubahan drastis dari Naruto.

"Entah, aku hanya terbangun dari tiduku setelah itu aku bisa sehebat ini."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan konyol seperti itu, Naruto-kun!"

"Lupakan tentang kemampuanku, maksudku daripada anda mengajariku tentang kontrol chakra lebih baik anda tetap duduk disini dan menyembuhkan beberapa Shinobi yang terluka, kurasa itu lebih bermanfaat daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tampan sepertiku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya, hanya untuk menambah kesan keren.

Voila. Tsunade langsung blushing mendapati Naruto yang tengah tebar pesona di depannya, "Ck, kau benar." Ungkap kesal Tsunade membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Hm.. Naruto selalu benar dan tampan." Naruto mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Najis." Umpat Tsunade, "Sudahlah, aku punya tugas untukmu!" Lanjut Tsunade menatap serius Naruto.

Dengan ajaibnya, Naruto segera menunduk hormat dihadapan Tsunade, persis seperti seorang Ksatria menunduk hormat dihadapan sang Ratu, "Aku mendengarkan Hime-sama."

Tsunade menelan ludahnya cepat , tak sanggup untuk mengomentari setiap tindakan Naruto yang selalu saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, "Bawa ini ke Kumogakure, katakan jika obat ini akan mematikan jutsu di dalam tubuh Shinobi mereka." Jelas Tsunade memberikan Naruto sebuah kotak berisi obat di dalamnya.

"Bukankah anda melarangku menjalani misi keluar Desa?" Tanya heran Naruto.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya mengingat seluruh alasan Naruto dibalik setiap tindakan yang selalu diambil Shinobi pirang tersebut, "Aku percaya padamu, dan ingat aku tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua! Jika kau gagal selamanya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjalani misi di luar Konoha." Puji sekaligus Ancam Tsunade.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar semua itu, "Baiklah, ada yang lain?"

"Aku bisa mengurus sisanya!" Jawab Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mendekat kearah Tsunade yang kembali duduk manis di kursi malas miliknya, "Tidak-tidak, aku yang akan mengurus kebutuhan anda." Tuntut Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja, mana ada seorang pengawal tidak menuruti perintah majikannya." Jawab cepat Naruto tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan memenuhi kebutuhan orang yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku pembalut setelah kau kembali dari sini dan kau akan kuberi bonus saat memasangkannya juga." Ucap Tsunade dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memberi kesan 'nakal' dalam sistem sosialisasi orang dewasa.

Ok. Kali ini Naruto menyerah, terlepas dari fakta berapa umur sebenarnya dari Tsunade, hal itu akan berlawanan dengan parasnya yang mampu membuat pria manapun meneguk ludah, "Sabar Naruto 'junior', aku tahu kau tersiksa." Ucap Naruto mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Membalikkan badannya Naruto segera mennjalani misi pertama yang ia lakukan dalam karirnya sebagai Anbu Spesial, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa untuk mencabut Pena dibelakang anda." Seru Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Pena?" Tanya heran Tsunade, membalikkan tubuhnya ia mendapati benda hitam yang menempel di kaca belakang meja kerjanya, saat mendekat Tsunade benar-benar terkejut melihat sebuah Pena menancap tepat ditengah-tengah kaca ruang kerjanya tersebut.

Namun yang membuatnya aneh adalah tidak adanya retakan yang dihasilkan oleh Pena tersebut dengan kata lain Pena tersebut menancap sempurna tanpa merusak struktur bagian yang menjadi targetnya.

 _ **Ctik**_

 _ **Jresshh**_

Pada akhirnya Tsunade benar-benar tak sanggup untuk berkata, setelah melihat semua asumsinya hancur tak bersisa seperti kondisi kaca yang telah dilempar Pena oleh Naruto saat ini.

Alih-alih merusak lebih tepatnya ini bisa dibilang menghancurkan seluruh bagian kacanya dan hal seperti ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Monster Pengendali Chakra yang mampu mengkombinasikan Chakra secara efisien.

Jika normalnya Chakra Angin digunakan untuk mempertajam Kunai maupun pedang maka akan menghasilkan serangan yang mampu memotong apapun, dalam kasus Naruto kali ini dia tidak menggunakan Chakra Angin yang mempunyai efek memotong melainkan memakai Chakra Listrik yang mempunyai efek menghancurkan secara menyeluruh bagian yang menjadi targetnya, hal ini terbukti dari ujung Pena yang masih terlihat beberapa sengatan listrik kecil disana.

"Dia sungguh penuh mempesona." Ucap Tsunade memabasahi bagian bawah bibirnya.

 **XXX**

 **Kumogakure (13.06 PM)**

Kumogakure (Kumogakure no Sato; Secara harfiah berarti "Desa yang Tersembunyi oleh Awan)adalah desa tersembunyi dari Negara Petir dan didirikan oleh Raikage Pertama. Sebagai salah satu Lima Negara Besar Shinobi, Kumogakure memiliki Kage sebagai pemimpin yang dikenal sebagai Raikage. Sejauh ini ada empat Raikage, Raikage saat ini adalah A. Desa ini terletak di antara pegunungan tinggi, dan secara pandangan memang tersembunyi di dalam awan. Raikage bekerja di dalam bangunan biru besar yang dibangun di gunung tertinggi.

Sebagian besar shinobi dari desa ini tampaknya memiliki hubungan alamiah untuk transformasi alam Elemen Petir. Nin-taijutsu, dan kenjutsu juga dipromosikan sebagai gaya bertarung yang disukai di desa ini. Pakaian standar untuk shinobi dari desa ini umumnya panjang, warna abu-abu di atas sebatas pinggang untuk memberikan penampilan seperti selempang, agar cocok dengan warna celana. Selama ini mereka memakai seragam putih, satu rompi tanpa lengan serta pelindung tulang kering.

"Bertahanlah Shii, aku sudah meminta Tsunade untuk menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Raikage memandang lemah satu-satunya pengawal terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Terima kasih Raikage-sama, perhatian anda sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hamba. Jika memang ini waktuku yang terakhir hamba rasa ini sudah terlalu cukup." Jawab Lemah Shii dengan wajah pucat sangat.

Raikage mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, jika kau mati aku akan membunuh Tsunade dengan kedua tangan ini."

"Kumohon jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, hubungan kita dengan Konoha sudah terlalu buruk, aku tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk lagi." Pinta Shii memohon, ia sadar jika orang yang sangat ia hormati ini tidak akan pernah menganggap remeh ancaman nya.

"Kalau memang begitu hiduplah untuk ku, jangan biarkan penyakit ini membunuhmu." Raikage menggenggam tangan Shii dengan penuh harap pengawalnya tersebut hanya terkena jutsu biasa, namun saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dada pengawalnya harapan itu langsung sirna tak berbekas, seekor laba-laba dengan ukuran besar kini bersarang dibalik kulit Shii.

Saat pertama kali meminta bantuan kepada Tim Medis Kumogakure yang didapat oleh Raikage hanyalah wajah pasrah seluruh Tim Medis, wajah yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh para Dokter saat memberitahukan jika pasien yang mereka tangani tak ada harapan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

Pada akhirnya Raikage hanya mampu meminta pertolongan kepada satu-satunya Medic-Nin terbaik diseluruh Elemental Shinobi, Tsunade Senju.

"Hormat hamba Raikage-sama, utusan dari Konoha telah datang." Ucap penjaga gerbang Kumogakure.

Mata Raikage melebar, harapan untuk menyembuhkan Shii telah datang, "Cepat suruh dia masuk."

"Woah, aura penuh keputus asaan memenuhi ruangan ini." Ucap Naruto memandang langit-langit ruangan tempat Shii dirawat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Raikage melirikkan matanya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Oh... maaf, aku diutus Tsunade-hime untuk memberikan obat ini kepada anda." Mengetahui orang tua disana yang bertanya Naruto segera membungkuk hormat.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku bocah!" Seru Raikage kesal.

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?" lalu tersenyum lima jari, "Naruto pengawal pribadi Tsunade Senju."

"Naruto Namikaze, putra pertama Yondaime Hokage." Sahut pria berambut putih yang berdiri menyandar disamping ranjang Shii, Darui.

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang diriku." Balas Naruto menatap malas Darui.

"Itu sudah tugasku." Jawab acuh Darui.

"Tugasmu benar-benar mengerikan, lain kali carilah pekerjaan yang lebih mudah daripada menjadi 'Penguntit' seperti itu." Ucap Naruto memberi saran.

"Jadi kau 'Si Pecundang' yang terkenal itu." Sahut Raikage tertarik.

"Pecundang?" Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Bukankah kau terlalu arogan untuk menyebut Shinobi yang baru kau temui, Orang tua" Naruto berhenti sbentar, " Orang tua tolol sepertimu tidak layak mendapat gelar Raikage." Tatapan meremehkan nampak jelas diraut wajah Naruto.

"Jaga sikapmu itu, sebelum orang tuamu mendengar berita kematian putranya." Darui menggenggam handle pedang dibalik punggungnya, sangat muak melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Darui hentikan!" Perintah Raikage cepat.

Menatap Naruto sebentar, Raikage menutup kedua mata mencoba mendinginkan emosinya sendiri, "Aku tidak banyak waktu untuk meladeni bocah sepertimu, cepat berikan obatnya." Pinta Raikage.

Naruto semakin memperlihatkan seringainya, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memberikan obatnya?"

"Jika begitu aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya." Setelah berucap, Raikage segera melesat menuju Naruto bersiap melayangkan tinju tyang telah ia aliri listrik.

 _ **Bzzzzt**_

 _ **Slaap**_

Naruto memegang tangan besar itu tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, "Jika kau tidak tau cara menghargai seseorang, biarkan 'Pecundang' ini yang mengajarimu."Membuka kedua matanya , Naruto menatap malas Raikage.

"Kurasa Hokage tidak akan keberatan jika aku membunuh satu putranya." Raikage tersenyum tipis, tertarik dengan Shinobi yang dengan mudahnya menangkap tinjunya dengan mata tertutup. Saat mengetahui jika dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengawal Tsunade, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika remaja pirang didepannya ini mempunyai pertahanan hebat seperti sang Senju, pikir Raikage tertarik dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Hentikan ocehan tua mu itu, kita keluar. Kau tidak sadar disini ada orang sakit." Naruto melepaskan tangan besar Raikage dan segera berbalik keluar.

"Ck, dia benar." Merasa malu, Raikage mendecih kesal dan segera mengikuti Naruto.

.

Udara siang disini begitu panas, meskipun ini termasuk daaerah yang tinggi hal seperti cuaca dingin sepertinya sangat jarang terjadi di Kumogakure.

"Kurasa disini tempat yang cocok." Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, lapangan luas yang hanya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon dan dibatasi oleh bukit kecil disekitarnya, ia sengaja memilih tempat luas agar dapat mengatasi Raikage yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya.

Raikage menyipitkan pandangannya saat melihat Naruto, "Jangan mengulur waktu, sialan." Teriak Raikage dari kejauhan.

Melihat Raikage yang mendatanginya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mendesah pelan, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kage paling tempramental."

' _Raigyaku Suihei Chopu_ ' Gumam Raikage saat mendekati Naruto dan segera memukul Naruto menggunakan lengan samping miliknya, namun sang lawan dengan cepat menjauh dari jarak serangan yang dilancarkannya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa melakukan Shunsin, pak tua." Ejek Naruto.

' _Doroppu Kikku_ ' Lanjut Raikage sambil melompat diudara dan segera melesat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Blaaarr**_

Serangan kaki Raikage hanya menemui tanah kosong.

Naruto mengelus dadanya lega, "Fyuuh, hampir saj..-ohok" Kesalahan fatal dilakukan oleh Naruto tidak memperhatikan Raikage, jutsu yang Raikage gunakan merupakan salah satu andalannya yaitu dengan melancarkan dua serangan langsung menggunakan kakinya, dengan kata lain saat kau lolos dari serangan pertama kau harus segera menahan serangan lanjutan, namun naruto benar-benar lengah.

"Kena kau!" Raikage tersenyum puas, dengan melompat ke udara lagi ia segera melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

' _Girochin Doroppu_ 'Tumit Raikage dengan jelas mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Masih belum." Ucap Raikage, _'Raigyaku Suihei Chopu_ ' Tulang wajah Naruto terasa remuk saat terkena serangan lengan besar Raikage yang pertama tadi sempat ia hindari.

' _Aian Kuro_ ' Raikage meremas wajah Naruto dan segera melakukan serangan terakhirnya, _"Raiga Bomu_ " Ucap Raikage keras saat membanting tubuh Naruto, begitupun dengan efek jutsu yang telah ia lancarkan, jutsunya membuat tanah disekitarnya rusak parah menimbulkan keretakan dan lubang tepat dimana tubuh Naruto terhempaskan.

"Kuharap kau senang dengan pilihanmu menantangku." Ucap Raikage mengakhiri serangan beruntun miliknya.

"Hahaha... Benar-benar combo mematikan dari seorang Raikage." Naruto tertawa menahan sakit, wajahnya terlihat hancur saat ini.

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup hanya untuk memberi pelajaran agar kau tidak sembarangan melawan seorang Kage." Jelas Raikage.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan pelan.

Menatap Raikage dengan sebelah matanya yang belum terluka oleh serangan Raikage, Naruto berujar pelan, "Jangan hanya membual, aku tahu kau masih belum serius."

"Jika aku serius, aku bisa memastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi." Sahut Raikage menatap heran Naruto.

"Buktikan kepadaku pak tua."

"Kau sendiri yang meminta, jangan menyesal." Raikage segera meningkatkan intens chakra yang dimilikinya.

" _Raiton no Yoroi_ " Ucap Raikage mengaktifkan jutsu andalan miliknya untuk menambah kecepatan sekaligus kekuatan, selang beberapa detik seluruh tubuh Raikage telah dialiri oleh listrik.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Tanya Raikage dengan nada beratnya.

"Boleh aku kencing sebentar?" Sahut Naruto ngasal.

"Kuanggap tidak ada."

' _Rariatto_ ' Dengan kecepatan yang tak sanggup dilihat oleh mata normal, Raikage memukulkan kembali lengan besarnya tepat di dada Naruto.

Naruto tampak melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Raikage, 'dia benar-benar cepat seperti Shisui.' Batin terakhir Naruto saat melihat lengan besar itu mengenai dadanya dengan telak.

 _ **Splaassh**_ __

 _ **Blaaar**_

Tubuh Naruto terhempas dengan jauh menuju bukit dibelakang tempatnya beridiri, punggung Naruto menabrak keras bukit tersebut, saat ini organ tubuh dalam nya telah hancur dan tubuh bagian luarnya hampir tak berbentuk lagi.

Raikage mengembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Hah~ anak-anak jaman sekarang benar-benar tidak punya tata krama." Berjalan menuju tubuh Naruto yang ia sendiri yakin jika putra Hokage itu tak mungkin bergerak lagi.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan berurusan dengan Konoha.

Raikage mengambil kotak obat disaku celana ninja milik Naruto, "Kurasa aku harus segera kembali, kumohon bertahanlah Shii aku akan segera dat-" Perkataan Raikage terhenti, semua yang ia lihat perlahan menjadi seperti kaca, perlahan tapi pasti semua yang ia lihat mulai pecah seperti hancurnya cermin dengan cepat berubah menjadi kegelapan yang menelan tubuhnya.

" _ **Kai**_ " Seru seseorang yang masuk kedalam pendengaran Raikage, selanjutnya saat ia membuka mata hal yang pertama dilihat adalah Darui yang menatap khawatir kepadanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Raikage-sama?" Tanya Darui khawatir, wajah Raikage sekarang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Darui, apa yang terjadi?" Balas tanya Raikage menghiraukan pertanyaan Darui.

"Sepertinya anda terkena Genjutsu-nya." Jelas Darui, saat pertama kali datang yang ia lihat hanya Raikage yang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan kosongnya sedangkan Naruto-

"Hoh~ kau sudah sadar, pak tua?" Seru Naruto yang sedang mengupil diatas pohon.

"S-Sejak kapan?" Tanya Raikage terkejut, masalahnya dari tadi pandangannya tak pernah luput semenjak Naruto tiba ditempat ini.

"Sejak kau tiba disini." Jawab cepat Naruto dengan turun dari atas pohon.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang dapat menggunakan Genjutsu kepada Shinobi sepertiku." Raikage benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Naruto menjebak dirinya yang seorang Kage terperangkap dalam ilusi oleh Ninja yang bahkan tidak lulus ujian Genin sepertinya, pikir Raikage.

"Tidak perlu Sharinggan untuk menggunakan Genjutsu terhadap orang tua bodoh yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sepertimu." Naruto berdiri ditempat saat pertama kali Raikage datang disini, membuat sang Raikage melebarkan matanya.

Tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini mengingatkanya saat ia datang sebuah cahaya masuk dengan cepat mengganggu pengelihatannya, setidaknya itulah yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Raikage, tapi tunggu... cahaya? Bagaimana mungkin ada Shinobi yang memiliki perubahan chakra seperti itu, pikir Raikage tak mengerti.

Cukup. Darui sudah kehilangan kendali melihat pemimpinnya terus dihina oleh Naruto, "Kau, akan kubunuh sekarang juga." Teriak Darui penuh murka.

Menghunus pedangnya ia segera mengalirkan jutsu pamungkasnya, ' _Raiton Kangekiha_ ' petir hitam itu menari dengan liar menyelimuti pedang milik Darui, tanpa ba bi bu Darui segera berlari menuju Naruto.

Saat ia dekat dengan Naruto, Darui segera melompat untuk menambah daya serangnya, namun semuanya seakan langsung berhenti amarah, murka serta benci yang telah Darui rasakan kini perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan perasaan takut yang sangat luar biasa, entah jutsu apa yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto saat ini tubuh Darui benar-benar melayang di udara, tubuhnya terasa kaku hingga pegangan pedangnya mulai longgar membuat pedang miliknya jatuh dibawah tubuhnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju pedang milik Darui, setelah mengambil pedang milik lawannya Naruto menatap tajam Darui yang kini tengah melayang ketakutan di udara,"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ucap dingin Naruto bersiap menghunuskan pedang yang ia pegang menuju jantung Darui.

Raikage melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat Shinobi terbaik Kumogakure menjadi seperti lalat dihadapan Naruto, udara panas yang bercampur dengan aura membunuh dari Naruto serta tatapan yang Raikage sendiri tahu jika apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto bukanlah sebuah gertakan.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Raikage, chakra dalam tubuhnya saat ini sedang tidak stabil untuk menghentikan tindakan Naruto, dengan terseok-seok Raikage berusaha menghentikan usaha Naruto membunuh Darui, tubuhnya besarnya terjatuh tak sanggup berbuat banyak, dengan sedikit usaha Raikage bersujud, " mengaku kalah, maaf." Pinta Raikage memohon.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Darui menuju Raikage yang tengah bersujud disana, dalam satu kali hembusan nafas, tubuh Darui langsung ambruk ketanah, Naruto melepaskan pedang milik Darui, "Bangunlah, seorang Kage tidak pantas menundukkan kepala pada situasi seperti ini." Ujar Naruto.

Menghembuska nafasnya lega, Raikage kembali duduk, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Raikage menatap lemah Naruto.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku akan mengajarimu cara menghargai seseorang." Jawab Naruto mengingatkan.

"Tapi bukankah para Shinobi bilang bahwa kau tidak memiliki chakra, bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa membuatku seperti ini?" Lanjut Raikage penasaran, sebab ia yakin Genjutsu yang ia terima serta menghentikan tubuh Darui dengan cara seperti itu bukanlah kemampuan dari seorang Genin.

"Itulah kelemahanmu, memandang Shinobi hanya dari statusnya saja, bukan dari kebenaran sejati."

Raikage tetap ngotot pada pendiriannya, "Beritahu aku, bagaimana kau melakukan ini semua?" Tuntut Raikage meminta penjelasan.

"Hanya Shinobi bodoh, yang akan membicarakan tentang kekuatannya." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar kotak obat yang harusnya dari tadi ia berikan tanpa melalui pertarungan konyol seperti ini.

"Sebelum aku pergi... Kau tahu warung didekat sini?" Tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Hah?!"

.

 **Kumogakure (Dango Shop)**

"Paman, boleh aku tambah lagi?" Pinta Naruto kepada orang tua didepannya.

"Silahkan, kau boleh makan sepuasmu tanpa membayar." Sahut bahagia pria penjual Dango itu.

Hari ini toko Dango terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya dikarenakan dengan kehadiran (Kembang Desa Kumogakure)Samui ditambah dengan (Konoha no Gigolo) Naruto, membuat kedai Dango itu kebanjiran pelanggan baik dari kalangan pria maupun wanita.

"Hei, Shinobi Konoha... ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Samui menatap geram pria didepannya, "Hei! Aku bicara denganmu Kuning!" Seru Samui kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Maaf... bisa aku selesaikan makanku dulu?" Sahut Naruto acuh.

"Cih."

...

"Ah~ kenyangnya." Naruto mengelus perutnya dengan menampilkan wajah ceria.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" Seru Samui menyadarkan.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, "Oh, kau masih disini?" Tanya bodoh Naruto.

Samui menghirup udara cepat dan segera menghembuskannya kembali, berusaha menjaga imej agar tidak rusak hanya karena kesal dengan Naruto, "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Samui kembali.

Naruto menguap lebar-lebar, "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengantuk ya? Apa mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta?" Ujar Naruto yang terlihat seperti sengaja mengacuhkan wanita didepannya ini.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Kuning!" Geram Samui saat mengetahui dirinya diacuhkan, hei ini pertama kalinya ada pria yang mengacuhkan Samui.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, pandanganya menyipit, "Berisik kau juga Kuning, kenapa dari tadi kau marah-marah? Kau hamil?"

"-Ah..." Samui kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas Naruto. Saat otaknya berputar mencari jawaban, tapi tetap tak menemukan hasil, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas Naruto adalah...

"Peduli setan! Akan kuhajar kau!" Samui mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi dan Naruto hanya mampu menatap horor wanita didepannya ini, maksud hati ingin kabur tapi apa daya saat ini perutnya sedang penuh.

"Samui hentikan, kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Raikage-sama!" Seru Darui saat mendapati rekan kerjanya hampir mencelakai Naruto.

"Cih lain kali, kau tidak akan lolos dariku!" Ancam Samui segera pergi dengan berdecak kesal.

"Paman uangnya aku taruh di meja!"

"Ambil saja! Raikage bilang dia akan menanggung semua biayanya!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalnya, "Tidak-tidak, anggap saja ini hadiah karena membuat perutku kenyang."

"Arigatou."

.

 **Raikage's Office**

Ruangan berbentuk oval ini merupakan satu-satunya ruangan kerja milik Raikage, tak hanya tinggi, dengan desain dikelilingi oleh kaca yang menghadap keseluruh bagian desa siapapun akan bisa melihat hampir seluruh Desa Kumogakure dari sini.

Saat memasuki ruangan ini terlintas dipikiran kita adalah kantor kerja pemimpin desa yang dikelilingi oleh tumpukan buku serta lembaran kertas yang menumpuk, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk seorang Raikage. Maksudku lihat ruangan ini hanya terdiri dari bangunan oval, satu buah sofa serta... Hei! Itu samsak tinju bukan?!

Benar-benar cocok untuk makhluk coklat berotot seperti Raikage.

"Katakan padaku bocah, kenapa sampai saat ini Shii belum sadar, apa Konoha sengaja mengirimmu untuk membalaskan dendam klan Hyuuga!" Raikage langsung menyemprot kedatangan Naruto yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Melihat sambutan yang tidak semestinya itu, hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Ikut aku!" Raikage berdiri dan memasuki ruangan tempat Shii baru saja dipindahkan.

.

Setelah mengetahui kondisi Shii yang semakin memucat? Tidak! Itu sudah bukan pucat lagi, wajah itu semakin membiru persis dengan orang keracunan jajanan sekolah...-ehm maaf.

"Sejak aku meminumkan obat itu, kau bisa lihat sendiri keadaannya semakin memburuk." Ucap Raikage menunduk lesu.

"Pak tua, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto mencoba untuk memastikan sendiri apakah, dugaannya benar atau hanya bualan otak semata.

"Katakan!" Seru Raikage.

Naruto menoleh kearah semua orang di lokasi, "Dari sekian orang diruangan ini, mana yang paling tahu tentang Medic-nin?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang semua orang secar bergantian.

Raikage menatap Shinobinya secara bergilir:

'Darui dia ahli dalam bidang Nin-Taijutsu.'

'Mabui dia yang mengurus kertas bodoh itu.'

'Samui...'

Pikiran Raikage membuat kita tahu kemana perginya semua kertas disini.

"Kurasa hanya Shii yang paling mengetahui." Ucap Raikage menyimpulkan.

Naruto mendesah pelah, "Sudah aku duga, perempuan disampingku ini cuma besar dadanya."

"Hei!" Seru Samui menatap tajam pria disampingnya.

Naruto mengabaikan reaksi Samui, "Selain itu, bukankah kau bilang tadi meminumkan obatnya bukan?" Tanya Naruto menatap Raikage.

"Hm." Raikage mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu jika obat itu untuk diminum?" Tanya Naruto pelan, namun kini wajahnya menunduk hingga menyembunyikan emosi miliknya.

"Bukankah selama ini cara kerja obat seperti itu?" Sahut Raikage cepat.

"Dan kau tidak melihat tulisan di kemasan obat itu?" Naruto memjamkan matanya dan tersenyum palsu, karena dugaanya tepat. Jika pria didepannya ini selalu mengambil cara pintas untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

Raikage menaikkan alisnya heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto, "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu?"

Hening.

' **Plak.'**

' **Plak.'**

' **Plak.'**

' **Plak.'**

Semua orang selain Raikage disitu menepuk jidatnya masing-masing, tak tahu harus bersikap apa saat meladeni orang tua berotot seperti Raikage.

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Raikage melihat semua orang disitu yang menurutnya berekspresi aneh.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya geram, "Satu-satunya yang ada apa disini itu kau, pak tua!" Semprot jengkel Naruto, karena obat yang ia bawa dari Konoha kini berganti menjadi racun hanya karena tindakan ceroboh Raikage, "Sekarang pegang ini dan baca, jangan katakan apapun sampai aku menyuruhmu. Kau mengerti?" Naruto memberikankemasan obat dari Tsunade kepada Raikage.

"Tunggu, untuk apa aku melakukan ini?" Raikage menatap bingung Naruto.

Menatap tajam Raikage, Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara!" Bentak Naruto yang berhasil membuat Raikage menggigil ketakutan.

'Dia menyeramkan.' Batin Raikage ketakutan dan segera melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto melihat masalah dengan Raikage sekarang sudah selesai, "Sekarang ambilkan air, kertas fuiin, dan lilin." Ucap Naruto ber-monolog diruangan tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto menoleh ke tiga Shinobi yang masih Shock melihat Raikage mereka dimarahi oleh Naruto, "Tunggu apalagi?" Tanya Naruto menyadarkan mereka bertiga.

"Kau menyuruh siapa?" Sahut Darui.

"Haruskah aku menyuruh Raikage untuk mengambilnya?" Naruto tersenyum, namun ekspresinya bertolak belakang dengan munculnya urat kesal didahi putih miliknya.

"Maaf." Darui menunduk hormat, segera melakukan shunsin untuk mengambil semua barang yang Naruto perlukan.

Naruto menunjuk Samui, "Dan kau ambilkan tissu."

"Sekarang?"

"Apakah kau akan menungguku bertelanjang bulat?"

"Jangan bodoh!" Umpat Samui kesal.

.

"Ini semua yang kau minta." Darui menghampiri Naruto yang sedang melihat tubuh Shii.

"Taruh disitu." Perintah Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Oy baka mau kau apakan tissu ini...-hei! Kenapa kau telanjang?" Samui terpekik kecil, melihat tubuh topless Naruto.

Naruto melihat Samui sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ketubuh Shii, "Kemarilah, kau bersihkan keringatku."

"Cih, aku tidak sudi melakukan itu pada orang sepertimu." Balas Samui yang masih kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Jangan membantah Samui, lakukan apa yang ia minta." Perintah Mabui dan ajaibnya langsung dilaksanakan oleh Samui tanpa protes sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir Naruto menemukan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan laba-laba yang masih setia berada di dada Shii, "Aku akan memulainya, tolong kalian semua diam jangan ada yang bersuara, aku butuh konsentrasi penuh disini." Pinta Naruto dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh semua orang disitu kecuali-

"Untuk obat luar."

"Raikage-sama!" Seru Mabui serta Samui bersamaan memperingatkan Raikage.

"Apa?" Tanya lesu Raikage menatap lemah dua Kunoichi miliknya.

Mabui serta Samui menutup mulutnya menggunakan jari telunjuk mereka masing-masing, "Ssssttt..!"

"Mbak yu tolong bersihkan keringatku." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan kembali perkatannya yang sempat terganggu oleh Raikage.

Merasa dirinya yang bertanggung jawab, Samui menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Siapa yang kau panggil Mbak yu, sialan!" Desis Samui jengkel dan segera mendekat kearah Naruto.

*glek

Samui meneguk ludahnya cepat. Ok, Samui bukanlah gadis buta yang tidak bisa melihat wajah rupawan putra sulung Namikaze Minato ini, meski dia tidak memiliki otot besar seperti Raikage entah kenapa tubuh penuh luka milik Naruto ini nampak lebih memanjakan matanya daripada melihat tubuh coklat legam milik Raikage, beberapa luka yang Samui sendiri yakin jika dia menanyakan hal itu mungkin terdengar tidak sopan namun luka tersebut seperti menambah nilai plus untuk tubuh proporsionalnya dan tambahkan wajah tampan yang Naruto miliki, wanita manapun pasti akan rela bermanja-manja dipelukannya.

Tak kuasa melihat tubuh Naruto terus menerus, Samui mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang melirik wanita selain dirinya disini dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah merah Mabui yang kini sedang menyemangati dirinya dari belakang, membuat Samui menggelengkan kepalanya cepat tak ingin pikirannya teracuni oleh tubuh Naruto.

"Kau bisa fuinjutsu?" Tanya Samui yang tengah melihat Naruto menulis beberapa segel rumit diatas kertas fuin yang ia minta tadi.

"Jika kau kenal siapa yang melahirkanku, haruskah aku jawab pertanyaanmu?" Jawab cepat Naruto tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya menulis segel.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sinis kepadaku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto acuh.

"Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku!" Tuntut Samui tidak terima.

Naruto menunjukkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Samui, "Bagaimana jika aku berkata, dadamu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tanganku? Apa kau bisa diam."

Samui terpekik, "K-Kau?!"

"Diamlah aku butuh konsentrasi disini, jika ini gagal akan ada seseorang yang meledak." Ujar Naruto kesal karena sedari tadi wanita disampingnya terlalu cerewet.

Samui langsung terdiam, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa setiap berada didekat pemuda ini sifat aslinya menjadi sulit dikendalikan

 _ **Cklek**_.

Suara daun pintu menampilkan pria coklat berotot lainnya, "Yo... kenapa kalian semua disini yo~ Bakayaroo Kono-"

 _ **Duaaarr**_

"Yaro."

Dengan tidak sensitifnya sang pendatang langsung merusak kondisi yang _hampir_ stabil disitu, kini ia hanya mampu menatap bodoh ledakan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu berasal darimana.

"Shii?!" Teriak seluruh orang terkejut, mengkhawatirkan satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi menjadi asal ledakan.

"Ohok." Suara seseorang terbatuk.

"D-Dia ?!" Kaget Mabui yang mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang memeluk Samui.

"Ja..ngan ada yang men..dekat!" Sembari menahan rasa sakit Naruto tetap memaksakan dirinya berbicara, takut jika ledakkan tersebut juga mengandung racun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Samui mengerang protes saat mengetahui jika Naruto kini sedang memeluk untuk melindunginya.

"Samui tunggu!" Seru Darui menghentikan tindakan Samui yang akan memukul Naruto."Lihatlah, Shii baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Samui mendelik tidak percaya, sebab ia sendiri melihat jika ledakan tersebut berada tepat didepan matanya, "Apakah?" Samui mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Naruto dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya.

"Biar aku selesaikan... kalian semua keluarlah!" Perintah Naruto kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

"T-Tapi kau berdarah, j-jangan bergerak dulu." Ucap khawatir Samui melihat Naruto yang terus menerus batuk darah.

"Sudahlah! Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, biar aku keluarkan racun pada tubuh temanmu dulu." Naruto berjalan mendekati Samui lalu menggores dada Shii.

"T-Tapi.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto tersenyum kecil, berusaha menenangkan Samui serta seluruh orang yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung serta khawatir, tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Suiton : Mini Suishoha'

Gumam Naruto menciptakan air dari ketiadaan dan mengalirkan air tersebut menuju dada Shii yang telah ia gores sebelumnnya, setelah dirasa selesai, Naruto mengambil lilin didekatnya dan meneteskan cairan lilin tersebut tepat diatas goresan dada Shii, "Dengan begini selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

 _ **Brukkh**_

"Naruto!" Seru Samui terkejut mengetahui pria kuning itu ambruk di depan matanya.

"Darui, Bee... cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit!" Perintah Raikage cepat.

 **Kumogakure's Hospital**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Raikage menatap Dokter yang menangani Naruto.

"Organ dalam tubuhnya benar-benar terluka parah Raikage-sama, ini semua karena fuinjutsu yang ia gunakan."Jelas Dokter tersebut setelah mengetahui jenis luka yang didapat oleh Naruto.

Raikage mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Fuinjutsu yang ia gunakan adalah tipe [ **Pengalihan** ] sebuah fuinjutsu medis kuno yang digunakan oleh para Uzumaki guna memindahkan penyebab rasa sakit dari orang lain menuju dirinya sendiri." Dokter tersebut membaca laporan yang berhasil ia kumpulkan sejak memeriksa tubuh Naruto dan saat mengetahui jika ia putra dari Uzumaki Khusina dia langsung yakin jika fuinjutsu itulah yang menjadi penyebab Naruto berbaring disini.

Nafas Raikage tercekat, matanya menatap tak percaya dengan segala tindakan yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto, "Mungkinkah dia?" Ujar Raikage ragu.

Mengangguk pelan, Dokter tersebut menyetujui jalan pikir Raikage, "Seperti dugaan anda Raikage-sama, Naruto-sama memindahkan Kinjutsu yang ada dalam tubuh Shii kepada dirinya sendiri."

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Tanya lemah Raikage.

"Untuk alasannya hamba benar-benar tidak tahu." Dokter tersebut menunduk hormat.

Fuinjutsu teknik yang dikembangkan oleh Rikudo Sannin untuk menyegel sesuatu di dalam makhluk hidup. Pengembangan fuinjutsu diteruskan oleh klan Uzumaki, percabangan dari klan Senju yang merupakan keturunan Rikudo Sannin. Salah satu hasil usaha mereka adalah penyegelan Bijuu ke dalam tubuh seseorang (jinchuriki). Penerapan jutsu ini biasanya melibatkan senjata penyegelan atau benda lainnya dalam suatu gulungan besar untuk membawanya dalam jumlah besar dengan lebih efisien, setidaknya itulah yang dapat Raikage simpulkan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Raikage tidak mengerti, fuinjutsu biasanya memiliki resiko sepadan dengan hasilnya.

"Katakan apa efek samping dari penggunaan fuinjutsu tersebut?" Tanya Raikage kembali sadar, namun pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi oleh tundukkan kepala oleh sang Dokter, "Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya kembali Raikage saat mengetahui lawan bicaranya tutup mulut.

Mau tak mau, sang dokter mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, "Penggunanya akan merasakan 150 kali lipat rasa sakit dari hasil [ **Pengalihan** ] itu."

Cukup. Samui tak dapat mendengar lebih lanjut, sejak pertama kali bertemu Naruto ia merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan pemuda tersebut, bukan karena wajah atau hal lainnya namun yang dapat Samui rasakan dengan pasti adalah rasa nyaman yang tak pernah ia dapat selama ia hidup disini.

Semenjak ia menginjak remaja, tubuhnya mulai terbentuk dengan sempurna hal itu menyebabkan semua laki-laki di Desa Kumogakure menatapnya penuh nafsu, saat itu ia mulai beranggapan jika laki-laki adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan hingga membuatnya tumbuh dengan keyakinan membenci setiap laki-laki yang ditemuinya, namun saat bertemu Naruto tatapan pemuda itu kepadanya seakan berkata 'pergilah!' atau 'jangan dekati aku, jalang!'

Marah... tentu saja, tapi entah kenapa Samui merasa lebih tenang berada didekat pria pirang yang selalu membuatnya kesal ini.

Memegang tangan Naruto yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu, Samui segera mengusapkan telapak tangan itu menuju pipinya sendiri mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan lagi dari laki-laki manapun, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Baka!" Ujar Samui penuh emosi.

Seluruh orang disitu menatap tak percaya akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Samui, selama ini wanita itu terkenal dingin dan hampir tidak memiliki emosi yang berarti.

"Apakah masih ada harapan untuk menyembuhkannya?" Raikage mulai membuka suara menghiraukan apa yang Samui lakukan.

Dokter tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saat ini kita hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya kepada Naruto-sama."

Hening.

Perasaan putus asa yang berasal dari ruangan itu begitu kental, saat semuanya berharap kembali akan kesembuhan pemuda pirang itu kenyataan tentang fakta Kinjutsu kembali menampar harapan mereka.

'Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa selamat setelah menerima 150 kali efek Kinjutsu?' Batin kalut semua orang disitu.

"Nggh..."

Semua orang tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mereka mendengar suara Naruto yang perlahan-lahan terbebas dari ketidaksadarannya.

"Ah..! Samui-chan jangan dibuka.. Ah..! jangan cairan itu tidak untuk ditelan!" Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan cepat dengan menampakkan reaksi Naruto yang masih terpejam seperti orang ketakutan saat melihat hewan buas, "Jangaaaan!" Teriak lanjut Naruto membuatnya terduduk, mengerjapkan matanya yang tidak terfokus berkali-kali sebagaimana orang yang baru habis pingsan dan berniat membeningkan pandangan,"-eh." Ucap bego Naruto melihat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Melihat Raikage yang masih membeku sambil melongo, membuat Naruto ingin menyadarkannya, "Y-yo... Pak tua kenapa kau diam dan... Samui." Saat Naruto mengetahui wanita disebelahnya, "H-Halo." Sapa Naruto dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Samui.

 _ **Seett**_

Menarik tanganya cepat, Samui segera mengarahkan kekuatan yang telah ia kumpulkan di telapak tangannya tersebut menuju pipi Naruto.

 _ **Plaaaakk**_

"Ittttteeeiii"

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?" Tanya Raikage setelah merasa kondisi mulai normal kembali.

"Bagian mana lagi yang kau maksud kurang jelas, Pak tua?" Tanya Naruto memakai bajunya dibantu oleh Samui, yang awalnya Naruto tolak tapi Samui tetap bersikukuh ingin membantunya.

Raikage menggeram, sejak awal bertemu dengan Naruto, Shinobi yang dikenal lemah ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar darinya, "Semuanya. Kenapa tidak kau katakan kepada kami jika Shii dalam keadaan pengaruh Kinjutsu?"

"Jika aku mengatakan dia terkena Kinjutsu apakah itu akan membuat dia membiarkan seseorang menyembuhkan jutsu tersebut?" Lanjut Naruto membuat semua orang tersadar jika semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan Shii.

Raikage tak akan tertipu lagi oleh perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya pribadi semua itu pasti tipu daya Naruto untuk memperoleh sesuatu dari dirinya, "Jika kau mengatakan sejak awal itu Kinjutsu, lalu apa kegunaan obat dari Tsunade yang kau bawa?" Tanya Hokage memancing Naruto agar pemuda itu mau menunjukkan maksud dari semua tindakan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Obat dari Hime memang tidak mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya secara langsung melainkan itu bisa membuat Kinjutsu menjadi tidak aktif, agar dia bisa dioperasi dengan mudah." Jelas Naruto.

Raikage mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Harusnya jika memang ini semua salahku, kau membiarkanku untuk menyembuhkannya bukan malah menanggung semua rasa sakit yang harusnya tidak kau rasakan." Ungkap Raikage disertai wajahnya yang penuh emosi.

"Tidak, itu adalah keputusanku pribadi dan kupikir Shii juga akan setuju." Jawab enteng Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Naruto yang bertindak seakan itu bukan masalah baginya, kembali menaikkan emosi Raikage, "Berhenti mengatakan seolah kau yang memutuskan segalanya, aku Raikage disini semua masalah yang terjadi di Kumogakure adalah tanggung jawabku, jika memang aku mati untuk melindungi salah satu Shinobi Kumogakure itu sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi seorang Raikage." Berhenti sebentar, Raikage langsung menunjuk Naruto, "Dan kau yang bukan Shinobi Kumogakure tidak pantas untuk melakuan hal yang sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Ungkap jujur Raikage.

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Syukurlah, kau sudah banyak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Raikage tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto.

Naruto memegang tangan Samui yang tengah memasang kancing baju Naruto, menatapnya dengan tersenyum Naruto melepaskan tangan putih milik Samui menjauh darinya, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat dihadapan Raikage, "Saat ini, bagiku anda sudah layak menjadi Raikage." Nada tulus penuh hormat itu ia sampaikan.

Raikage membulatkan matanya tak percaya karena merasa tertipu oleh Naruto,"K-Kau ?!" Ucap terkejut Raikage saat tersadar jika semua tingkah Naruto hanyalah untuk menyadarkanya kembali akan sikapnya yang selalu terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan serta mengingatkannya untuk selalu menghargai setiap orang.

"Memang benar kata-kata biasa digunakan untuk menipu orang lain, tapi ada saatnya kata-kata adalah hal yang berasal dari lubuk hati paling dalam, bukankah begitu Raikage-sama?" Ucap Naruto disertai senyum tulusnya membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

'Dasar orang aneh.' Batin Darui sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sebab ia sendiri juga tertipu dengan tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya bukan [Tipuan yang ditunjukkan untuk memperoleh keuntungannya sendiri] melainkan [Tipuan untuk keuntungan orang lain] Sepertinya Darui telah salah menilai pemuda pirang di depannya ini.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto beranjak pergi sebelum tangan putih bergerak cepat menahan bagian belakang bajunya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk berhenti.

"Tunggu!" Seru Samui sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi saat kau pingsan tadi!" Perintah Samui meminta penjelasan.

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjelaskan semua ini. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya kembali Naruto meyakinkan Samui.

"Cepat katakan saja, Baka Naruto!" Pinta Samui mendelik tajam.

Naruto mendekat kearah Samui, "Aku tadi bermimpi kau..." Suara Naruto semakin lirih tapi masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Samui, "Mendekatiku.." Naruto mengarahkan mulutnya menuju telinga kiri Samui, "Lalu membuka-"

Semua bayangan aneh disertai cara Naruto menjelaskannya membuat wajah Samui langsung Blushing seketika saat menebak kemana arah penjelasan Naruto, "Cukup! berhenti disitu, jangan diteruskan!" Wajah Samui benar-benar seperti tomat rebus sekarang.

"Hah? Aku belum selesai." Ucap Naruto memandang heran Samui.

"Aku bilang cukup, dasar kuning mesum!" Tak ingin wajah merahnya dilihat oleh Naruto, Samui segera melakukan hal yang menurutnya bisa membuat Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya.

 _ **Plaak**_

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku lagi, sih?" Protes Naruto tidak terima.

Menatap tajam Naruto yang kembali menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu, Samui merasa kesal, "Itu karena kau bemimpi aku melakukan hal mesum kepadamu... –ah!" Tersadar akan sesuatu, Samui menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tahu kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Samui tiba-tiba.

"Mesum? Bertanggung jawab? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"K-Kau sudah bermimpi aku melakukan se-suatu yang harusnya dilakukan saat orang sudah menikah, kan? Untuk itu aku ingin kau menikahiku sekarang! Aku gak mau tau." Ucap Samui bersikeras agar Naruto menikahinya.

Samui merasa jika menikah dengan Naruto mungkin tidak buruk juga, lagipula kita sama-sama mempunyai rambut Pirang. "Hm. Hm." Samui mengangguk setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tadi bermimpi kau mau meminum obat yang aku bawa dari Tsunade-hime."Ungkap kesal Naruto.

Pertama Samui memintanya untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia lihat saat pingsan dan selanjutnya Samui memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab dan saat mengetahui maksud 'tanggung jawab' oleh Samui adalah menikah, tentu saja ia merasa kesal.

Tubuh Samui membeku, "A-Ah.. Aku ti-"

"Berhenti membantah, aku punya saran untukmu. Lebih baik bagian yang diperbesar dalam tubuhmu itu seharusnya otak, bukan kedua benda itu. Jaa ne" Ucap Naruto segera beranjak pergi.

Saat melewati Killer Bee, mata keduanya beradu pandang berlanjut dengan hilangnya Naruto yang seperti hantu.

Semua orang yang melihat bagaimana rupa Shunshin Naruto meneguk ludah masing-masing, sosok tubuh Naruto yang semula padat perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tembus pandang sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari pengelihatan semua orang disitu.

" **Hati-hati dengannya Bee**!" Ucap suara dalam tubuh Killer Bee.

"Ada apa Hac-chan?" Tanya Bee saat memasuki Mindscape miliknya.

" **Chakra bagian luar dari pemuda itu benar-benar terasa terang dan hangat, tapi...** " Hachibi berhenti sebentar mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk men deskripsikan chakra Naruto.

"Tapi?"

" **Bagian dalam dirinya sangat gelap, saat aku mencoba merasakan chakranya, sebagian dari tubuhku terasa terhisap akan kegelapannya**." Jelas Hachibi mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat mata Bee beradu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Yo... itu tadi lirik yang sangat ker-"

 **Pletaakk!**

" **Jangan bercanda, Bee**!" Hachibi merasa kesal dengan tingkah Bee yang menurutnya tidak menganggap serius peringatan yang telah ia ucapkan.

Bee mengusap kepalanya yang terkena sentilan Hachibi, "Hehee... maaf tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Ucap Bee menenangkan partnernya tersebut.

Hachibi mendesah pelan, " **Hah~ terserah, aku hanya mengingatkan**."

"Aku rasa kau hanya trauma tentang gelapnya chakra Kyuubi." Usul Bee.

" **Bukan Bee... percayalah, ini lebih gelap daripada chakra Kyuubi**." Ucap Hachibi kembali memberitahu rekannya untuk waspada.

"Maksudmu?" Bee tidak mengerti dengan ucapan partnernya, bukankah dulu ia pernah berkata jika dari kesembilan jenisnya hanya chakra Kyuubi lah yang paling gelap diantara mereka semua.

" **Chakra milik Kyuubi merupakan symbol dari kebencian, sedangkan milik pemuda tadi penuh akan kehampaan**." Hachibi mengingat kembali sensasi Chakra mengerikan milik Naruto.

"Hampa, kah?" Tanya lirih Bee yang ditanggapi dengan diamnya sang partner.

 **XXX**

 **Konoha (Boundary Area)**

Perbatasan Konoha dengan desa kecil yang berada disekelilingnya, tempat ini dikatakan merupakan daerah Netral dimana semua orang yang tinggal disini kebanyakan adalah dari berbagai desa besar, untuk menegakkan toleransi, tempat ini mempunyai aturan untuk tidak membunuh siapapun yang berada disini baik itu warga biasa, bandit serta Missing-Nin.

Naruto sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan masalah bodoh yang mungkin akan muncul jika ia memilih jalur utama.

Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya diranting pohon berikutnya, perhatianya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum ringan.

Naruto berjalan menuju pohon yang berada diujung bukit didepannya, "Bukankah menggunakan burung gagak untuk memanggil sahabatmu itu tindakan yang tidak boleh ditiru dirumah?" Tanya Naruto pada seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon serta memejamkan matanya menikmati udara disini.

"Tambahkan kata, kecuali seorang profesional." Jawab singkat orang tersebut tanpa membuka mata, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lanjutnya menanyakan kondisi Naruto.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping orang tersebut tanpa rasa sungkan sama sekali, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tetap tampan."

Melirikkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali menutupnya, "Hm, kau memang yang paling tampan diantara kita bertiga."

"Nah, kan-"

"Dan yang paling bodoh." Lanjut orang tersebut menambahkan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, hanya sedikit nakal."Ralat Naruto.

"Terserah." Jawab lawan bicaranya tidak peduli.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, sekilas mereka berdua seperti menikmati udara sejuk yang terasa memanjakan tubuh mereka.

"Kau masih berada dalam organisasi bodoh itu?" Ucap Naruto membuka suara.

"Setelah kematian Jiraiya, hanya aku yang dapat memberikan informasi kepada Hokage." Ungkap orang tersebut beralasan.

"Tidak peduli semua orang berkata apa, bagiku kau tetap Konoha no Eiyuu." Sahut Naruto tersenyum tulus mengingat sepak terjang salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Orang tersebut membuka matanya tertarik dengan cara Naruto menyebutnya, "Kau menjuluki seorang yang membantai klan nya sendiri dengan sebutan pahlawan, kau gila?" Tanyanya menatap Naruto menampakkan kedua Sharingan miliknya, yah dialah Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto menatap Sharingan sahabatnya tanpa takut, "Sebuah kejahatan diperlukan untuk melindungi mereka yang tidak pantas dikorbankan hanya karena sebuah nama keadilan." Naruto diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Meskipun perasaan bersalah tidak akan pernah hilang." Lanjut Naruto tersenyum masam.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, "Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa melakukan hal benar saat kau berada disampingku."

"Karena itulah gunanya sahabat." Naruto menyimpulkan, "Kau sudah temukan Shisui?" Tanya lanjut Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk, "Hm, saat ini dia masih belum sadar, mungkin karena efek dari Kotoamatsukami yang dia lakukan."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Jagalah dia sebentar, setelah tiba saatnya nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Aku tunggu sampai saat itu tiba." Itachi kembali tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya akan mengambil keputusan tersebut.

"Demi menciptakan dunia dimana tidak akan ada orang yang terluka."

"Demi menciptakan dunia dimana tidak akan ada orang yang terluka."

Ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin masing-masing.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **(My Inspiration)**

 **Galerians**

 **Aizen L sousuke**

 **Karasumaru.666**

 **Daemonn**

Untuk Chapter depan berhubung saya akan ulang tahun, tenang saja saya tidak akan meminta hadiah dari kalian, saya hanya ingin membuat sesi tanya jawab yang akan up bersama dengan Chapter 5, Sengaja saya pisahkan agar tidak mengganggu jumlah word di Chapter 5 nanti.

Untuk syarat pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab sebagai berikut:

-Pertanyaan yang boleh diajukan adalah tentang Chapter yang telah di update (No Spoiler)

-Selain itu kalian bebas bertanya apa saja baik tentang Naruto maupun Author...-uhuk.

-BUKAN Code Name : GUEST.

Untuk pertanyaan yang PASTI TIDAK AKAN saya jawab adalah:

-Lanjut

-lnjt

-Kntl

Sekian dari saya, oh iya dari pembaca yang kebetulan Author juga, silahkan review, saya juga akan mempromosikan Fic anda... hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan.

Terima kasih telah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya...

At last I Love you guys.

 _ **Re-kun**_ Out Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Re-kun**_ coming,

Ok, untuk kali ini saya kembali mengingatkan jika karakter Namikaze Naruto yang saya pakai adalah IZANA WISTARIA, silahkan search di Gugel, Ok.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas review pada chapter sebelumnya dan selamat membaca.

Warning : terlalu mainstream, typo dimana-mana, sangat OOC.

 **Re-Incarnation**

 **Konoha's Hospital**

Para Medic-Nin yang bertugas terlihat hilir mudik ketika memulai hari mereka untuk kembali melakukan tugas merawat penduduk desa yang tengah terluka. Beberapa diantaranya juga menemani pasien yang berniat mencari udara segar di pagi hari.

Sinar matahari di pagi ini membaur sempurna dengan tanah basah yang tercipta karena hujan kemarin malam, menciptakan aroma udara khas embun yang mulai menguap seiring berjalannya waktu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka, mengingat udara bersih seperti ini akan jarang ditemui saat musim kemarau nanti.

Namun, kebahagiaan ini tak sempat dirasakan oleh sang kepala rumah sakit, Tsunade Senju.

Wajah pucat, bibir kering disertai garis hitam yang menghiasi mata coklat madunya adalah hal yang bisa kita lihat dari paras cantiknya. Kedua bola matanya memandang tajam hasil laporan pasien yang berbaring di ranjang kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Perlu diketahui, selama ia berstatus sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Ranjang di kantornya ini tidak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun bahkan Minato yang notabene nya seorang Hokage saat sedang sakit ia tidak pernah dirawat diruangan ini.

"Naruto..."

Gumam lemah Tsunade.

Remaja pirang itu tiba-tiba ambruk setelah melaporkan hasil misi pertamanya.

Setelah tiga hari melakukan pemeriksaan intensif, Tsunade dikejutkan oleh beberapa kenyataan pahit yang pernah dilaluinya. Hasil laporan menunjukkan jika tubuh luar Naruto tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi tidak dengan organ didalam tubuhnya yang telah rusak.

Satu-satunya pengalaman medis Tsunade yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai panduan adalah saat ia berstatus sebagai Chunnin dulu. Yaitu ketika mengotopsi mayat kakeknya, Hashirama Senju.

Pada awalnya banyak orang meragukan berita kematian dari Dewa Shinobi itu, bagaimana mungkin Shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan Regenerasi Monster sepertinya bisa meninggal setelah berkali-kali selamat dari pertarungannya melawan Uchiha Madara. Demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, Tsunade kecil meminta ijin kepada Nidaime Hokage.

Saat itulah ia menemukan fakta mengejutkan. Tubuh luar Hashirama sama sekali tak mengalami pembusukan, hal ini dikarenakan chakra senjutsu miliknya yang terus aktif bahkan saat penggunanya meninggal. Tapi sayangnya chakra senjutsu itu tidak dapat melakukan hal yang sama terhadap organ didalam tubuhnya. Meski organ dalam miliknya terlihat utuh, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan bekas kerusakan yang diterima oleh Hashirama, hal ini disebabkan hancurnya organ dalam yang terus-menerus dipaksa ber-regenerasi hingga akhirnya melambat seiring banyaknya luka yang di dapat oleh Hashirama.

Tapi ingat! Itu adalah pengalaman medis Tsunade dari Mayat.

Dan kondisi Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan mayat Hashirama.

Tsunade mengutuk keras atas keputusan cerobohnya membiarkan Naruto menjalani misi keluar desa. Jika saja waktu itu ia kembali mempertimbangkan dengan sebaik mungkin, mengingat sifat remaja kuning kesayanganya ini yang selalu membantu orang lain dan tak akan pernah mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja...

Lamunan Tsunade terbuyarkan saat melihat Kurenai masuk dengan membawa sekotak bekal dikedua tangannya.

"Ne... Naru, hari ini kubawakan kau Tamagoyaki (Telur Dadar Gulung) spesial. Ja- jangan salah paham dulu, ok. Aku membuat ini tanpa micin, setelah memakannya kupastikan kau akan merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali... jadi... kumohon bangunlah... Baka..."

Nada bicara Kurenai perlahan melemah hingga terdengar seperti bisikan. Mata merahnya menatap ke arah Tsunade.

"..."

Diamnya Tsunade membuat Kurenai tahu jika keadaan Naruto sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan.

Keduanya pun kembali terdiam dan hanyut kedalam perasaan masing-masing.

 **The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Dimensi 'aneh' milik Madara yang kini beralih ke tangan Naruto, tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang...-ehm.

"Sigh!"

Umpat Naruto kesal, mengetahui jika efek fuinjutsu yang ia gunakan ternyata efek sampingnya akan separah ini. Mungkin jika di dunia nyata ia hanya terbaring selama tiga hari, tapi di dimensi ini.

Ia sudah pingsan selama tiga tahun.

Demi menjaga kesehatannya, mungkin lain kali ia tidak akan menggunakan fuinjutsu 'sesat' itu lagi.

Membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat wajah 'Namikaze Naruto' yang sedang menatapnya layaknya binatang buas.

Namikaze Naruto yang di depannya adalah gumpalan chakra dari wujud asli Naruto di Dimensi ini yang berhasil di manifestasikan oleh Madara guna mengambil ingatannya.

"Oh... Kau sudah bangun? Putri Tidur?"

"Menyingkir dari wajahku, kampret!"

Naruto menendang laki-laki yang menurutnya memiliki potensi 'berbahaya', membuatnya terbang... sedikit menjauh.

"Padahal aku bermaksud baik, kenapa kau sangat jahat kepadaku?"

"Bermaksud baik?"

Tanya heran Naruto curiga, karena telah lama dilatih oleh Madara. Saat ini di pikirannya hanya berisikan hal-hal pertempuran jika berduaan dengan laki-laki di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Ya... Karena kau sangat lama tertidur, kupikir kau akan terbangun jika aku mencium mu!"

Ucap makhluk itu dengan menunjukkan senyum manis khas 'Bang ipul'

"Kubunuh kau sekarang juga jika itu benar-benar kau lakukan!"

Chakra gelap Naruto menguar keras, wajahnya menampilkan seringai kejam.

"Bukan kah hal itu terlalu kejam untuk kau katakan pada orang yang tubuhnya kau ambil dengan paksa?"

Tanpa merasa takut. 'Namikaze Naruto' berjalan mendekat, seolah ancaman itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Karena jika ia menghilang, otomatis ingatannya didunia ini juga akan memudar dan hal itu tentu saja buruk bagi Naruto yang sedang beradaptasi di Dimensi ini.

Mengetahui ancamannya tadi tidak membuahkan hasil, Naruto kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri meskipun ia sudah bersusah payah untuk meniru Madara.

"Setelah ini semua selesai aku ingin bunuh diri saja."

"Oy.. oy... aku bercanda, ok!"

Sahut 'Namikaze Naruto' yang menepuk pelan pundak Shinobi payah itu.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, "Namikaze... aku turut bersedih dengan nasibmu."

"Sudahlah, aku tak lagi pedulli dengan sikap keluargaku yang seperti itu. Mungkin dulu aku memang sangat benci terhadap mereka, namun setelah aku sadar jika aku memang tak memiliki kekuatan sehebat yang mereka harapkan. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka karena telah membuangku dari bagian keluarga Hokage. Karena... aku tak ingin lagi melihat tatapan kecewa dari orang tua dan adik kecilku."

"Bukan... Bukan Drama murahan itu yang aku maksud."

"Hah? Jika bukan itu, lalu apa yang kau makud hal menyedihkan dariku?"

Sahutnya tak mengerti dengan tatapan bodoh dari orang yang kini merebut tubuhnya itu.

"Kont*lmu kecil."

"Yang begituan gak usah kau bahas, njeng!"

Namikaze mencak-mencak tidak jelas setelah mendengar jawaban vulgar yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh kecewa itu.

Keduanya terdiam begitu lama, mencoba menikmati keadaan yang sudah pasti tidak akan bertahan lama ini.

Keheningan itu berakhir saat terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari salah satu orang kembar disitu.

"Uzumaki.. ah- bukan! Untuk diriku, kuharap kau dapat memenuhi alasan kenapa kau di takdirkan untuk memiliki tubuhku. Setidaknya buatlah orang tahu jika Namikaze Naruto bukanlah seorang pecundang seperti dulu. Tegapkan tubuhmu, pandangilah langit dan tegaskan pada dunia " **AKU ADALAH SHINOBI TERHEBAT**!" katakan itu saat kau selesai dengan tugasmu di dunia ini."

"..."

Ucapan penuh semangat serta keinginan yang kuat itu hanya ditanggapi dengan diamnya Naruto.

"Dan juga sebagai pemilik tubuh aku ingin kau memenuhi satu permintaanku."

Ujar Namikaze melanjutkan keinginannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan buat perempuan disekitarku menangis."

"Sialan! Kau memberiku tugas yang lebih berat daripada menyelamatkan dunia!"

Umpat kesal Naruto, meski ia tetap tersenyum dengan permintaan egois seperti itu.

Wanita adalah makhluk misterius yang berasal dari planet gula-gula, saat tersenyum maupun marah mereka sama-sama terlihat lucu dan menggemasakan bagi laki-laki 'normal.'

Tapi entah kenapa saat mereka menangis, suatu tempat didalam tubuh seorang laki-laki akan merasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Hingga mampu membuat seorang laki-laki kecewa karena membiarkan air mata itu terjatuh.

"Untuk yang terakhir, kuharap kau membuat Hime-Sama bahagia menjadi seorang wanita!"

Naruto mendelik tajam atas permintaan terakhir dari Namikaze tampan bernasib malang di depanya ini, "Kau gila! Terangsang pada nenek-nenek seperti dia!"

Semprot Naruto jengkel.

Bukan tidak mau memenuhi permintaan itu. Hanya saja, menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang hampir berumur tiga kali lipat darinya itu adalah sesuatu yang... What The!

'Meskipun aku suka MILF, tapi ga sampe segitunya juga coeg!' Batin nista Naruto.

Sampai akhir pemahamannya, Naruto menyimpulkan jika Namikaze itu ingin membalas kebaikan sang Senju Terakhir. Mengingat jika selama ini hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak ia dapatkan dari keluarga maupun orang disekitarnya.

Namun alasan yang keluar dari mulut Namikaze selanjutnya, merubah raut wajah Naruto.

"Terserah! Suatu saat kau akan mengerti rasa kenyal...-ah! Maksudku kau akan mengerti perasaan ini!"

"Tunggu... barusan kau bilang kenyal bukan?"

Sang pelaku berdiri lalu memasang muka datar tak berdosa.

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Uzumaki."

"Woy... kau mendengarkanku bicara, bukan?"

Jengkel karena tidak didengar, Naruto berteriak keras.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi eek dulu, jaa ne!"

Makhluk perwujudan nafsu kotor itu segera pergi mengabaikan Naruto yang mencak-mencak kesal.

"Tunggu! Woy... jangan berwasiat seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang sekarat dan juga ... jangan kau kotori dimensiku ini! Bajingan!"

Umpat Naruto, disertai pengelihatannya yang mulai menggelap. Tanda jika ia akan segera tersadar.

 **Konoha's Hospital**

"Naru... Kumohon bangunlah!"

"..."

Kurenai yang masih terus menangis dan Tsunade yang terdiam dengan raut wajah penuh putus asa adalah pemandangan yang menghiasi ruangan khusus ini.

Sebagai seorang wanita, Tsunade juga memahami tingkah Kurenai. Perempuan itu tak berbeda dengan Naruto, hidup sendiri tanpa adanya keluarga, hanya teman-teman disekitarnya lah yang selama ini bersedia mengisi kehidupannya. Pria yang sedang ia tangisi adalah orang yang sangat ia harapkan untuk menghabiskan waktu hidup bersamanya.

Tak heran jika keadaaan Naruto yang seperti ini merupakan pukulan yang sangat mengguncang jiwa Kurenai.

"Berhentilah menangis, sarapan dan air mata wanita bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus untuk pencernaanku."

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur itu membuat nafas Kurenai dan Tsunade berhenti mendadak.

"Naru/Naruto!"

Seru keduannya lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau... benar-benar... membuat... kami khawatir bodoh!"

Ucap Kurenai disela-sela tangisnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa terbaring seperti ini?"

"Karena aku lapar, mungkin?"

Dirinya yang sekarang tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia telah menerima efek 150 kali lipat dari Kinjutsu.

"Ck, seharusnya aku tahu jika kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku meski aku khawatir setengah mati."

Kurenai mendesah pelan, karena pertanyaan seperti itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah Naruto jawab dengan serius.

"Meski aku tahu jika kau tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir." Lanjut Kurenai menatap Naruto lembut.

"Itu tidak masalah, karena inilah Naruto kita."

Sahut Tsunade memaklumi tingkah Shinobi pirang itu.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang!"

Jawaban sinis Kurenai berhasil membuat mood Tsunade berantakan, meskipun hal itu membuat suasana ruangan yang penuh duka kembali terlihat hidup.

"Sudah-sudah, daripada kalian mulai bertengkar. Kemarilah temani aku tidur."

Ucap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang masih menutup.

"Kau jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak saat kau sedang sakit."

Mulut Tsunade menyangkal permintaan konyol itu, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Tidur bersama dua wanita cantik, aku yakin akan mimpi indah nanti." Ucap lanjut Naruto terus menekankan permintaan anehnya.

Kurenai bersidekap dan memasang wajah ketus, "Hmph! Maaf saja, aku selalu pilih-pilih untuk tidur dengan laki-laki. Jadi jangan harap aku mau tidur bersama...mu." Keinginan Kurenai untuk berlagak sok jual mahal perlahan pupus, saat melihat Naruto yang kembali terlelap beserta Tsunade yang bersandar di pundak Shinobi pirang tersebut.

"Ck, sial! Dasar para makhluk vulgar!" Umpat Kurenai kesal dan segera bergerak mendekat ke arah para makhluk yang tengah mendengkur halus disana.

 **Hokage's Tower**

Minato menyeka keringatnya yang terus bergulir sambil mengumpat kesal, "Menyelesaikan tumpukan 'monster' ini lebih sulit daripada membuat fuin Hiraishin."

Kumpulan kertas yang 'mungkin' saja bersifat penting bagi para pengirimnya. Tapi...

'Hokage-Sama aku kehilangan kunci rumah. Tolong selamatkan aku...'

Oy... Aku ini Hokage lho!

'Kepada Hokage-Sama Yth, datanglah pada acara ulang tahun pernikahan kami.'

Nikmati aja semua itu dengan istrimu, sialan!

'Hokage-Sama, jadikan aku istri keduam-'

Ok cukup!

Semua kertas itu hanyalah coretan orang-orang yang pasti berencana untuk membuatku mati muda. Lagian kemana Asisten ku pergi disaat bosnya hampir mati akibat melihat tulisan yang seperti kutukan ini.

"Hokage-Cama, permici."

Suara imut itu terasa menyejukkan bagi jiwa Minato yang sedang dilanda kemunduran mental.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau kemari sendiri? Kemana ibumu?"

Tanya beruntun Minato dengan memasang muka overprotektiv kepada sosok mungil didepan nya.

"Ibu dirumah, Yamanaka Obaa-Chan. Bercama ibu-ibu lain nya mereka ada banyak! Mito kecini mau..."

Dengan mata yang penuh harap, serta tangan kanan yang mengadah. Minato menghela nafas kecil.

"Kenapa tidak minta ibumu?"

"Ibu bilang uangnya habic, buat abi.. ami..? oh! Arican."

"Ayah tidak membawa uang Mito-Chan."

Minato menggeleng pelan, karena tadi pagi dia memang bangun agak terlalu siang.

"Cih, Hokage miskin!"

Umpat Mito yang ajaibnya lidahnya sangat lancar jika digunakan untuk mengumpat.

Pelipis Minato berkedut jengkel, 'Bocah ini.'

"Kembali kepada ibumu, bilang untuk mengambil dompet di atas meja rias. Sekalian suruh mengambil dokumen dibawah dompet itu."

Mendengar itu, sikap Mito lagsung berubah cepat.

"Roger, Kapten!"

Ucapnya hormat dan segera berlari keluar ruangan.

Minato mengangkat satu tangannya, "Inu! Awasi anak itu! Jangan sampai ada bahaya yang mendekatinya!"

Dalam sekejap bayangan hitam muncul dihadapan nya.

"Hai"

Jawab Hormat sosok Anbu bertopeng anjing itu dan segera menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Dan juga jangan sampai kaki mungilnya menginjak kotoran ayam dijalan!"

Perintah lanjut Minato di sertai suara terpeleset seseorang.

"Auh!"

 **Unknown Place**

Tempat gelap gulita yang sangat lembap, disertai nafsu membunuh liar yang bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat tempat ini terasa sangat mencekam, jika ada orang asing yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, dipastikan orang tersebut akan langsung pingsan ditempat ini.

Saat mendekat kedalam, terlihat patung zombie? Atau mumi? Tau ah, yang jelas patung itu sangat mengerikan jika kau jadikan hiasan dalam kamarmu.

Diatas jari-jari patung aneh itu berdiri delapan makhluk yang sepertinya manusia.

"Ekor Tiga telah tumbang!"

Ucap seorang wanita berambut biru mengawali pembicaraan itu.

"Wow, siapa orang yang mampu melawan monster keras itu!"

"Aku mendengar jika wanita berliur lava telah lama bertarung dengannya, jadi pada akhirnya dia menang ya?"

"Apa ada wanita aneh seperti itu di Elemental Shinobi?"

Sahutan dari beberapa orang disana terdengar seperti sedang bercanda, karena mereka tahu jika hal yang dibahas bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat mengancam mereka.

"Mei Terumi."

Laki-laki bermuka datar dengan mata sharingan yang berputar pelan, menjawab pertanyaan orang disebelahnya.

"Itachi kau kenal wanita aneh itu?"

"Hm."

"Sialan, aku selalu benci dengan jawaban kerenmu itu!"

Laki-laki pirang bermata satu, sedang meloncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"Zetsu?"

Suara berwibawa yang berasal dari orang berambut oranye, menghentikan aktifitas seluruh orang disana.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku sedang melakukan penelitian tentang eek jadi aku tidak tahu sama sekali kejadiannya." Jawab makhluk si setengah putih, "Dan juga kematian Yagura itu terlalu cepat, aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan situasinya." Lanjut si setengah hitam menjelaskan.

"Selanjutnya..."

"Salah satu bawahan Kakuzu di Yuki no Kuni melaporkan, jika dalam waktu dekat mereka akan melakukan kudeta. "

Lapor si setengah hitam.

"Keuntungan?" Tanya singkat sang pemimpin.

"Kita dapat memperluas jaringan perdagangan 'barang' di Elemental Shinobi."

Jelas si setengah Hitam, disambut seringai kejam salah satu orang disana.

"Untuk mencegah hal yang merugikan Akatsuki, kita akan lepas tangan kali ini. Zetsu, laporkan situasi."

Makhluk setengah-setengah disana mulai berbicara serius.

"Karena insiden penculikan Kazekage, kondisi desa besar dalam status siaga. Tiga orang bawahan Deidara di Iwagakure telah membocorkan informasi, dua orang bawahan Kisame di Kirigakure tertangkap. Untuk yang terakhir Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menguasai Juinjutsu, kini ia sedang melakukan proses perburuan Itachi."

Laporan itu ditutup dengan diamnya seluruh makhluk disana, mereka semua menanti perintah dari sang pemimpin.

"Untuk sekarang kita bersembunyi." Perintah itu menggema keseluruh ruangan. "Tobi!"

"Hai', Bos!"

Shinobi bertopeng spiral berdiri tegak dengan pose hormat, menatap sang pemimpin.

"Bunuh semua bawahan Deidara dan Kisame yang masih hidup!"

Nada dingin yang semakin membuat suasana terasa semakin mencekam disambut seringai beberapa makhluk membuat tempat ini terasa lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya.

"Itachi... "

"Aku mengerti."

Itachi memejamkan matanya, mengetahui jika namanya disebut tanpa perintah apapun itu berarti ia harus bersembunyi untuk sementara.

"Zetsu, kau ikut dengan Tobi!"

Ucapan terakhir dari sang ketua yang perlahan menghilang dari tempatnya dan disusul oleh semua anggota yang melakukan hal yang sama.

 **Hokage's Tower**

 _Braaakk!_

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka dengan paksa bersambut dengan monster cabe merah-... ah maksudku Kushina yang sedang dalam mode 'manisnya'.

" **Mi**. **Na**. **To!** "

Panggilan sayang yang disertai dengan senyuman indah dari sang istri membuat nyali Minato menciut seketika.

"A-Ada apa? Sayang?"

Tanya Minato yang segera menghindari sesuatu yang tajam dari arah sang istri.

"Kenapa kau menghindar sayang?"

Kushina kembali menunjukkan senyum yang kelewat indah hingga terkesan horor di mata suaminya.

"T-tunggu, kenapa kau mencoba menyerangku?"

Minato dengan segala tekad untuk hidupnya menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Khusina.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Cinta? Kenapa harus membawa pisau dapur? Aku ini suamimu lho! Bukan Timun!"

Minato yang merasakan hidupnya sekarang sudah mencapai tetes terakhir mulai mengeluarkan chakranya, bersiap untuk kabur.

"Diamlah! Jika kau terus menghindar, bagaimana aku bisa mengiris Timun Liar milikmu itu?"

"Timun Liar?"

Minato menoleh ke arah pisau dapur yang ternyata sudah berada tepat dibawah senjata masa depannya. Keringat dingin dipunggunya terasa semakin mengucur deras, hingga ia melihat sesuatu di tangan kiri istrinya.

"Ini ?!"

"Sebentar, a-aku bisa menjelaskan dia siapa."

Sebuah foto, lebih tepatnya foto seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Menjelaskan? Oh... Skandal gelap Hokage dan Artis."

Kushina yang tengah gelap hati, menghiraukan segala alasan buaya pirang di depannya.

"B-Bukan, ini bukan seperti itu."

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh ia benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk mencintai wanita selain wanita merahnya ini. Saat pikirannya mulai kembali ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menempel di daerah –ehem.

" Hiiiii ! "

"Bicara! Jika Timun ini mengeras saat kau menjelaskan... Akan kubuat benda ini lenyap!"

Perintah yang disertai hawa membunuh itu membuat semua Anbu yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik ruang Hokage kabur secara bersamaan.

"O-Ok!"

Minato menelan ludahnya untuk mengatasi rasa gugup yang berlebihan.

"Koyuki Kazahana, seorang artis terkenal yang bermain dalam serial TV Pedang Pelangi. Berperan sebagai Fu'un Hime, hobi memelihara burung- ah!"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu!" Potong Kushina serius sembari memperbaiki posisi pisau dapur miliknya yang masih menempel.

"Sebenarnya, saat ini Konoha sedang dalam kondisi waspada. Para Anbu menemukan Tiga puluh lebih warga desa dalam keadaan terpengaruh obat-obatan terlarang."

"Jangan bilang?!" Mata Kushina melebar, ia tahu jika obat-obatan terlarang itu selalu di tentang keras oleh seluruh Kage Desa di Elemental Shinobi.

"Uhm, serbuk putih yang bisa membuat penggunanya mengalami Euforia sesaat, para Anbu menyebutnya 'Sabu-Sabu'." Minato menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kazahana-San adalah salah satu benang rumit dalam kasus ini, oleh karena itu saat ini aku sedang meneliti setiap laporan yang ada."

"Apa pihak Rumah Sakit mengetahui hal ini?"

Tanya Kushina langsung ke arah penanganan korban.

Minato mendesah singkat,"Mereka mengetahuinya, tapi menolak untuk melakukan perawatan dikarenakan Tsunade-Hime tengah mengurung diri di kantor utama miliknya."

"Mengurung diri?" Kushina tidak percaya jika orang yang bertanggung jawab disaat seperti ini malah lepas tangan.

"Ah, maksudnya ia sedang merawat pasien da tidak dapat di ganggu." Minato mencoba meluruskan jawabannya.

"Pasien macam apa yang berada di kantornya? Bahkan saat kau sakit, dia hanya menempatkanmu di ruang biasa." Emosi Kushina kembali meningkat, wanita yang telah merebut putranya itu selalu bertindak se enaknya.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto."

Jawaban Minato segera menghilangkan emosi Kushina berganti dengan rasa khawatir dan takut secara bersamaan, "A-aku harus menjenguknya sekarang!"

"Tunggu!"

Minato mencoba menghentikan tindakan istrinya, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi putranya tersebut dan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berada disana.

"Minato... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung dosa ini. Meskipun Desa menjatuhkan hukuman, aku akan tetap pergi."

"..."

Namun wajah sang istri yang sedang menangis menghentikan niatnya untuk mencegah. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu terdiam dan memandangi langkah istrinya yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

 **Konoha's Hospital**

Insting merupakan hal yang wajar bagi manusia biasa untuk merasakan keadaan sekitar. Bagi para Shinobi insting merupakan senjata yang ampuh untuk melindungi diri dari serangan musuh.

Naruto telah mempelajari insting ini sejak lama sebelum ia bertemu Madara, akan tetapi saat bertemu lawan yang tak peduli akan hidup atau mati, insting miliknya segera hilang berganti rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Madara telah mengajari Naruto untuk mengasah insting itu hingga tahap Evolusi. Yakni merasakan bahaya dalam kondisi apapun.

Khususnya saat ini, disaat ia seharusnya istirahat ditemani dengan dua wanita cantik. Insting Shinobi miliknya merasakan bahaya mendekat dari arah kirinya, dengan sigap ia memegang benda tajam yang mengarah ke Tsunade yang tertidur dengan tangan kosong.

Saat membuka mata, Naruto melihat Anbu bertopeng polos bawahan Danzo mencoba untuk menyerang Tsunade. Dengan cepat ia melakukan Shunsin kebelakang Anbu Ne dan menusuk jantungnya menggunakan tangan yang telah di aliri chakra angin,pembunuhan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Ugh!"

Anbu itu mengeram tertahan dan segera terjatuh lemas di tempatnya berdiri.

"Houtei."

Sesosok makhluk tercipta dari bayangan tubuh Naruto, perlahan sosok itu mulai nampak memperlihatkan wujud yang menyerupai Naruto lengkap dengan baju Anbu hitam dengan mata terpejam sedang tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

"Bawa tikus ini ke sarangnya!" Perintah Naruto dingin.

"Apa aku boleh bersenang-senang?"

Tanya Houtei dengan santai mendekati mayat Anbu di depan Naruto.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Jawab acuh Naruto yang bersambut seringai kejam dari sosok aneh itu.

Naruto menatap bunshin... lebih tepatnya makhluk itu yang tercipta saat ia mencoba menetralisir inti chakra dari pohon Shinju yang ia peroleh dari Madara. Bagaimanapun hebatnya kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini, tetap saja ia tidak dapat mengontrol chakra inti dari pohon dewa tersebut.

Tetesan chakra hitam yang meluap saat ia mencoba mengontrol chakra dewa itulah yang menjadikan sosok hitam yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik bayangan tubuhnya ini.

"Naru, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Kurenai yang terbangun melihat Naruto tengah berganti pakaian langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pertanyaan wajar.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang terluka?" Naruto tersenyum ringan melihat Kurenai yang memasang raut wajah khas bangun tidur, "Apa kau tidak ingin tidur lagi?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kurenai turun dari ranjang dan melihat Tsunade yang sedang tertidur sangat lelap, "Perempuan ini membuatku tidak sadar selama dua hari, saat aku mencoba untuk merawatmu disini. Sedangkan dia sendiri malah terus berjaga."

Yang dimaksud Kurenai, Tsunade membuatnya pingsan saat ia bersikeras untuk ikut merawat Naruto.

"Dia memang seorang Ninja medis bukan?"

Ujar Naruto menyimpulkan tingkah wanita yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Hm, dia memang yang terbaik dalam urusan merawat orang lain." Kurenai merapikan selimut Tsunade lalu menghadap Naruto yang melangkah ke arah pintu kamar, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin minum sake."

Jawab Naruto terus melangkah.

"Aku ikut."

 **Root Place**

The Foundation itulah julukan untuk tempat yang berada dibawah Desa Konoha ini, tepat seperti namanya ruangan bawah tanah ini mengubur beberapa tragedi kelam Desa Konoha.

Segala hal yang dilakukan Danzo, semua itu untuk kepentingan desa. Itu merupakan Visi dari Danzo yang dulu, akan tetapi disaat Minato mulai memimpin Desa, ia mulai kehilangan cengkraman kekuasaan di Desa. Demi memuaskan hasrat pribadinya, ia mulai melakukan tindakan-tindakan kotor untuk tujuannya menjadi pemimpin mutlak Desa Konoha.

"Konnichiwa!"

Suara riang menggema di seluruh ruangan, Danzo pun juga dapat merasakan chakra gelap yang sedang mendekati tempantnya berdiri.

"Anbu?"

Danzo heran dengan apa yang ia lihat, lebih dari pluhan tahun ia berada dalam Militer Konoha dan ia yakin tidak pernah melihat pakaian hitam pekat yang dipakai Anbu manapun.

Dalam sekejap dua Anbu berada didepan Danzo, mencoba melindungi tuan nya.

"Kau yakin akan menghentikanku hanya dengan dua kecoa ini?"

Sambut suara riang itu, wajah tersenyumnya benar-benar menambah dingin ruangan ini,"Bagaimana dengan tujuh puluh empat sisanya yang berada di seluruh sudut ruangan? Apa mereka hanya seekor lalat tak berguna, saat melihat tuannya dalam keadaan tidak nyaman?" Lanjutnya mengoceh seakan semua Anbu yang bersembunyi kini telah berada di jaring-jaring kekuasaannya.

Danzo tetap tenang dan mengamati Shinobi itu, saat ia melihat wajah dan tato clan senju yang terukir di lengan kirinya, ia mulai menemukan titik terang, "Ada urusan apa seorang Anbu spesial Tsunade repot-repot datang kesini." Nada meremehkan ia keluarkan dengan sengaja.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja 'menginjak' (baca:membunuh) seekor tikus saat sedang mengigau tadi."

Jawab asal Houtei yang berpenampilan seperti Naruto, namun ia tetap memejamkan mata dan tetap tersenyum terus menerus.

"Oh... bukankah ini berarti kau ingin membasmi tikus itu dengan datang ke sarangnya? Ini... menarik."

Danzo tertawa geli, sepotong sampah tanpa chakra yang ia selalu incar sejak kecil kini datang dengan sendirinya.

"Menarik? Rakun Tua keriput sepertimu sepertinya sangat suka membual, apa kau tidak sadar jika saat ini kau sedang dalam posisi 'diburu!'"

Ucapan itu di ikuti dengan suara ' _brukkh_ ' yang berada di seluruh penjuru ruangan, para Anbu Root yang bersembunyi jatuh pingsan saat chakra gelap meracuni indra mereka, kini hanya tersisa Danzo dan dua Anbu yang melindunginya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alat seperti mereka."

Balas dingin Danzo melihat keadaan itu. Pengalaman nya sebagai Shinobi membuat ia dapat mengendalikan ketenangan yang luar biasa dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Heeh~ sepertinya kau cukup yakin." Houtei berjalan mendekat kearah Danzo, dua Anbu root yang melindungi Danzo bersiap namun mereka dapat merasakan chakra tajam yang melingkari leher mereka. Chakra hitam ini langsung membatasi pergerakan kedua Anbu itu.

Danzo mendesah pelan, "Jika untuk melindungiku, aku bisa mengorbankan sebanyak mungkin orang disekitar-"

"Gya..gya... gya. Berhenti banyak bacot, berisik tau!"

Potong Houtei yang kini sedang duduk di atas pagar disamping Danzo. Hawa dingin kembali menekan ruangan, Danzo juga telah mulai mengaktifkan chakra miliknya.

Sejak kapan sampah Namikaze ini menjadi begitu kuat hingga membuat Veteran seperti Danzo memasang sikap siaga, pikir Danzo heran dengan perubahan Drastis dari pria yang sedang tersenyum riang didepan nya.

Houtei berpikir jika dia bisa saja membunuh Danzo sekarang, tapi konsekuensinya akan berakibat terhadap jalan ninja Naruto dan sebagai bayangan dari orang yang telah memberinya kehidupan, Houtei tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus menunda nafsu membunuhnya utuk saat yang tepat.

"Karena jasamu selama ini pada Konoha, aku akan sedikit berbaik hati." Houtei turun dari pagar dan melangkah menjauhi Danzo yang tetap berdiri tenang.  
"Jika kau mengganggu tidurku lagi..." Ucapan yang disertai dengan nafsu membunuh liar segera mendesak keringat dingin Danzo untuk keluar, "Akan kupastikan mata curian itu tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu." Lanjut siluet Anbu hitam itu mulai menghilang dari tempatnya.

"K-Kau?!"

Mata Danzo melebar panik, yang tahu rahasia tentang mata ini hanya dia seorang. Dan seluruh perban yang ia gunakan telah terranam fuinjutsu level tinggi, bahkan Shinobi sekuat kepala klan Hyuuga tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di balik kain perban Danzo.

 **Shushuya**

Kedai yang bergaya cina ini menjual berbagai macam makanan khususnya sake, tempat ini sangat populer dikalangan para Shinobi Konoha.

"Sebenarnya hal ini sangat menggangguku." Ungkap Kurenai yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan penuh niat menyelidiki.

"Hm? Kau datang bulan?" Jawab asal Naruto.

"Bukan itu, baka!"

Menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Kurenai memaklumi sikap Naruto jika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Shinobi lain, mungkin dia akan menjebaknya dalam Genjutsu pribadi miliknya.

"Hanya dalam seminggu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, tiba-tiba saja kau memiliki hanya itu, dalam sekilas aku dapat merasakan jika saat ini tingkat kekuatanmu sama dengan High-Jounin. Apa ada penjelasan tentang hal itu?"

Naruto sedikit menggigil melihat mata merah milik Kurenai yang terasa akan mengupas kulit Naruto hingga menyisakan tulangnya saja.

Melirikkan matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam itu, "Aku memakan buah iblis." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut mecucu (Maaf gak tahu bahasa indonya apaan, intinya melipat bibir hingga nampak seperti paruh burung emprit, ah.. emboh lah!)

Dahi Kurenai berkedut, "Jangan bercanda! Kau bukan luf*y. Bahkan tubuhmu tidak bisa memanjang." Kurenai mengalihkan tatapan matanya menuju 'bagian bawah' milik Naruto, "Kecuali benda itu."

"Kurenai-Chan no Ecchi."

Kurenai segera menenggak sake miliknya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, "Bisa kau serius sekarang?" Tanya Kurenai kembali.

Naruto memaksa otaknya untuk berusaha mengelabui wanita ini, "Umm... etto..."

Naruto mengerti jika ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan kepada Kurenai jika jiwa serta chakra miliknya merupakan pemberian dari Madara, bagaimanapun jika Kurenai mengetahui Naruto yang ia kenal sudah berganti dengan seorang pahlawan gagal ia mungkin akan shock dan akan menghindarinya.

Tentu saja Naruto sangat tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi!

""Sensei?""

Teriak dua remaja dari seberang jalan.

"Oh, Kiba! Hinata!" Kurenai melambaikan tangannya untuk menyambut mereka.

"Hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi kita akan mengikuti Ujian Chunnin, anda telah absen selama tiga hari. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa lulus jika Sensei tidak serius dalam membimbing kami?" Protes dari Kiba saat melihat gurunya sedang berkencan dengan seorang pecundang emosinya tidak dapat ia tahan.

"Kalian berdua duduklah." Ucap Naruto mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari kedua remaja tersebut.

"Maaf! Kami tidak ada urusan dengan orang sepertimu!" Ucap dingin putri dari Clan Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata!" Nada Kurenai meninggi saat melihat etiket para muridnya.

"Tindakan Hinata benar. Sensei tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan 'Genin Abadi' sepertinya."

" **D**. **U**. **D**. **U**. **K** "

Perintah Kurenai dengan wajah yang mulai menggelap, keduanya langsung menuruti perintah gurunya dengan wajah ketakutan. Sebagai murid dari salah satu master Genjutsu Konoha, mereka sering mencicipi kekuatan itu saat menjalani hukuman dan tentu saja meski gurunya ini terlihat baik dan cantik ia juga memiliki sifat istimewa yaitu Sadistic.

Naruto yang merasakan suasana agak berat ia meminum lagi sake miliknya, "Baiklah, mumpung saat ini aku punya uang. Pesanlah apapun sesuka kalian." Tawar Naruto, berusaha mencairkan suasana disini.

Mendengar itu Hinata melirikan matanya, "Cih, aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu itu."

"Pada dasarnya makanan adalah sumber utama energi manusia. Untuk menjaga stabilitas meridian chakra yang akan selalu bertambah seiring dengan latihan para Shinobi, asupan gizi serta pola latihan yang baik akan sangat berguna untuk membantu meningkatkan kapasitas Chakra seorang Shinobi." Ucap tenang Naruto sembari menyesap sake miliknya berkali-kali.

Ketiga manusia disana sedikit menganga mendengar semua itu, Kurenai yang tersadar segera menggelengkan kepanya pelan, "Meskipun penjelasan nya melebihi pemahamanku, aku setuju dengan ucapannya."

"B-Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Jawab Hinata mewakili Kiba yang tetap ternganga tak percaya.

.

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah tersaji didepannya.

"Naruto, kuharap kau membantu mencarikan solusi untuk Team 8. Saat ini aku sedang mengalami kemacetan untuk memberi bahan materi latihan lanjutan." Kurenai sangat mengenal Naruto, karena pemuda ini memiliki pengetahuan materi tentang Shinobi yang lumayan dalam. Untuk itulah Kurenai meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"Sensei! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membantumu? Sedangkan dia sendiri tidak memiliki chakra." Kiba sangat tidak menghargai sikap gurunya, dia adalah seorang Jounin kenapa dia harus meminta pencerahan materi dari seorang Genin! Terlebih lagi dengan Genin Abadi seperti dia!

"Kiba! Apa-apaan dengan sikap burukmu itu!" Kurenai benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah muridnya ini.

"Cih." Kiba mendecih kesal. Jujur ia sangat tidak suka dengan Naruto, selain terkenal memiliki chakra yang lemah tapi wajah tampan yang keterlaluan itu pernah membuat kakak perempuannya depresi berat akibat ditolak oleh Naruto saat menyatakan perasaanya. Inilah yang membuat Kiba membenci Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tingkah remaja egois sepertimu. Tapi, pemahaman Naruto tentang Shinobi jauh lebih baik dariku." Jelas Kurenai.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi." Naruto mendesah pelan, "Sebelum aku mulai menjelaskan, sebaiknya kalian ingat ini baik-baik."

"Aku bersikap baik hanya dalam dua kesempatan. Yang pertama saat aku kenyang dan yang kedua saat sedang mabuk."

"Seperti aku peduli." Balas Hinata acuh.

"Baiklah karena sake ini aku bersedia membantu Ku-Chan memberi sedikit materi."

"Paling-paling kau hanya akan membual." Timpal Kiba.

Naruto mengabaikan tingkah keduanya, meski dalam hati ia sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat berbeda dengan masa lalunya, Naruto mulai memaklumi sikapnya saat melihat kembali beberapa ingatan milik 'Si Namikaze'.

Tatapan matanya sangat dalam saat melihat kedua remaja didepannya, "Team 8 Konoha. Sebuah team yang terdiri atas Shinobi dari klan Aburame, Hyuuga dan Inuzuka, dengan kemampuan spesial yang diturunkan oleh garis darah, sudah pasti kalian unggul dalam bidang Observasi dengan kata lain Pengintaian. Jika dijelaskan secara spesifik lagi...-ah paman sakenya habis!"

"Aburame memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi Marskman (Penyerang jarak jauh) dikarenakan pengendalian serangganya, namun dia sangat lemah dalam situasi serangan mendadak. Untuk mengatasi hal ini, kita mempunyai Hyuuga-San untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut, dengan Byakugan dapat dipastikan serangan musuh dalam jarak dekat maupun jauh dengan mudah akan dihindari."

Naruto menjelaskan beberapa hal yang telah ia pelajari sebelum reinkarnasi dari trio yang terkenal ahli dari beberapa misi pengintaian ini.

"Aku?" Tanya Kiba yang mulai sedikit tertarik dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Oh kau, hanya pengendus yang baik."

"Sialan!"

Naruto tersenyum ringan, hingga tanpa ia sadari Kurenai tengah memerah total saat melihat Naruto saat ini, prilakunya yang sangat dewasa serta kepribadiannya yang tenang, ceria dan sangat cerdas telah menambah beberapa poin plus dalam hati seorang Yuhi Kurenai.

"... Inuzuka memiliki partner anjing yang dapat bertarung dengan kemampuan tak jauh berbeda dengan penggunanya, kamu adalah penentu berhasil tidaknya sebuah misi. Karena kau memilik peran yang sangat penting kau harus lebih kuat dari kedua temanmu." Jelas Naruto mengakhiri kuliah sederhananya.

Tatapan jijik dari kedua remaja tadi mulai sedikit melunak saat mencoba memahami penjelas dari orang yang mereka benci.

Sebelum mengakhirinya, Naruto meninggalkan beberapa pesan, "Untuk yang terakhir." Nadanya mulai serius saat mengingat kembali kegagalan melindungi teman seperjuangannya dulu.

"Team Shinobi terkuat adalah sekumpulan Shinobi yang saling melindungi punggung rekan mereka."

"""Oh.."""

Jawab ketiganya kagum dengan nasihat Naruto.

"Karena sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Aku akan mengantar kalian." Kurenai yang mulai mendapat beberapa ide dalam otaknya untuk mengasah keterampilan semua muridnya segera bergegas untuk pergi dan mulai mengatur beberapa rencana pelatihan timnya.

"Hai' Sensei."

Ketiganya mulai pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

 **Hokage's Residence**

"Kaa-Chan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Tanya Menma saat bertemu ibunya di depan rumah yang terlihat panik.

"Menma, apakah kau bertemu dengan Naruto di jalan?" Tanya Kushina, saat dia ke rumah sakit ia hanya mendapati Tsunade yang tertidur lelap diranjang miliknya dan ia segera kembali pulang untuk bertanya pada Menma.

"Tidak, kurasa aku terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya ketakutan dan mencari jalan lain." Jawab bangga Menma.

Tatapan keduanya mulai melebar saat melihat Naruto tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"N-Naruto?!"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kau sedang dirawat dirumah sakit?" Kushina segera berjalan pelan menuju arah Naruto dan segera berhenti membeku saat mendengar nada dingin yang berasal dari putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, brengsek!" Teriak Menma marah saat melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk tidak mengusik percakapan orang dewasa?" Tanya Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Sialan akan kuhajar kau!" Ledakan Chakra mulai menguar dari tubuh Menma. Hingga dapat dirasakan seorang shinobi dari kejauhan.

"Menma cukup!" Bentak Kushina.

Seumur hidupnya, hanya kali ini Menma mendengar bentakan itu, "Kaa-Chan..."

Mengabaikan Menma, Kushina mulai kembali bicara, "N-Naruto, aku tahu aku salah. Kumohon maafkanlah semua perbuatan buruk ibumu. Jangan biarkan aku terus menanggung dosa yang terus menghantuiku setiap hari." Ucap Kushina memohon.

"Bodo amat dengan semua itu. Lebih baik pergilah dari hadapanku! Jangan membuatku jijik dengan sikap egois milikmu." Naruto bahkan tidak mengubah sikap dinginnya. Bagi seorang yang telah lama merasakan apa itu Yatim Piatu dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa orang yang mereka sebut itu kasih sayang Orang Tua.

" **NAARUTTOOO—RRHH**!" Menma yang tidak dapat mengendalikan amrahnya langsung mengandalkan Chakara Kyuubi berniat untuk membunuh kakak yang sangat ia benci itu.

Menma segera melesat ke arah Naruto dan mengarahkan Cakar Chakranya menuju dada Naruto.

Tanpa ragu Naruto segera melangkah dan menghindari serangan tersebut, selanjutnya ia mencekik leher Menma dan membanting tubuhnya ke tanah. Sebagai satu-satunya Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya secara penuh. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil tindakan pencegahan.

Mungkin bagi Shinobi normal, menyentuh Chakra Bijuu secara langsung akan menimbulkan resiko, tapi Naruto yang telah berhasil menyerap Inti Chakra Shinju adalah pengecualian. Menghadapi Jincuriki tiga ekor? Bahkan Jika itu Kyuubi sendiri Naruto bisa mengalahkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

" **Ku**... **ra**.. **ma** **kubunuh kau nanti**!" Baik Menma maupun Kyuubi yang berada dalam tubuhnya langsung merasakan tulangnya menggigil kerasa saat menatap kedua mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi hitam pekat, seakan mata itu hanya dimiliki iblis yang sangat kejam.

"Naruto! Menma!" Teriak Kushina panik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari putraku!" Ucap seseorang yang menyerang Naruto dari belakang menggunakan bola biru yang diarahkan ke punggungnya.

"Anda yakin ingin membunuhku, Hokage-Sama?" Tanya Naruto, hanya satu kedipan mata hitam miliknya kembali normal. Menma langsung pingsan begitu chakra Kyuubinya menghilang.

"Jika itu maumu!"

Minato segera berpindah tempat menggunakan Hiraishin untuk mengambil tubuh Menma dan meninggalkanya di samping Kushina yang masih terdiam shock ketika melihat keluarganya saling bertengkar.

Naruto membiarkan tindakan Minato, saat ini ia tengah fokus menyebarkan chakra miliknya ke udara untuk mengantisipasi Hiraishin Minato.

' _Syuut-Syuut_ '

Puluhan Kunai bercabang tiga mengarah ke Naruto. Sebelum Kunai itu sampai ke tubuh Naruto, Minato telah berada dibalik punggungnya dengan Rasengan yang telah berada dalam gengggaman, tanpa ragu Minato mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit menghindari semua Kunai didepannya dan segera berbalik menangkis tangan Minato hinnga membuat Rasengan di tangannya terlempar ke samping. Minato yang terkejut segera melakukan Hiraishin ke Kunai lainnya dan kembali memunculkan rasengan lagi.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, dia segera berpindah ke arah belakang Minato sebelum Minato muncul disalah satu Kunai milikinya dan langsung mengarahkan jarinya ke arah leher Minato.

Minato sangat sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto, jari itu telah menyentuh saraf tengkorak belakang miliknya. Sedangkan Minato paham dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika saraf tersebut diserang.

 **MATI !**

Minato yang terlalu sibuk dengan menganalisa batas kekuatan Naruto, kini wajahnya sangat pucat. Bertahun-tahun ia telah diakui sebagai Shinobi tercepat, satu-satunya Shinobi yang membunuh ribuan lawan hanya dengan seorang diri dan ia adalah seorang Shinobi yang akan dihindari jika terjadi pertempuran. Tapi saat ini...

" **Kau pikir dengan mengandalkan Hiraishin akan membuatmu terlihat hebat, begitu?** "

Suara dingin dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Minato menyadari apa itu rasa takut akan kematian, seolah-olah suara itu dikeluarkan oleh iblis pencabut nyawa.

Selanjutnya wajah pucat Minato semakin terlihat menyedihkan saat mengingat itu adalah suara dari putranya sulungnya sendiri.

Anak yang membuat Minato merasakan perasaan menjadi seorang Ayah.

Anak yang membuat Minato meneteskan air mata saat ia terlahir didunia.

Anak yang membuat Minato memiliki kehidupan baru dalam keluarganya.

Kini semua telah berakhir, ketika menyerangnya dengan niat membunuh. Dia telah melanggar batasan hubungan darah hingga membuatnya sangat sadar jika Naruto membunuhnya sekarang hal itu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan tabu.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN SEMUA INI, NARUTO!"

Jeritan, tangisan serta wajah menderita Kushina masuk kedalam pengelihatan Naruto. Itu dulu adalah wajah yang sangat Naruto rindukan setengah mati di kehidupan sebelumnya, wajah yang selalu Naruto ingin lihat dan wajah yang selalu ingin Naruto cium penuh kasih sayang karena telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Naruto menelah ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit, dari awal ia memang tidak berniat membunuh. Di tambah dengan melihat wajah 'ibunya'. Hati Naruto merasa sangat hancur, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu lagi.

Naruto segera melangkah pergi dan menghilang saat mencapai dibalik kegelapan.

Sebelum dia benar-benar lenyap, Kushina serta Minato mendengarkan beberapa kalimat terakhir darinya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah kalian berdua punya hak terhadapku, tingkahku ini adalah bukti jika aku sangat mematuhi perintah ibu dan ayahku saat kalian mengusirku malam itu."

 **Hokage's Tower (Meeting Room)**

Para Tetua Desa, Ketua Clan, serta beberapa orang penting di Konoha. Telah berkumpul ketika merasakan aliran chakra Kyuubi kemarin malam.

Tanpa ada pemberitahuan, mereka akan selalu melakukan ini untuk tindakan evaluasi dari kejadian teror 21 dan 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Rapat darurat kali ini akan segera dimulai." Ucap Minato tegas, "Kalian semua bisa membaca beberapa laporan yang ada dihadapan masing-masing."

Shikaku Nara sebagai moderator bersiap memulai rapat ini, "Baiklah, menurut aturan desa yang dibuat oleh Nidaime Hokage. Penyerangan terhadap hokage adalah tindakan kriminal berat, namun masalah kali ini dilakukan oleh bawahan Tsunade-Sama yang menurut kesepakatan lebih berhak untuk memberikan hukuman atas Anbu pribadinya."

"Tsunade-Sama, silahkan berbicara." Lanjut Shikaku.

Tsunade menguap lebar, memperlihatkan jika ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, "Memang benar insiden kemarin malam dilakukan oleh Naruto." Tsunade mengakuinya dengan nada malas, "Tapi aku tidak dapat menghukumnya –"

"Aturan Konoha adalah mutlak, tidak peduli siapapun pelakunya."

Suara wanita tua menyela ucapan Tsunade, "Jika kau ingin membelanya, kau harusnya mengerti resiko yang akan terjadi kepadamu." Lanjutnya.

Tsunade menyandarkan kepala pirangnya ke tangan kirinya yang terkepal, "Aku tak peduli dengan resiko itu, tapi satu hal yang ingin kutegaskan pada makhluk berotak batu seperti kalian!" Matanya berkedip sesaat kemudian ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Naruto hanya mematuhi aturan yang kalian buat, tanpa memikirkan resiko yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hidupnya."

"Mematuhi aturan? Dengan menyerang seluruh keluarga Hokage, kau bercanda?" Koharu mendengus liar.

"Aku akan mengingatkan kembali hukum yang dibuat oleh kalian semua."

Tsunade mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi serius, "Segala hal keputusan Hokage adalah mutlak untuk dipatuhi dan satu hukum lagi..." Tsunade melirik ke arah Minato, "Untuk mencegah Kyuubi mengambil alih Jinchuriki, dalam keadaan darurat segala tindakan akan dianggap sebagai pencegahan."

"Alasan itu sangat tidak tepat dijadikan bahan pembelaan tersangka." Sela Homura yang menginterupsi persepsi Tsunade.

Tsunade menaikkan salah satu alisnya, matanya menatap remeh kepada tiga orang yang duduk di depan nya, "Oh... meskipun kalian yang membuat hukum, ternyata kalian juga yang mengabaikannya? Bukankah Dewan Konoha ini semakin terlihat konyol?" Dengus Tsunade geli.

"Cukup! Tsunade-Hime, biarkan Naruto keluar dan mengakui segala kelakuan bodohnya." Pinta Koharu yang disambut dengan anggukan seluruh anggota dewan.

"Kalian benar-benar tak tahu malu." Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Keluarlah!" Perintah singkat Tsunade.

Di salah satu sudut gelap dibelakang tempat Tsunade duduk tiba-tiba terdapat langkah kaki, paha, tangan, tubuh hingga kepala. Seolah-olah ada makhluk yang lahir dari kegelapan.

Wajah yang tertutup topeng perak, rambut pirang satu stel pakaian Anbu hitam mulai terlihat jelas, saat melangkah Naruto langsung melepaskan hawa membunuh saat melihat para Anggota Dewan.

'Semua bajingan inilah yang telah mencekik leherku dalam 21 tahun terakhir ini, aku ingin tahu apakah kalian dapat menahan ini hanya dalam 21 detik?' Batin Naruto dengan memasang seringai kejam dibalik topeng peraknya.

'''' _Trrrr!''''_

Semua orang selain Hyuuga Hiashi dan Tsunade, merasakan oksigen disekitar mereka mulai berkurang. Wajah panik menghiasi raut muka para dewan, terlebih bagi tiga orang tetua desa Danzo, Koharu dan Homura, wajah ketiga orang tua tersebut sangat tidak sedap dipandang. Danzo yang menyadari jika kedatangan Naruto kemarin memang sesuai dengan pernyataan yang ia ucapakan. Dia adalah seorang PEMBURU.

Hanya dengan mengandalkan hawa membunuh yang telah dilatih selama 7 tahun tanpa berhenti saat menghadapi Uchiha Madara, kini Naruto menggunakannya kepada para Shinobi Elit Konoha hanya selama 21 detik!

Dan itu berhasil membuat kaki mereka gemetar.

Meski diselimuti aura kejam seperti itu Danzo malah menyeringai dengan kejam, ia tidak terlalu peduli darimana seorang Shinobi tanpa chakra sepertinya tiba-tiba memiliki hawa membunuh hebat seperti ini. . . melihat potensi ini mana mungkin ia tidak memanfaatkannya, terlebih lagi tujuan utamanya adalah kursi kepemimpinan milik Namikaze Minato.

Hanya sedikit minyak maka api akan semakin membesar.

Seringai diwajah Danzo semakin liar, mengingat dia juga memiliki kemampuan manipulasi mutlak yang ia dapat dari Uchiha Shisui (Kotoamatsukami.)

"Kenapa kalian semua terdiam?" Tanya bingung Tsunade.

Minato tetap terdiam, sejak peristiwa kemarin malam dia mulai terbiasa dengan aura ini.

"Ehm.." Shikaku berdehem ringan, "...Naruto mulailah menjelaskan." Ucapnya mempersilahkan.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming, topeng perak itu menyamarkan raut wajahnya. Para tetua menatapnya dengan wajah menahan amarah.

' _Braaak!'_

"Jangan membuang waktu kami, bocah sialan!" Umpat kesal Koharu, sikap Naruto yang tanpa hormat sejak semula telah membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Aku bukanlah bagian dari Konoha!" Datar, terlalu datar. Naruto seperti berbicara dengan tembok, "Segala tindakanku akan diperintahkan oleh Hime-Sama." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia berbalik menghadap Tsunade dan segera membungkuk hormat kepada Tsunade.

Dada Tsunade terasa lebih lebar, nafas yang ia hembuskan mengandung sikap penuh kebanggaan. Di depan seluruh Dewan Konoha aura Tsunade terlihat sangat mendominasi. Dalam hati ia mengangguk puas atas sikap Naruto.

"Kau?!" Koharu hanya mampu melotot geram, Homura dan Danzo segera menggunakan chakra mereka untuk membuat Naruto juga menunduk terhadap para tetua, tapi sayangnya orang yang menjadi target malah tersenyum mengejek dibalik topengnya, 'ini yang kalian sebut tekanan chakra?' Naruto hanya merasa ketiaknya seperti dilewati oleh angin segar.

"Kalian bertiga, kumohon tenangkan diri kalian!" Teriak Minato kepada tiga orang tua yang bersifat terlalu kekanak-kanakan itu.

Mengabaikan sikap Minato, Naruto menoleh kearah Tsunade dan sebagai respon Hime-nya itu hanya mengangkat dagunya satu kali.

"Malam itu, aku bertemu dengan Uzumaki-Sama beserta putranya, beliau memintaku untuk kembali dalam Clan Namikaze, karena menurut keputusan desa orang yang telah dikeluarkan dari Clan tidak dapat kembali... maka aku menolak permintaan beliau." Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

Seluruh ruangan mulai hening, mereka semua terfokus terhadap suaranya.

"Karena penolakan itu, Menma-Sama menyerangku menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi yang saat itu berada di tahap tiga ekor... untuk mencegah hal yang dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan desa, aku menghentikannya!" Naruto dengan tenang mengungkapkan kejadian secara ringkas.

"Dan yang terakhir, Hokage-Sama datang menggunakan Hiraishin saat melihatku menghentikan perubahan Kyuubi, tanpa pikir panjang beliau menyerangku... beruntung aku hanya menghindar dari serangan tanpa membalas dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga."

Mendengar penjelasan telah berakhir, sikap tenang para dewan langsung berubah.

"Beruntung?" Koharu menatap jijik Naruto, "Apa kau pikir bocah lemah sepertimu bisa melawan Hokage?" Tanya nenek keriput itu.

"Koharu benar, dari semua penjelasanmu ada dua kebohongan yang tidak dapat kami terima." Bahkan Danzo yang telah melihat kekuatan Naruto tetap tidak mempercayai jika Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan Hokage serta mencegah perubahan Kyuubi.

"Sekali sampah selamanya tetap sampah." Umpat kesal Homura.

Shikaku yang mulai tak tahan dengan tingkah para bayi keriput itu mulai mencoba mengambil alih perhatian, "Ehm, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan sebelum mendengar apapun dari Hokage-Sama."

"Semua yang dikatakan olehnya adalah fakta. Pagi tadi Kushina menjelaskan kepadaku dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar." Ucap tenang Minato, tapi dalam hati ia berteriak, 'tanpa membalas kau bilang? Kemarin malam nyawa ini telah berada ditanganmu dan kau bilang itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan? Fuck!'

Minato menggeram kesal.

Shikaku Nara memijit pelipisnya kesal, ia sudah menduga jika pertemuan kali ini yang bertujuan untuk menekan Naruto akan berakhir menekan wajah para Dewan Konoha. "Baiklah, untuk saat ini Naruto terbebas dari statusnya menjadi tersangk-"

"Tunggu!"

Sanggah Danzo, menyala keputusan Shikaku.

Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau keberatan dengan kebodohan rapat ini?"

Danzo menghiraukan perkataan Tsunade, "Untuk menegaskan jika Anbu milik Tsunade memang tidak membahayakan Konoha, seharusnya dia memiliki beberapa Kontribusi kepada Desa."

Dalam sekejap ruangan yang semula tenang kembali menjadi berat.

Dilain sisi para tetua sangat ingin menghukum Naruto, tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah angin kosong yang menerpa kulit keriput mereka.

Ketika para tetua mendengar perkataan Danzo, api amarah yang hendak padam, mulai tersulut kembali. Mereka tidak akan puas jika mereka meninggalkan ruangan ini setelah dipecundangi oleh 'Sampah Konoha' itu, satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan malu ini hanyalah menentukan hukuman untuk Naruto.

"Kita akan memberikan misi untuk mebuktikan hal itu."Koharu mulai angkat bicara, "Jika berhasil, maka Tsunade-Hime serta Naruto akan dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan." Tukas Koharu sambil mendengus geli didalam hati.

Seluruh Dewan termasuk Minato hanya mampu menyetujui apa yang keluar dari mulut busuk para tetua itu. Selama 21 tahun Naruto sebagai Genin di Konoha ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyelesaikan misi. Dan sebagai Shinobi yang telah lama hidup di desa ini ia memang belum pernah memberikan sedikitpun bantuan kepada Konoha.

Bahkan Tsunade yang mampu memahami maksud sebenarnya dari 'misi' yang akan diberikan oleh para tetua, ia hanya terdiam dan mengutuk keras dalam hati tak mampu menyangkal.

"Jika gagal?" Tanya Tsunade.

Danzo menyeringai, "Dia harus berada dibawah pelatihan Anbu Root selama dua tahun, setelah itu dia akan dikembalikan kepada Tsunade-Sama."

"Omong kosong!" Tsunade berdiri, "Kau hanya ingin menggunakan Naruto sebagai alat!"

"Hime-Sama... kumohon tenanglah."

Suara lirih Naruto, kembali menyadarkan Tsunade.

"Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Shikaku yang melihat Tsunade mulai tenang, mencoba mencari kesimpulan.

"Aku setuju dengan Danzo."

Seluruh dewan yang mendengar usulan Danzo memberikan suara kepadanya.

"Aku juga."

Minato pun mengerti jika tujuan lain dari misi ini adalah untuk mengontrol Naruto, sejujurnya ia saat ini tidak mengetahui seberapa jauh tingkat kekuatan Shinobi yang dulunya dikenal sebagai pecundang oleh seluruh Elemental Shinobi, tapi insiden kemarin malam telah membuka matanya untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang Naruto.

Sungguh ironi, seorang ayah yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang keadaan anaknya sendiri.

Naruto menganggap rapat ini tak lebih dari kicauan burung di pagi hari, bahkan saat ini ia yakin jika dia ingin menyerang. Konoha hanyalah sebuah lelucon jika ia berniat menghancurkan semuanya.

Tapi mengingat jika tugasnya sekarang untuk mencegah bangkitnya juubi, misi yang diberikan oleh para tetua busuk ini tak banyak berarti baginya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin sebuah perjanjian tertulis yang harus disetujui oleh seluruh Dewan Anggota." Tsunade mencoba menjalankan rencananya yang telah ia susun selama ini.

"Tsunade-Hime, kau berada dalam posisi yang tidak tepat untuk mengusulkan hal semacam itu."

"Koharu-San benar, kami tidak harus repot-repot untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan desa untuk kedepannya."

Para tetua yang menyadari permintaan Tsunade akan berakibat buruk untuk mereka, segera menolak tanpa ampun.

"Meski aku berkata jika aku berniat untuk mengusulkan untuk selamanya mengabdi kepada Konoha dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak segala perintah yang di usulkan oleh Dewan?" Ucap lirih Tsunade yang langsung membuat para tetua diam.

"T-Tunggu... kami akan mendengarkan usulan anda." Homura yang tak ingin mengabaikan kesempatan emas ini segera merubah sikapnya.

"Demi membersihkan nama baik Anbu pribadiku, jika ia gagal menyelesaikan misi ini aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk Konoha serta memberikan keputusan kepada para Dewan atas nasib Naruto jika ia gagal dalam misi." Dengan mata terpejam Tsunade melanjutkan, "Tidak hanya itu. Konoha berhak atas segala aset tentang Clan Senju beserta segala penelitian jutsu medis milik ku."

"Tawaran anda terdengar sangat menggiurkan bagi kami. Namun..." Danzo menyadari jika siput betina ini memliki lendir beracun dalam setiap kata-katanya, "Seandainya ia berhasil, apa yang anda minta kepada kami?"

"Cukup mudah, aku ingin segala pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh dewan. Seluruhnya akan di adili oleh Naruto dan Konoha tak berhak ikut campur atas apa yang ia perbuat ke depannya." Ucap Tsunade.

Seluruh dewan terdiam, mereka terkejut karena permintaan Tsunade memiliki maksud untuk merombak kembali tatanan pemerintahan Desa.

"Untuk apa seorang Dokter ikut campur dalam urusan _Jinmon Butai_?" Tanya Danzo.

"Tentu saja untuk memperbaiki Konoha!" Ucap lantang Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Desa yang dibangun oleh para leluhurku, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung bagi para generasi Shinobi yang memiliki tekad api. Kini menjadi sebuah Desa tempat dimana kekuatan adalah segalanya, konoha tak segan untuk memburu para Shinobi yang dianggap bertentangan dengan ideologi desa, mengucilkan mereka dan bahkan sampai ke tingkat untuk membunuh mereka."

"Atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Koharu merasa tersinggung karena ucapan Tsunade secara tidak langsung menghina keputusan Dewan Konoha.

Dengan geram Tsunade berdiri, "Insiden Kyuubi pertama (Kelahiran Naruto) yang merenggut nyawa Sandaime Hokage, pada awalnya kupikir kebocoran informasi berasal dari luar desa tapi setelah Insiden Kyuubi kedua (Kelahiran Menma) kita dapat melihat jika yang mengetahui hal itu selain Kushina hanyalah 7 orang. Minato, aku, Jiraiya, Biwako-San serta tiga orang tetua desa."

"Kau mencurigai kami-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Tolong perhatikan sikapmu!" Karena sudah muak dengan tingkah para Tetua busuk serta para dewan yang hanya memandang keuntungan dari segala hal, Tsunade menyebarkan chakra superior miliknya hingga membuat meja retak disekitarnya.

"Karena kejadian itu, salah satu anggota Sannin meninggal. Kurasa Konoha yang sekarang hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk beberapa generasi kedepannya. Demi melindungi tekad api desa yang dibangun oleh kedua air mata darah Hashirama. Aku Tsunade Senju akan berjanji untuk menghancurkan kebusukan Konoha sampai ke akar-akarnya."

Kata-kata penuh penyesalan bercampur emosi mendalam dari seorang keturunan langsung Hashirama Senju dengan cepat memberikan efek tamparan keras kepada seluruh orang disana, mereka benar-benar tak bisa membantah ucapan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kujelaskan misi yang akan dijalani oleh Naruto."

Tak ingin wajah para dewan hancur karena ucapan tajam dari Tsunade, Minato segera mengalihkan perhatian pada masalah utama.

"Misi untuk menyelidiki jaringan obat-obatan terlarang. Untuk detai misi ini sangat minim akibat jalannya jalur perdangangan gelap yang sangat rahasia, hanya satu orang yang akan menuntunmu untuk memasuki misi ini." Jelas Minato.

"Apa kita hanya mengirim Naruto seorang diri?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi, matanya menatap sedih kepada Anbu bertopeng perak disebelah Tsunade.

"Tentu saja! Konoha akan mencegah setiap kecelakaan Shinobi yang ada." Ucap Koharu acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi misi ini telah mengakibatkan tewasnya 2 Anbu Elit Konoha, bukankah lebih baik kita mengirimkan beberapa bantuan?"

Hiashi mencoba menanyakan kembali keputusan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal ini.

"Aku menerimanya." Ucap santai Naruto, ia menganggukkan kepalanya berterima kasih kepada pemimpin Clan Hyuuga tersebut.

"... baiklah lakukan sesukamu." Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan ceroboh Naruto.

"Hime-Sama..." Ucap Naruto segera berlutut hormat di sebelah Tsunade.

"Pergilah!" Perintah Tsunade.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan kembali kearah ruangan gelap dibelakang Tsunade dan keberadaanya segera lenyap seperti hantu.

Semua orang diruangan menarik nafas berat, 'Shunsin macam apa itu?'

Para Anbu elit yang bertugas juga segera mengaktifkan chakra untuk menyusuri jejak Shunshin aneh Naruto dan tak lama kemudian mereka segera menghentikan tindakan karena usaha yang mereka keluarkan sama sekali tak berguna, ini seperti mereka sedang mencoba menyentuh angin.

"Hiraishin?" Ucap Shikaku tak sengaja.

Minato yang mendengar Shikaku, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan."

Ini bukan teleportasi, ini jelas-jelas menghilang! Pikir Minato lebih lanjut.

 **Hyuuga's Residence**

Hiashi berjalan dengan tenang menuju gerbang depan kediaman Clan Hyuuga, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tamu yang sedang bersandar dipintu gerbang.

"Hiashi-Ojiisan."

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ia bertanya kepada Naruto yang telah melepas topengnya.

"Ini tentang pertunangan yang anda ajukan." Ucap Naruto mengikuti langkah Hiashi.

Pertunangan.

Kelahiran Naruto awalnya bukanlah sebuah aib bagi keluarga Hokage, ini semua karena hasil pemeriksaan Hiashi saat diminta oleh Minato guna menentukan masa depannya sebagai Shinobi. Saat pemeriksaan ia benar-benar terkejut karena Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit chakra, tanpa memikirkan resiko ia segera melaporkan kejadian itu kepada Minato.

Minato serta Kushina yang mendengar laporan dari Hiashi dengan penuh rasa kecewa mulai mengabaikan Naruto, sikap mereka itu semakin bertambah parah saat kelahiran Menma. Hiashi setiap pagi selalu melihat Naruto yang tertidur di taman dan tak jarang ia melihatnya berkeliaran di hutan terlarang, ketika ia bertanya dengan senyum polosnya naruto selalu menjawab 'Aku sedang mencari makanan, paman.'

Merasa bersalah, Hiashi menuju ke kediaman Hokage dan mengajukan pertunangan Hinata dengan Naruto. Keluarga Minato yang memang sejak awal tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian kepada Naruto langsung menyetujui pertunangan tersebut tanpa bertanya kepada Naruto.

Hiashi berharap jika tindakannya suatu saat akan membantu masa depan Naruto.

.

Setelah berada didalam ruangan utama kediaman ketua clan, keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Apa kau ingin hal ini dipercepat?" Hiashi benar-benar tidak mengharapkan ini, "Setidaknya buatlah ia terkesan lebih dahulu dan jangan terburu-buru." Usulnya melihat bocah pirang di depannya.

'Sebegitu nafsunya kah dirimu, bocah!'

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Bukan itu yang aku maksud."

Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali, Naruto mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan."

Mata abu-abu Hiashi melebar, "Kurang ajar!" Dengan marah ia memuntahkan rasa kesalnya, "Sadari dulu kemampuanmu, kau pikir aku rela menikahkan putri sulungku dengan Shinobi sepertim-!" Ucapan Hiashi berhenti, ia segera menyesali ucapan bodohnya.

Naruto tersenyum ringan, ia sadar jika selama ini kebaikan Hiashi hanyalah berdasarkan pada rasa bersalah terhadapnya. Meski memiliki tempramen buruk, seorang Hyuuga Hiashi adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan Naruto sangat menghargai itu

Tapi sebagai seorang Ayah yang memaksakan kehendak kepada putrinya sendiri, Naruto benar-benar membenci salah satu sikapnya ini, karena menurutnya kehidupan manusia bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang dengan seenaknya dapat diatur oleh manusia lainnya.

"Untuk itulah, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku berterima kasih atas sikap anda 11 tahun yang lalu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang kepada siapapun." Jawab Hiashi menghela nafas beratnya.

"Terima kasih, anda benar-benar orang yang baik." Ucap tulus Naruto dengan dalam menatap mata abu-abu milik Hiashi.

Ditatap oleh mata biru seindah langit itu, Hiashi tersenyum ringan. Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat mengetahui maksud 'orang baik' yang Naruto ucapkan. Seolah-olah beban berat yang ditanggungnya selama ini menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Hiashi pikiran Hiashi selalu terbayang bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah yang tak mungkin dapat ia tebus meski untuk menawarkan hidupnya sendiri untuk remaja pirang di depannya ini.

Namun seiring dengan tumbuhnya umur dan matangnya pemikiran, remaja ini sekarang memintanya untuk melupakan kesalahannya, dia juga tanpa ragu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan menyebutnya sebagai 'orang baik'.

"Sebelum aku undur diri, ini adalah beberapa coretan tentang Byakugan yang telah aku temukan di sisa-sisa desa Uzushiogakure. Kuharap anda menerimanya."

Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan jutsu dan menaruhnya didepan Hiashi. Sejujurnya ia menulis kedua gulungan itu sendiri, menggunakan ingatan yang ia peroleh saat mempelajari Taijutsu Sempurna milik Uchiha Madara, menggunakan penelitian seumur hidup beserta pengetahuan sang Hantu Uchiha, Naruto berhasil mempelajari ratusan jenis Taijutsu dan kedua gulungan itu adalah karya pribadi milik Madara.

Mata Hiashi melebar tak percaya, "I-ini ?!" Mendongak untuk melihat lawan bicaranya,"Bagaimana bisa kau menemu-"

Namun kehadiran Naruto telah lenyap, Hiashi mengaktifkan Byakugan untuk mencari kemana perginya Naruto dan ia menyadari jika sosok itu telah lenyap dalam waktu kurang dari satu nafas. Itu semua dilakukannya tepat didepan hidung seorang Master Byakugan. Mengabaikan Naruto, Hiashi mulai fokus pada kedua gulungan berwarna Silver dan Biru di atas meja.

Dua coretan tertulis indah di masing-masing gulungan.

 _Gentle Fist Jutsu (Complete)_

 _Eight Trigrams Heavenly Art (Mastered)_

Teknik bertarung tingkat atas milik Clan Hyuuga yang diyakini telah menghilang lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu!

Bahkan Hiashi yang seorang veteran hanya mampu mempelajari tingkat kedua dari _Gentle Fist (One Blow Body_ ) dan yang diberikan oleh Naruto adalah versi lengkap _Gentle Fist Art_. Dengan kata lain gulungan ini berisi lima tingkat sempurna dari _Gentle Fist Art_.

Gulungan satunya bahkan membuat tangan Hiashi keluar keringat saat menyentuhnya _, Eight Trigrams Heavenly Art_. Tingkat akhir dari _Eight Trigrams_ yang dikenal sebagai seni bertarung surga adalah teknik yang membuat seorang Clan Hyuuga tak terkalahkan dalam duel satu lawan satu. Membayangkan jika seluruh anggota Clan Hyuuga menguasai teknik ini, itu akan membuat Clan Hyuuga mempunya ratusan Shinobi Elite Class. Menakutkan!

Hiashi menelan ludahnya dengan berat, dua gulungan ini adalah harta karun tak ternilai bagi Clan Hyuuga.

"Otou-Sama ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Suara Hinata dari balik pintu membuat pikiran Hiashi kembali ke titik normalnya, "Masuk."

Hinata melakukan Dogeza dan bersuara pelan, "Tentang tunanganku dengan Namikaze-San, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya."

"Apa kau mulai berani menentang keputusanku?" Tanya dingin Hiashi.

Sekarang bagi Hiashi seorang Naruto tak lebihnya dari utusan Dewa, membiarkan Shinobi penuh kejutan itu tak dapat menjadi menantunya adalah keputusan yang sangat bodoh. Jika Naruto serta Hinata menolak pertunangan ini, Hiashi akan membiarkan takdir mempengaruhi jalan mereka berdua. Meski terkesan egois Hiashi benar-benar berharap Naruto akan bergabung dengan Clan Hyuuga.

"Maafkan aku, Otou-Sama." Jawab Hinata lirih.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Hiashi menaruh gulungan _Gentle Fist_ di depan Hinata"Pelajari gulungan itu, tunjukkan hasil latihanmu satu bulan lagi." Melangkah pergi ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau akan melawan Neji, jika kau menang aku akan memikirkan kembali permintaanmu."

"Baik, Otou-Sama."

Hinata mengambil gulungan dan segera melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

 **Kirigakure (Boundary Area)**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari satu minggu, Naruto akhirnya tiba di bagian utara perbatasan Kirigakure - Yuki No Kuni.

Perjalanan berjalan mulus hingga kemarin ia bertemu beberapa bandit saat sedang mandi cantik di sungai dan sekarang ia memasuki toko untuk membeli beberapa makanan.

"Cih, kenapa harus lolipop?" Naruto menatap sedih kepada dua gulir manisan ditangannya, "Padahal 200 Ryo sangat berarti untuk anak kos sepertiku, dasar nenek tua! Layu! Kadaluarsa!"

Mengucap sumpah serapah sambil berjalan ia akhirnya berhenti di salah satu toko elektronik. Siaran televisi di dalam toko menunjukkan wajah yang membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Koyuki Kazahana

Artis papan atas yang saat ini pada puncak ketenarannya setelah membintangi serial Televisi Rainbow Sword, meskipun dia dikenal dengan nama Yukie fujikaze oleh sebagian besar orang, tapi menurut informasi yang telah disampaikan oleh para Anbu dia adalah keturunan langsung dari Daimyou dan satu-satunya orang yang berhak atas kursi kepemimpinan Daimyou berikutnya.

Berita di televisi kini menunjukkan jika artis tersebut sedang tertimpa masalah serius karena manajer pribadinya telah terbunuh oleh beberapa penggemar fanatiknya.

"Hujan, kah?"

Ungkap Naruto saat beberapa bulir air hujan mulai jatuh menimpa wajah tampannya, ia pun segera berteduh didepan salah satu toko sambil mulai menikmati lolipop dimulutnya.

"Jadi hal ini juga tengah disiarkan di seluruh elemental. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ini akan semakin merepotkan kedepan nya, ah nasibku."

Menerima misi yang berkaitan dengan orang yang memiliki popularitas tinggi bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi para Shinobi yang sejatinya selalu bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang. Sekali mereka membuat kesalahan dalam misi, identitas shinobi yang seharusnya rahasia akan terganggu oleh popularitas sang artis.

Di dunia Shinobi yang kejam ini, identitas seorang shinobi bukanlah hal umum yang dapat dijadikan sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Karena misi selalu dikerjakan secara rahasia demi menghindari konflik berkelanjutan seperti balas dendam atau semacamnya, para shinobi lebih memilih gagal dalam misi daripada mendapatkan masalah yang tidak perlu di kemudian hari.

"Tuan, apa kau tidak membawa payung?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju perempuan yang kini membungkuk didepannya, "Eh?"

"Silahkan dipakai." Ucap perempuan itu meletakkan payungnya dan melangkah lemah meninggalkan Naruto.

"T-Tunggu!" Panggil Naruto, "Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti preman yang merampok payung seorang perempuan." Ujar Naruto beralasan.

"Lebih baik kau memakainya sendiri." Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

Perempuan itu tetap melangkah pelan meski sebagian tubuhnya telah basah oleh air hujan, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya lemah.

"Hah... Apa maksud-" Ucapan Naruto berhenti saat melihat senyum dari perempuan didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dibawah tetesan air hujan ini."

Meski senyuman perempuan cantik dikabarkan dapat melelehkan hati, tapi senyuman yang terlihat didepan Naruto bukanlah senyum seperti apa yang telah mereka ucapkan.

"Mau minum?"

.

Kedai Sake kecil ini tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena hujan deras yang mengguyur seluruh perbatasan.

Hanya terlihat lima pelanggan termasuk Naruto dan perempuan disamping Naruto. Naruto merasakan niat membunuh yang berasal dari tiga orang dibelakangnya Naruto menyeringai kecil dan memilih mengabaikan mereka.

"Apa gosip itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang menurutnya mungkin keluar dari layar televisi secara ajaib. Koyuki Kazahana.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Koyuki heran, karena setahunya saat ini ia tak memakai make up jadi sebagian orang mungkin tidak dapat mengenalinya.

"Anggap saja aku seorang penggemar." Ucap singkat Naruto yang langsung membuat Koyuki mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak mungkin Naruto melupakan wajah yang menjadi target misinya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama. Koyuki mulai membuka mulutnya, "Demi menjaga profesionalitas dalam dunia hiburan, aku sudah lama di didik untuk mengabaikan hal bodoh semacam itu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan, "Sebelum aku menyadari jika itu membuat para fansku menjadi sangat kecewa dan mereka melampiaskan amarahnya terhadapku, harusnya aku yang mati saat itu... akan tetapi, kenapa paman malah melindungiku!"

Penyesalan akut saat melihat orang yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil dibunuh tepat didepan matanya membuat air mata Koyuki menetes.

"Jika saja aku yang mati..." Emosinya menjadi runtuh saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Koyuki langsung terhenyak.

"Mengabaikan nyawa yang telah diselamatkan oleh orang lain, adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak dapat dimaafkan." Kata Naruto, karena ia sendiri sangat mengerti perasaan itu.

Bahkan kondisi yang dialami Naruto ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dibanding Koyuki. Melihat semua orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi dibantai oleh Juubi adalah hal yang telah membuat kegelapan tak berujung didalam hati Naruto.

Kata-kata pemuda disebelahnya membuat Koyuki kesal, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan yang sedang kurasakan saat ini." Koyuki menggeram marah.

"Aku merasa reputasiku tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Shinobi lemah dari Konoha itu."

Ucapnya tragis, seolah-olah ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Shinobi lemah yang namanya bahkan telah dijadikan oleh seluruh Elemental Shinobi sebagai bahan ejekan.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat Koyuki menyebutkan namanya, setelah berpikir jika perempuan ini hanya mendengar dari reputasi buruknya di masa lalu. Naruto mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Mengerti perasaanmu? Alasan membosankan seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu hancur nanti." Naruto menyesap kembali sake miliknya, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau rasakan, meski kau terluka, tersakiti dan dikhianati. Setidaknya hargailah nyawa itu dengan terus berjuang untuk hidup."

Terdapat penyesalan yang sangat mendalam di mata aquamarine milik Naruto, Koyuki yang melihat itu dapat merasakan jika pemuda pirang didepannya ini memiliki masa lalu yang sangat buruk, hingga dapat menyebabkan orang yang baru ia temui beberapa waktu lalu merasakan kesedihan di balik kata-katanya.

"Itulah satu-satunya harga yang pantas untuk orang yang telah mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Ada tatapan suka cita di mata Koyuki saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Kalimat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan saat jiwanya sedang rapuh seperti sekarang, "Arigatou."

"Sekarang minumlah, aku juga akan bersulang untuk pamanmu."

Naruto menuangkan sake ke gelas kecil dan menyerahkannya ke Koyuki.

"Kau orang yang aneh ya?" Tanya Koyuki mengabaikan gelas yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku tidak ingin sake milik ku terasa seperti air mata." Jawabnya enteng.

Koyuki tersenyum, sejenak ekspresinya berubah saat melihat gelas ditangan Naruto, "Sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"Aku benci disentuh pria." Ucapanya disertai tatapan jijik yang mengarah ke tangan Naruto.

Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan itu, menaruh gelas didepan Koyuki dia segera meminum sakenya sendiri, "Tenang saja, yang kotor hanyalah otak ku, bukan tanganku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Koyuki mendengus lega.

Mereka berdua minum dan berbicara beberapa percakapan ringan, hujan dan sake adalah kombinasi yang bagus untuk memulai keakraban.

 **Kazahana's Castle**

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat. Naruto mebuka kedua matanya dia mendapati tangannya terikat dan benda bulat aneh menempel di dadanya. Naruto merasa jika alat ini perlahan menghisap chakranya meski saat ini dia tidak mengaktifkan chakra miliknya, dia menyimpulkan jika benda ini berfungsi untuk menghisap chakra di tubuh seorang Shinobi.

Tidak terlalu memperdulikan alat tersebut ia segera mengaktifkan sebagian kecil chakra di jiwanya, Shinobi normal mungkin tidak akan memiliki chakra jiwa, tapi berbeda dengan jinchuriki mereka mempunyai chakra tambahan dari bijuu yang tersegel didalam jiwa dan Naruto yang memiliki inti chakra Shinju di lautan jiwanya tidak berbeda dengan jinchuriki, hal ini membuat alat penghisap chakra tak ubahnya seperti aksesoris tambahan di tubuhnya, besi bulat ini benar-benar tidak berguna!

Naruto segera merasakan suhu diruangan yang sedikit menurun, sekarang ia dapat memastikan jika lokasinya berada di lantai atas sebuah bangunan. Dia melihat ke depan dan mendapati lima orang berada disana.

"Ho, kau sudah sadar, bocah cantik?" Suara dari satu-satunya pria yang duduk di atas kursi batu menggema diruangan ini.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sudah kuduga, ini memang mudah."

Awalnya Naruto curiga dengan bandit yang menyerangnya di perbatasan Kirigakure, mereka bukan seperti bandit pada umumnya. Dengan pemikiran yang matang Naruto tidak membunuh mereka, sebaliknya ia menggunakan identitasnya sendiri untuk memancing keluar musuhnya sedangkan ketiga pria yang ia temui di kedai sake tadi kini berdiri disamping pria tersebut.

Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, para penjahat kecil ini jatuh didalam skema sederhananya.

"Beberapa bawahanku menemukan hitai-ate dengan lambang konoha, tak kusangka jika Shinobi sepertimu berbaik hati untuk memburuku, bukankah begitu keponakanku yang manis?"

Doto Kazahana, pemimpin Yuki No Kuni yang menggantikan ayah Koyuki setelah meninggal. Pria ini adalah otak dari beredarnya obat-obatan terlarang yang menyebar di seluruh Elemental Shinobi, dengan statusnya ia dengan mudah melancarkan bisnis gelapnya meski hanya melalui beberapa perdagangan gelap.

Naruto mengabaikan Doto, ia menatap lemah Koyuki yang memasang wajah dingin disamping Doto, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa, aku ini seorang artis."

Tanpa ekspresi Koyuki menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Doto tertawa geli, "Dengan kemampuan aktingmu, kau berhasil mendekati shinobi seperti dia. Menceritakan kembali kematian Sandayou, benar-benar trik yang bagus."

Ia sengaja mengirim Koyuki untuk menangkap Naruto, dengan kecantikan yang ia miliki pria manapun pasti tidak akan menaruh curiga terhadapnya.

"Besok adalah pelantikanmu menjadi Daimyou baru, sekarang istirahatlah. Dengan posisimu, bisnis yang aku pegang akan menjadi sangat meningkat. Sebagai hadiah karena pekerjaanmu, akan kuberikan berita bagus." Suara Doto kembali meninggi mengingat bisnisnya akan semakin mudah jika ia mendapatkan seorang Daimyou yang bekerja untuknya.

"Sebenarnya yang membunuh Orang tuamu dan Sandayou adalah Aku." Doto menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Koyuki, "Aku akan memberimu pilihan, hidup untukku atau mati."

"Pilihan yang mudah, bukan?"

Koyuki tak dapat mengendalikan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya langsung meludahi wajah angkuh Doto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gadis Tolol!" Teriak murka Doto, Ia menampar wajah Koyuki dengan kekuatan penuh hingga menabrak dinding, seteguk darah keluar dari mulut Koyuki.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya! Beri dia pelajaran agar tidak bertingkah seperti itu lagi." Perintah Doto kepada tiga Shinobi disampingnya.

Ketiga orang itu menyerang Koyuki bertubi-tubi, salah satu dari mereka menarik Koyuki yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Doto membersihkan air ludah Koyuki diwajahnya dan menatap Naruto tajam, "Sekarang giliranmu, karena mulai besok bisnisku akan berkembang cepat. Aku tidak ingin menjalaninya tanpa bermurah hati." Dengan bangga ia membusungkan dadanya, "Apa permintaan terakhirmu sebelum kau mati?"

Wajah Naruto menggelap, "Singkirkan tangan kotor itu darinya atau kubuat kau tak dapat menggunakanya lagi."

"Ho... Kau mengancam kami?" Salah satu Shinobi mengejek Naruto, "Aku takut.. bercanda, dengan baju anti chakra serta alat yang menyerap chakra ditubuhmu, bagi kami Shinobi tak ada bedanya dengan seekor lalat."

Naruto yang terlalu muak dengan mereka menghancurkan ikatan ditangannya, mata birunya menatap nyalang ke arah tiga orang yang mengelilingi Koyuki, "Kau tidak dengar aku bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Doto tak percaya.

"Alat yang kau sebut penghisap chakra ini adalah hal bodoh, untuk Shinobi yang terkenal tidak memiliki Chakra sepertiku." Jelas Naruto perlahan melangkah.

"Khu khu khu... Jika seperti itu aku sama sekali tidak terkejut." Doto menatap malas Naruto, "Zirah milikku adalah pengecualian, dengan ini aku dapat menyembuhkan semua luka. Tentu saja itu termasuk Regenerasi." Menjelaskan kemampuan dengan bangga ia menatap remeh Naruto.

"Kalian bertiga habisi bocah tak ber-Chakra ini." Perintah Doto.

Ketiga Shinobi itu langsung menyerang bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap kaki salah satu Shinobi yang menuju wajahnya, tanpa ampun ia menghancurkan kaki itu, selanjutnya ia memukul perut rekannya dengan tangan kosong dan yang terakhir ia memukul wajah orang ketiga yang tengah shock saat melihat kedua rekannya kalah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Apa aku harus mengulangi perkataanku lagi?" Tanya dingin Naruto kepada Doto yang saat ini mencengkram tangan Koyuki saat ketiganya pergi menyerang Naruto.

"I-ini bohong, kan?!" Doto menatap suram Naruto yang meluncurkan tiga kunai ke arah kepala tiga Shinobi yang tergeletak dilantai.

Tanpa ada jeritan kematian, ketiga Shinobi itu mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan. "Giliranmu." Ucap lirih Naruto, "Kudengar kau bisa regenerasi, berarti tidak apa-apa kan? jika aku sedikit menyiksamu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melesat langsung ke arah Doto dan mengarahkan tinjunya tepat didada Doto.

Pukulan itu menyebabkan Doto memuntahkan seteguk darah, "Aku terlalu meremehkanmu." Doto mengusap darah dibibirnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto, "Aku akan serius sekara-"

Namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan serangannya tanpa memberi kesempatan Doto untuk bicara, dengan menggunakan tangan serta kaki yang telah dialiri chakra hitam dia terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, "Akh, bajingan!"

Meski jubah Doto dapat terus menerus membuatnya ber-regenerasi tapi tetap saja alat itu tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit, semakin lama rasa sakit itu menyerangnya akhirnya Doto mulai menyadari jika saat ini dia telah menyinggung makhluk yang tak seharusnya ia ganggu.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Naruto, "Teruslah mengoceh seperti tadi." Dia tetap menghajar wajah Doto hingga wajah itu terlihat seperti babi, bahkan seandainya orang tua Doto masih hidup jika mereka melihat wajahnya sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak akan mengenalinya.

"B-berhenti, kumohon." Pinta Doto memelas menggunaka seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk memohon kepada Naruto.

"Kau takut?" Naruto menatap Doto dengan wajah yang dipenuhi seringai kejam.

"...a-ampuni ak.. aku."

Melihat Doto yang tengah sekarat, Naruto segera mencekik lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara, "Sebelum kau mati, aku akan mengajarkan bajingan kecil sepertimu." Dia langsung melempar Doto ke udara.

" **Siapa yang lebih jahat**."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang Doto dengar terakhir kali dalam hidupnya, sebelum kemudian ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terlukiskan saat tangan, kaki , dada serta kepalanya hancur menjadi kabut darah.

"Hoeek.." Koyuki memuntahkan isi perutnya saat melihat bagaimana cara Doto mati, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya ia tidak dapat membayangkan kematian seperti itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koyuki dengan wajah yang terlumuri darah Doto, "Oh, maaf. Aku lupa jika kau masih berada di sini." Ucapnya sambil mendekati Koyuki yang tengah shock disana.

"Menjauhlah dariku." Teriak Koyuki mundur menghindari Naruto.

Tak menghiraukan peringatan Koyuki, Naruto tetap maju mendekatinya, "Hei, apa ini caramu berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongmu."

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat!" Koyuki yang panik terus menghindari Naruto tak sadar jika saat ini mereka berada diatap sebuah kastil dipuncak jurang bersalju.

Wajah Naruto merengut melihat kelakuan Koyuki yang menghindarinya terus menerus,"Apa semua artis memang seperti ini sifatnya? Benar-benar mengejutkan jika tindakan yang selama ini kau perlihatkan hanyalah sebuah pencitraan publik. Tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak menolong.. -hei awas!" Naruto berteriak panik saat Koyuki hampir jatuh ke jurang dibawah kastil, "Tunggu sebentar aku akan menolongmu." Mendekat ia berusaha meraih tangan koyuki yang masih bertahan di pembatas atap kastil.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa disentuh oleh pria." Koyuki dengan keras menolak uluran tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Koyuki langsung meraih tangannya, "Ini bukan saatnya berbicara seperti itu!"

"Hwaaaaah!" Jerit Koyuki saat merasakan tangan keras milik Naruto, ia merasa cengkraman Naruto sangat kuat dalam kondisi terkejut akibat pengalaman 'disentuh pria' pertama seluruh hidupnya Koyuki menendang Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Selang beberapa saat ia menyadari jika Naruto sekarang tengah melayang didepan matanya, 'Orang ini! Dia mencoba menyelamatkan ku, bahkan saat dia tetap tersenyum dengan bodohnya!' Batin Koyuki tidak mengerti dengan kepribadian aneh Shinobi pirang yang tersenyum lima jari didepannya. Dengan segenap tenaga ia meraih tangan Naruto berusaha melawan trauma yang telah menghantuinya seumur hidup.

"Kau menyentuhku." Ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Menatap mata biru yang indah itu membuat Koyuki sedikit salah tingkah, "Jangan konyol! Kau percaya aku akan mengulurkan tangan?!" Bentak Koyuki kesal.

"Aku berfikir jika kau akan menyentuh seorang pria jika aku melakukan ini. Sepertinya usahaku ini berhasil." Naruto tersenyum ringan.

"Jangan konyol!" Koyuki terus memarahi tindakan nekat Naruto meskipun wajahnya tengah memerah saat melihat senyum lembut dari wajah Naruto.

Koyuki mengendalikan emosinya saat ia menarik tangan Naruto, sampai sekarang yang menyebabkan ia menjadi artis terkenal adalah pengendalian emosi mutlak yang ia miliki. Akan tetapi emosinya langsung runtuh saat ia mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Tapi harus kuakui, ini benar-benar tangan seorang wanita yang sangat indah."

 **Yuki no Kuni (Daimyou 's Residence)**

Pagi ini seluruh Yuki no Kuni sedang melakukan persiapan untuk penobatan Daimyou baru Negara Air, sebagai penguasa feodal yang akan memimpin beberapa desa dibawah kekuasaannya, pelantikan seorang Daimyou dirayakan oleh beberapa desa kecil dibawah yuridiksi Negara Air, Kirigakure adalah salah satu desa yang merayakan pelantikan tersebut.

"Hime-Sama, perjamuan anda akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Bersiaplah." Seorang pelayan menghampiri Koyuki yang tengah dirias oleh beberapa pelayan wanita.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Koyuki, "Dimana Shinobi Konoha itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pelayan mengerutkan wajahnya, "Maksud anda, Naruto-Sama?"

"Naruto?" Tubuh Koyuki menegang saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pelayan.

"Benar, dulu saat hamba ikut dalam pertemuan Daimyou di Hi no Kuni, Naruto-Sama adalah orang yang bertugas menyapu halaman kuil Daimyou." Jawab pelayan dengan hormat.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Koyuki langsung berdiri dan menatap pelayan dengan shock berat.

Sang pelayan yang tidak mengantisipasi tindakan Koyuki segera menghampirinya dengan khawatir, "Hime-Sama, anda baik-baik saja?"

Jujur ia telah mendengar dari seluruh orang tentang bagaimana buruknya si pecundang Naruto ini, tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orangnya. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Shinobi yang telah menghangatkan hatinya ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika penolongnya adalah orang yang memiliki reputasi terburuk dalam sejarah Elemental Shinobi.

"Uhm, dimana dia sekarang?" Koyuki berusaha bersikap normal, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Dia ada di depan gerbang, sepertinya dia ingin pergi." Jawab sang pelayan.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar."

Koyuki langsung bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan permintaan para pelayan disana.

Para pelayan hanya mampu membiarkan Calon Daimyou mereka yang tengah panik seperti gadis yang akan ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya.

.

Setelah menyita seluruh barang bukti tentang peredaran sabu-sabu, ia segera bergegas untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sebagai seorang Shinobi Konoha Naruto tidak ingin mengganggu proses pelantikan Daimyou Negara Air, dengan perlahan ia menutup gerbang kediaman Clan Kazehana dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara Koyuki menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelenggarakan perjamuan tanpa hadirnya tamu kehormatan." Koyuki dengan enggan mengatakan alasan untuk mencegah Naruto pergi.

"Tamu kehormatan?" Tanpa menoleh ia hanya tersenyum ringan, "Apa kau bodoh? Sudah kubilang aku hanyalah seorang penggemar." Naruto kembali mengingatkan Koyuki.

Tak mendengar balasan dari lawan bicara, Naruto melanjutkan, "Dan jika aku disini itu semua hanyalah karena misi."

Orang biasa mungkin akan tertipu jika tidak melihat secara langsung segala perbuatan Naruto, tapi Koyuki berbeda. Ia sangat paham jika itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya, "Kau tidak ingin dunia tahu kan? jika Yuki no Kuni terkait kasus peredaran obat-obatan terlarang." Jelas Koyuki menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Kau datang padaku agar kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa diketahui oleh media bukan?"

Melihat Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan matanya, Koyuki menghela nafas pelan, "Jadi dari awal kau memang berniat untuk tidak dibayar karena masalah ini? Kau tahu jika masalah ini akan merusak karirku sebagai Artis maupun Daimyou, tapi masih..."

"Jangan bercanda!" Sela Naruto, "Siapa juga yang bilang aku kerja gratis?" Ia segera mengambil sebuah kertas kosong.

"Tanda tangan di sini, lalu kirimkan kembali kepadaku." Ujar Naruto memberikan kertas itu kepada Koyuki.

Mata Koyuki memerah, "Aku berjanji akan mengirimnya kembali."

"Hm." Jawab Naruto langsung melangkah pergi.

Koyuki menatap lembut kepergian Naruto, "Naruto-Kun, meski masalah ini akan disembunyikan. Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Sebagai seorang artis semenjak kecil, hidup yang selalu ia jalani dengan penuh kepalsuan, kini seorang laki-laki datang menawarkan ketulusan dan ia pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan kenangan singkat yang begitu dalam,"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, satu lagi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Jadi, biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal..."

Hati kecilnya mungkin menginginkan Naruto untuk tetap tinggal tapi ia hanya mampu menangisi kelemahannya untuk merelakan kepergian laki-laki tersebut.

"Kepada Shinobi yang berteduh dari hujan, arigatou... hontou ni arigatou"

Naruto yang selalu mendengar ucapan dari Koyuki hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, sebagai seorang laki-laki ia hanya akan membiarkan punggung lebarnya berbicara. Seperti kata pepatah "Punggung seorang laki-laki berbicara lebih banyak daripada mulutnya."

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Kalian marah? Kesal? Mules-mules? Tulis aja di kolom review... atau kalau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kalian bisa langsung chat di facebook (Hilman Wahyudi) kalo ingin berteman silahkan chat dulu ya... maaf jarang buka PM soalnya, hehe.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena lambatnya jadwal update. Untuk seorang sepertiku yang terlahir tak memiliki banyak harta aku harus bekerja keras demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku, meski aku seorang jomblo aku juga memiliki beberapa adik kecil yang kini biaya hidupnya berada dipundak ku, jadi tolong dimaklumi.

At last... terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **Re-kun,**_ out.


End file.
